Once more with feeling
by SumCoop
Summary: The loneliness and the anger all comes raging back, they're meant for one another but if that were through, if they really were kismet, then why are they both in their separate rooms staring out into space both wretched and unaccompanied. Brucas.
1. What's left of the perfect days

**Hey guys, this story is how I wanted season 4 to be like…and that means that Brucas should have been together…well this is my way of making it happen anyway. While this story might seem a little depressing at some times it will also be a lot of fun trust me. **

**Obviously this is a Brucas story seeing as I love them so freaking much, but it will also have a lot of the other characters with it, also I'm not a Peyton hater and I love the Breyton relationship, so you'll definitely see more of that…love the entire Breyley, triangle to. Well enough of my incessant ramble which just for your warning I tend to do a lot, just read the story and you'll find out. Please leave me a review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters; I also don't own the quote used.**

**Chapter 1: What's left of the perfect days**

'_Hi…where did you sleep?' her scared and slightly quivering voice asked._

'_In my car, see I had this horrible dream last night that my best friend told me she had feelings for my boyfriend.' Brooke let out a bitter laugh and looked at her best friend. 'But that wasn't a dream was it?' she said in her cold voice. Peyton looked at her and even though she knew Brooke was being an ice queen she could hear the quivering sound in her voice, the tears that pooled in her eyes and it was all thanks to her. _

'_Brooke…' Peyton tried, as she saw her best friend take out a duffle bag and her clothes, she was scared she would loose her best friend but if that would happen she had no one else to thank than herself. _

'_Why now Peyton why would you tell me you have feelings for Lucas…NOW! When I have so much going on in my life, stuff you don't even know about.' She screamed her heart was beating so fast, it felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest all over again, and somebody was stamping on it._

'_Well so have I okay…trust me, but I didn't wish for this okay…I wished for Jake!' Peyton said and the tears now started to slowly pour down her face, she did wish for Jake she did love him, but she knew he didn't want to be with someone who had so much drama going on in her life. So she got attached to Lucas yet again, and thought about being with him, he was always saving her, he tried to protect her from all the drama, and she loved him for it._

'_Oh right' Brooke began mockingly 'you wished for Jake after you wished for Pete and then Lucas.' the two broken young women stared at each other, it wasn't so much of a death stare nor was it a glare, Brooke had a look in her eyes that simply stated 'Why', and Peyton looked down too embarrassed to look at Brooke. 'I can not believe this is happening again.' Brooke said. _

'_It's not okay it's it's not…the last time.' Peyton started already panicking she didn't want to lose her best friend the same way she lost her the last time._

'_The last time…do you hear yourself right now?! The last time you tried to steal my boyfriend!' Brooke was no longer upset, well she was but her anger got the better of her and she could hear herself screaming yet again. _

'_He's on the door Peyton! He's on the DAMN DOOR!' Brooke yelled as she walked over to the door she had written boy names on and father names, she had made those lists in attempt to cheer Peyton up and look where it got her she let her hand freely collide with the door where Lucas was written in white letters. 'Under me!' _

'_I don't want to steal him okay.' Brooke's eyes were full of furry._

'_But you like him.' She said almost as if she was disgusted by the thought, which she was she envied Peyton in that exact moment. _

'_Brooke I'm not going to do anything about it okay…I'll just bury it!' Peyton tried to reason with the girl she had come to see as her sister in the years she had known her. This couldn't be happening she couldn't lose her she needed her, Brooke was the only who had been there for her trough out everything. _

'_You can't okay…it's out it's like the time capsule. And you could've buried it and not said anything to me, so what is that about?' Brooke asked. _

'_I don't know alright…I just I wanted to be honest with you alright, I didn't want to make the same mistake I did last time. And you know what you even said last night at Tric that you really didn't miss him.' Peyton's words she wanted to say after went back into her when a full blow reached her face and made her entire facet turn around she instinctively held her burning cheek and felt even more tears pour down her cheeks. _

'_Don't you dare!' Brooke said with a bloodcurdling voice, her own tears were now also making their way down her delicate cheeks._

'_Don't you dare twist my words around to make yourself feel like you're not a backstabbing two-faced bitch Peyton! Because you are and you know it.' Were her last words as she grabbed her duffle bag and practically ran out of her best friend's room leaving her behind with all the guilt in her._

That conversation had been a few weeks ago, and now her she was sharing a bedroom with her former enemy crying herself to sleep, as she thought of everything that had happened the last few weeks. Brooke looked at the red numbers on the alarm and knew she wasn't going to get any sleep so she got up out of bed walked over to the chair and grabbed his grey sweater, the one he always wore and she refused to give back, Peyton probably had all of him she didn't know if they were together or not though and she wanted some of him to, even if it meant the faint smell of his cologne and his shampoo, which was slowly yet surely weakening.

She grabbed a book with her and walked outside needing some fresh air. Brooke opened the door that led to the porch and as she did a cold breeze came blowing through the crack, Brooke shivered slightly and made her way outside. She sat down and opened the book she had opened so many times before. A tear immediately made its way down her delicate cheek. There they were happy and care free, she laughed bitterly how much things had changed. In a short period of time, she had lost a boyfriend and a best friend/ sister.

Brooke looked at the picture it was of her and Lucas, they were walking down the streets in Tree Hill and they were so happy kissing each other laughing and holding hands, it had been a perfect day for both of them. Peyton and Jake had seen them and Peyton had taken a picture which she later gave to Brooke. Everything was perfect back then, how could it all change in matter of a blink. Brooke looked at the text that was written next to the picture and while she did so a tear fell on the page. She hadn't even noticed she was crying.

_My bounty is as deep as the sea,_

_My love as deep; the more I give to thee,_

_The more I have, for both are infinite._

_William Shakespeare_

_I love you Brooke, _

_Love your Broody._

Brooke closed the scrap book with a loud thud and sobbed, her hand went up to her chest as if it was a desperate matter for her to hold her heart, to hold it so it would stop hurting, sadly it didn't. She sat there and stared into space wanting a sign, needing some hope, she was broken and at this moment Brooke didn't know if she would ever be okay.

Morning came a little too soon, for Lucas he rubbed his hands through his tired eyes trying to rid himself of the sleep he desperately needed, but ever since he and Brooke broke up he couldn't sleep more than fours. Someone knocked on his door and he hoped it would be who he wanted it to be, he walked over to the door and was slightly disappointed when he saw it wasn't Brooke, but in fact his brother and his pregnant best friend. 'Hey guys…you're here early.' Lucas said as he opened the door for them.

'Yeah we thought we'd get some breakfast you know the three of us, we haven't really talked in a while so…' Nathan began, and stepped inside of his brother's dark room. He had been kind of depressed lately ever since Brooke broke up with him, he had been out of the game and he had been dozing of in classes.

'So Luke I'm sorry to mention this, but did you tell Brooke already that you can't live without her?' Haley said as she walked out of Lucas's room and towards the kitchen, she was craving some serious chocolate.

Lucas and Nathan both followed and Nathan closed his eyes when he heard Haley ask Lucas such a touchy question.

'What…Hales…what the hell you're supposed to have my back and that means not asking such stupid questions…' Lucas said while sitting down.

'Sorry Luke those hormones make her blurt everything out…she told me that I drool a little in my sleep.' Nathan said while patting his brother's back pathetically.

Lucas laughed out loud and looked up to see Nathan nod embarrassedly, 'I know dude…I know.' Nathan said and Lucas looked back at his best friend who was digging as a crazy person through the cupboards.

'I'm not going to tell Brooke anything, for once she can fight for me…' Lucas said and Nathan just nodded and Haley didn't even look up anymore.


	2. Out of Reach

**Hey guys, **

**I'm really hoping you'll keep the reviews coming as for the reviews I got so far thanks very much for your support; I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Tree Hill**

**Love Noor. **

**Chapter 2: Out of Reach**

'_I'm not going to tell Brooke anything, for once she can fight for me…' Lucas said and Nathan just nodded and Haley didn't even look up anymore._

Brooke was dressed to impress, she told her self she was done moping and what she was going to do now, was something she hadn't done in…ever. She was going to fight for the boy she loved. Brooke took of her sunglasses as she walked through the car park of the school and smiled at some people other times she nodded her head at the boys.

That's when she saw her; P. Sawyer, her former best friend. Brooke liked to think that she didn't care about Peyton anymore, but if she didn't than she would not feel the hatred rush through her body. Peyton made her way towards Brooke and smiled weekly at her. 'Hey Brooke…' she said unsure, and when she was met with Brooke's ice cold hazel eyes, she knew she should have kept her mouth shut.

'Peyton keep walking!' Brooke said. 'Brooke, are you ever going to stop being mad at me…' she asked desperately. Brooke turned around to face her and shook her head no.

'No sorry I can do no such thing…you have put two knives in my back already and I really don't want a third one.' She said angrily.

'You know what Brooke you're being such a bitch!' Peyton said, she knew she shouldn't have because Brooke would probably scream at her while everyone would see it, yet the thing she least expected happened anyway and boy could she feel it.

Brooke's fist collided with full force in Peyton's face and she lost her balance. While looking back at Brooke she held the side of her face that was burning. Peyton gave Brooke a full blow back, but hers was against the side of her mouth making some blood pour through her mouth. Brooke's hand went to her mouth and she wiped away some blood then she spit the rest out.

'Oh god when you said you wanted Brooke to fight for you…you didn't mean this did you.' Haley said and Nathan watched his wife's worried expression, then he followed her glance and soon his confused expression was replaced by a worried yet slightly amused one. Lucas looked to where they were looking and he was just in time to see Brooke run into Peyton with full force and pin her to the ground, for such a tiny girl she definitely had some power.

'Oh crap!' Lucas said and soon ran towards them with Nathan in tow, and Haley running behind them as fast as she could.

'Brooke come on break it off…' Haley said calmly, she actually found this quite amusing, and as far as she could tell so did everyone else even Lucas. 'Peyton cut it out…' she said.

Peyton and Brooke were struggling and Peyton had now given up. 'God get of me stop it…I'm the one who doesn't have someone who loves her okay…I'm the one with no love in her life…you have a guy who still loves you…he wants you, not me.' Peyton said while some tears ran down her face, now it had stopped being amusing. Brooke could feel someone get her of off Peyton she smelled the scent and instantly knew who it was. She saw Nathan get Peyton and helped her up.

'Why do you even care anymore?' Peyton asked with the tears pouring down.

'Why do I care…' Brooke asked back, Lucas heard the slight quiver in her voice and knew she was on the verge of tears; everyone had stopped around them to listen.

'Why do I care…God Peyton you are my best friend, you were the only one I trusted and you screwed me over…twice.' She began Lucas looked at his brother for help who just shrugged. 'You know you were the only family I had…but you know what now you and I we're done…' Brooke said in a defeated tone as she wiped away her tears. She walked back to her car and everyone's eyes followed her, some feeling sorry for her, some thought she was being melodramatic, some thought she just wanted attention and two of all of the people were over come with a great amount of guilt.

Peyton had been talking to Jake again lately and as she sat at a table at lunch time she had been debating on whether or not to call him and ask him for advice. Peyton had come to a conclusion. The problem was it took her too long to realise it and now because of that she probably lost her best friend. Peyton knew she loved Lucas, she could confide in him and talk to him about all sorts of things, but than she thought about how she loved Haley and Nathan and she knew it was the same kind of love, she than thought of Jake and when she did she got that feeling in her stomach, that was the other kind of love she had been searching for in Lucas, not realising she had it all along, she had just been linking it with the wrong person, the person she saw as her night in shining amour, but that was because he was the only she let be her saver.

Peyton sighed, she dialled his number and he picked up and that same feeling Peyton always seemed to have came back to her. 'Hey you.' he answered and Peyton could already imagine the smile on his face. God she missed him.

'Hey…Jake I really need to pour my heart out…I made some pretty bad mistakes and now I probably lost Brooke because of it, but I think this time was for good.' She said and sighed yet again. 'God how I wish you were here right now.' she said and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

'Your wish is my command.' Jake said and Peyton could swear she heard him clearer this time, she slowly turned around and there he was smiling goofily with his cell phone in his hands. Peyton got up and hugged him with full force; it was only a matter of seconds when he brought his hand up to her left cheek.

'Ouch nice shiner.' he said and Peyton loved how he said it, he made it so much lighter and she really needed that right now.

'I'm such a screw up Jake…' Peyton said while sitting down again. 'Okay tell me what happened…all of it.' Jake said and looked at Peyton, Peyton had the feeling he was looking right into her soul.

'You know what let's get out of her and I'll tell you.' Peyton said and Jake nodded he got up and extended his hand for Peyton to take she did and they both walked away.

'So I told her I loved him…and I do…just not the way I thought I did. Then she found out about the kiss…and everything was just so messed up and she broke up with Lucas, Lucas has been a wreck ever since and I have lost my best friend, because I thought I was in love with Lucas, but in fact I'm in love with you! And that scared me…' Peyton rambled until she realised what she had just confessed.

'I didn't mean to say that last part out loud.' She added quite embarrassed and was surprised when Jake only smiled at her.

'You know Peyton I have thought a lot about the last time we were together, and I knew you needed to figure some things out, and you did.' Jake said. 'Remember that I told you I would be there when you knew what you wanted, well I'm still here.' He said and kissed her temple. Peyton let a tear escape her eye and looked up at him.

'What am I going to do Jake I can't loose Brooke.' She said the desperation dripping of her tone.

'Just tell her exactly what you told me…' Jake said. 'Look Brooke loves you…you two have been best friends since ever…don't let something like this tear you two apart. She needs you Peyton and you need her.' Jake said with so much confident in his voice it gave Peyton a reassurance.

'Go get your best friend back!' he said and Peyton nodded with a smile on her face, she started to run away, but stopped.

'Hey Jake…' she said when she turned around a little he looked up at her and saw her run towards him and before he knew it her lips crashed into his. 'Thanks.' Peyton said breathlessly as she pulled away and ran.

Lucas threw the ball and he…missed. What a surprise, he sighed heavily and jogged towards the ball. He was sucking at the game he loved and it all was because of a certain brunette who had been occupying his thoughts 24/7 he even dreamt of her constantly. 'What's up Luke?' Skillz said as he approached his friend. Lucas just shrugged and walked towards the benches where he sat down next to Skillz.

'I lost her Skillz…I really think it was for good this time.' Lucas said sombrely and looked at the basketball in his hand.

'With her do you mean Brooke or Peyton, because I can't keep track.' Skillz said a little oblivious to Lucas' pain.

'Skillz!!' Lucas yelled as he looked at his best friend with a 'what the hell dude!?' look.

'Look Luke…I'm your best friend but you screwed up man, twice…maybe you should just let her be.' Skillz tried to reason with Lucas but when he saw him shake his head angrily, he knew that wasn't going to work. 'Okay then you need to win back her trust…' Skillz said.

'You know what Skillz she broke up with me…she let me go.' Lucas said.

'Yeah but only because she found out about us.' said Peyton as she walked towards the two boys. 'Hey guys…Luke can I talk to you for a sec.' she asked and Lucas looked at Skillz who shrugged and left Lucas and Peyton alone.

'Peyton…' he started but was cut of by Peyton.

'Look Luke…I know I told you I loved you…and I do just not the way I thought I did, I love you as my friend, but I'm in love with Jake…he's my one.' Peyton said with a small smile attached on her face. 'I just wanted you to know that because I don't want to lose you as my friend.' Peyton added. 'We just have to tell Brooke that.'

'We?' Lucas asked with an unsure look on his face. 'Peyton I'm not sure she ever wants to talk to either of us ever again…' Lucas said with a defeated tone. Peyton saw that Lucas was giving up on Brooke and she couldn't let him do that, they were in love with each other and just because she had been so stupid to tell her best friend she loved her boyfriend and she kissed him, didn't mean they didn't belong together.

'No Luke don't do this don't give up on her…remember the Lucas Scott on the beach who told Brooke he was the guy for her…you can't give up on you two now…you belong together...and I'm so sorry I came to realise it just now, but better now then never right.' Peyton said unsure, she really needed them to get back together; she needed some hope in her life, something that told her that people like her and Brooke could find happiness in their lives.

'Peyton we broke her, we kissed twice while she and I were dating…she trusted us twice and gave us all the love but we screwed up again she's not going to trust us a third time.' Lucas said while shrugging and he started to walk away.

'No Luke…you only screwed up once, and she forgave you for that and Brooke wasn't exactly innocent in the whole Chris Keller debacle. And I'm sorry I kissed you, but it didn't mean anything I thought I was dying for God sake's…I know I shouldn't have and I'm sorry but you didn't mess up okay…Luke please don't give up on her…fight for her.' Peyton said and Lucas looked at her, tears were now pooling in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall, Lucas he nodded his head and walked with her to her car. Peyton breathed out a sigh of relief she hadn't noticed she had been holding.


	3. The meaning of words

**Hello everyone here is another chapter I'm glad to see I'm getting some reviews…more would be great but I guess I just have to wait and see! **

_**erika x3: **_I'm glad to see you like it, and yes I Jake is back and you'll see if it is for good or not…now this chapter might surprise you on how Lucas deals with everything but he's got a hard time to, anyways thanks so much for your review! Enjoy this chapter!

_**jizzy80: **_I am very pleased to see you like my dialogues; I try to make them interesting but catchy and unforgettable all at once. I followed your advise seeing as I thought it was a little messy myself, even I got confused and I'm the writer…I hope you'll like this chapter thanks for your review!

_**othcrs23: **_I'm thinking the exact same thing as you obviously I did since I wrote it, Peyton did totally deserve the punch she got, I just wish Mark had done something a like and not given up on such a great couple as Brooke and Lucas…anyways I also love Peyton and Brooke's friendship it reminds me a lot of my friendship with my best friend without the cheating though…lol. As for Brooke and Lucas you'll just have to read this chapter to find out! I appreciate your review!

_**CheerandBrood323: **_Thanks for your review! I hope you'll like this chapter!

_**BrucasForeva: **_I'm happy to see that you like my story so far thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!

_**Brucasd: **_Thanks for the review! I love the fact that you love my story…gehehe enjoy!

**Okay so now that I have thanked everyone, I'm hoping you will like this chapter, and please review if you do and if you don't I'm always open minded for suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Tree Hill nor do I own the song used in this chapter.**

**Song: 9 Lives by South (Listen to it while reading the chapter it's a great song really!)**

**With everything said and done let's just go on with the story! **

**Love Noor! **

**Chapter 3: The meaning of words **

As Lucas opened the door to Rachel's house both he and Peyton got in very quietly, they didn't want to get shot right away...they knew only Brooke was home seeing as her blue little car was parked in the driveway. Lucas closed the door behind him again and listened attentively to the sounds that could be heard from upstairs he was sure it were her sobs.

Both Lucas and Peyton dreaded the scene they were going to see when they walked into her room, but they knew they had to. The door was slightly open and Brooke was sitting against her bed frame her knees were pulled up tightly against her chest her little arms were clutching her own body for dear life and her head rested against her knees, she sobbed and every time she did so her entire body heaved up.

Lucas turned his head to Peyton because he couldn't see her cry like this, when he saw Peyton he saw the tears that were flowing freely down her cheeks. He looked at Brooke again and saw the scrapbook that was open in front of her, the page was opened on a picture of her and Peyton and on the other page her and Lucas.

'Brooke…' Peyton said softly and when her eyes met Lucas' and Peyton's she got up immediately, her hands moving around her stomach as if she were protecting herself.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Brooke asked maddened, she looked from Peyton to Lucas and she wiped the tears away frantically. When neither of them responded, Brooke snorted a bitter laugh.

_You ask about forgiveness_

_I've not defined the words yet_

_A chance to set your back straight_

'You two have some nerve showing up her together…you're here to ask for my blessing?' Brooke asked she couldn't believe they were able to do that to her, she wanted to be with Lucas, he was her one, and she was his at least that was what she thought, but obviously she was wrong.

Lucas was shocked she would even think that had she not seen him in the hall ways sulking and brooding much more then usual, had she not seen him staring in their English Lit class, just hoping to catch a glance of those beautiful hazel eyes, or just to see her dimpled smile.

'Brooke I…' Lucas started but was quickly cut of by Brooke who threw an object at him, he didn't know what it was until it hit his chest and it hit him hard, he picked up the object and saw it was a book, not just any book it was Camoo, so she did read it.

_A chance to find some feeling_

_You say you will come home soon_

_Won't see you most the weekday_

_I miss you at the best of times_

_You help me walk that fine line_

'Both of you get the hell away from me!' Brooke yelled her emotions were confusing her, she wanted to forgive them because it is true what they say, you can't help who you love, and she wanted to fight for Lucas, because technically he hadn't done anything wrong, if you leave the second kiss out of it, but then again why didn't he just tell her if it didn't mean anything and why didn't he pull back. Brooke knew that Peyton thought she was dying and Lucas thought that too, so with all the drama going on then she could reason with why Peyton kissed him, after all she thought Peyton was dying to when she saw her. But still that didn't mean it didn't hurt and now they were probably becoming a couple.

Brooke got up and suddenly all the resentment and anger she had been feeling towards both Lucas and Peyton, but especially towards Peyton and that same hatred came rushing out. Her tears stopped streaming and her vulnerable soft eyes turned into ice cold once, her glare was one neither Peyton nor Lucas had ever seen before it was scary and Peyton immediately cowered away behind Lucas when she saw Brooke look at her with what must have been the most scary death glares in the history of death glares.

Brooke walked towards Peyton so fast, Peyton could consider her self a lucky girl because Lucas had stopped her and had his arms around her waist, yet that didn't stop Brooke from struggling and wanting to get to Peyton.

'I never want to talk to you again…you stupid bitch!!!' Brooke yelled and Lucas could hear her voice shake, but he didn't say anything he just tried to hold her back while she was trying to get out of his grasp.

_Sometimes you pale on reflection_

_This walking figure might have 9 lives_

_Sometimes you pale with desire_

_I don't know whether you've used _

_All your lives_

Peyton looked at Brooke with so much impair and shame in her eyes. 'How could you do this to me…to me?!' Brooke asked desperately, tears were now unreservedly flowing down her face. The antagonism, the ache, the impair everything came back to her all at once.

Brooke stopped struggling but the tears didn't stop from falling, they came pouring out like a waterfall when she could actually feel his hands on her waist, when his scent lingered in her nose, everything came back to her all at once, all kinds of flashes and it hurt so much they had damaged her so much, but she loved them both to so much. That was probably the problem, she loved them but she was hurt by them to.

Lucas and Brooke's eyes locked; teal colliding with hazel, it was a perfect fit, they were a perfect fit but there was probably always going to be something that was going to come between them. Brooke was brought back to reality and pushed Lucas' hands away from around her waist she then pushed him away with her hand, hard nonetheless.

'Get out! Both of you just get out!' she yelled again and looked at the two blondes, the two people she trusted most and loved more then she loved anyone.

'Brooke…' Lucas began speaking again; his words were soon cut off though when a picture frame was thrown to his and Peyton's head. Lucas ducked just in time as did Peyton both looked around just in time to see the frame crash into the wall and fall to the floor with a loud thud.

'JUST GET OUT!' Brooke had screeched when throwing the picture frame, the frame containing a picture of her and Peyton hugging each other, a picture Lucas had taken.

'Brooke…please just calm down.' Peyton pleaded she walked towards her and instantly saw Brooke wrap her arms around herself as if she was shielding herself, Peyton was hurt how could it have come to this. How could it be like this after everything they had been through, she knew exactly how and why, but she just wanted things to go back to the way they were.

Lucas stopped Peyton from going any further to Brooke, he saw how hurt Brooke was and he knew if Peyton was going to go to her she was going to be even more crestfallen, therefore he stopped Peyton and protected Brooke. Just like he had promised he would. The memory came back to him and he felt depressed yet again, he loved her so much.

'Come on Peyton I think that maybe we should go.' he said calmly while turning her around and seeing her walk to the door, she didn't disappear completely without taking one last look at Brooke and mouthing an 'I'm sorry B. Davis.'

_You talk about forgiveness_

_I've yet to find the meaning_

_I miss you at the best of times_

_You help me walk that fine line_

Lucas started to walk to the door too, but stopped and turned around he looked at Brooke who was wiping the tears away frantically.

'Brooke I never meant to hurt you…I'm sorry for what I did the first time, but when I said I was the guy for you I meant it, I just wish you listened, I'm tired to Brooke…I don't how many times I have to show you how much I love you, what I have to do to make you believe it…I don't know anymore all I know is that I'm tired.' Lucas said sounding defeated he knew she was hurting for everything that had happened with Peyton, but he honestly knew that the kiss didn't mean anything to him and he didn't kiss her back.

_Sometimes you pale on reflection_

_This walking figure might have 9 lives_

_Sometimes you pale with desire_

_And I don't know whether you've used _

_All your lives_

Lucas shook his head while letting a tear fall, he knew he loved her very much, whatever happened between her and Peyton happened and if she would have told him he would have told Brooke he loved her so much and would have made her feel secure, instead she didn't say anything and just broke up with him without giving him a real reason, unless her reason would be that she didn't love him anymore but that was something he was not willing to believe.

Lucas took one last look at his broken pretty girl and then walked away, he didn't know whether or not he was walking out of her life or simply going home, he didn't know anymore.

_You might have 9 lives_

_You've used all your lives_

_You might have 9 lives_

Brooke heard him she heard everything he said and she just wanted to go over to him and tell him she loved him to very much, she just wanted to tell him he was the guy for her and she was the girl for him, but she couldn't because she didn't know if she was the girl for him. If she was the girl for him and he the guy for her they should have figured it out by now right, it shouldn't have to be this hard.

The minute she heard the door close she slid down to the ground and cried, Brooke Davis cried as if her life depended on it, she picked up the picture she had thrown to them and held on to it, she held on to it for dear life. She needed her best friend and she needed him, she needed them.


	4. Don't hide of fear for falling

**Hello everyone thanks so much for your reviews! I appreciate every single one of them so much they give me inspiration and please don't be afraid to suggest something or tell me something that you'd really like to see happening in the story I'd love to see what you guys think. Now I know this chapter might seem like the entire BL thing is so stretched, but I just have to tell you I want to take everything at a normal pace and I think in order to do that I need to make sure that what Brooke and Lucas are both dealing with is going to be just as how you'd deal with it in real life.**

**Anyways back to the story this is the 4****th**** chapter and I'm hoping I will get 20 reviews for this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from OTH **

**Love Noor! **

**Chapter 4: Don't hide of fear for falling**

Seven days three hours and forty seven minutes since she last talked to him, now hey would act as if they were strangers, when he'd see her he didn't try to do anything he didn't say anything he just locked his eyes with hers and they would walk passed each other. Peyton always sat together with Jake, who apparently had enrolled in THH again, and he and Peyton were getting back to dating again or so it seemed, there was Peyton, Jake, Haley, Nathan and Lucas.

Haley sometimes sat with Brooke and the cheerleaders, just because she didn't want to have to choose. When they passed each other in the hall way they'd make small talk, and she would hug her occasionally just like she would with Nathan and even Jake, yet nothing was like it had been before. She and Haley had drifted apart and Brooke understood why, Lucas was her best friend, and well he was Nathan's brother.

Brooke pretended to listen to Rachel, Bevin and Theresa who were talking about a party tonight, held in Bevin's house after the basketball game, Brooke pretended to listen, but she wasn't she was too transfixed on that blue eyed blond haired boy who was reading in his book, he didn't socialise with any of his friends he just brooded and read his book, and that is how it had been going for seven days. Brooke knew she had to let him go; there was simply nothing there right…no that was not it she knew she loved him, but she also knew she was done. It was not because he hurt her before because she knew she had hurt him to so it was only fair not to bring that issue up again. She was going to let him go because she was tired she just wanted to be the old Brooke again.

'Brooke are you even listening to us?' Rachel asked her friend a little annoyed.

Brooke didn't listen though she was too lost in those eyes, those eyes she loved so much, Lucas had looked up only to see her stare, he didn't dare to look back at his book and resume reading he didn't dare to look away because he was scared that if he did she would not be looking at him anymore. They looked into each other's eyes both trying to figure what to do next, Lucas could hear the obvious silence and he could feel the stares of his friend burn holes into him, but he didn't care all he cared about was the pretty girl sitting at another lunch table and staring at him.

Brooke got a little uncomfortable under the gaze she had been having for minutes now, her heart was still beating rapidly and her hands were all sweaty. 'Gross' she thought to herself. Brooke was the first one to break the stare and as she did so she got up and started walking away back inside.

'Hey Brooke you haven't eaten anything…' Bevin called after her as she saw how quickly she was walking away from them.

'I'm just not hungry.' Brooke replied briefly looking back at them.

The music was loud and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, teenagers danced to the R&B music which blared through the speakers, plastic cups were filled with alcoholic substances every teenager in Tree Hill, was partying and celebrating the fact that the Ravens had yet again won another game.

Lucas walked through the mansion's doors with his best friend/ sister-in-law, his brother and his other two friends, they had to drag him along claiming that he needed some fun after all of the extra brooding sessions he had planned in the previous seven days. Lucas reluctantly agreed and when he walked along side his friends he wished he hadn't.

'I need a drink.' he said and walked away to the kitchen where he knew there were enough alcoholic substances, a drink he could mix one in which he would drown all his sorrows. As Lucas walked away Brooke eyed him up and down.

'God he looks handsome…' Brooke thought, as she danced with Bevin and Rachel, he was wearing a beige short which came just below his knees, on top of that a indigo coloured polo, which Brooke her self had bought for him declaring that it brought out his soft blue eyes, and to top his handsomeness of he had cut his hair again. It was just way too long and now he looked as gorgeous as hell again, Lucas held a girl by her waist as she stumbled out of the kitchen, she looked at him in her obvious drunken state and smiled he gave her a small smile back and when she had regained her composure he let her go, unbeknownst to him Brooke felt a huge twinge of jealousy rush through her. Brooke shook her head at herself, god that jaw she thought as she saw him tighten it, she remembered how she kissed him there. Brooke shook her self out of her day dream, today was not the day to drool over Lucas Eugene Scott.

Lucas walked out of the kitchen clutching a plastic cup filled with vodka on the rocks, he sipped it ever since he had known Brooke he had learned to just loosen up and drink. He watched her move to Nelly Furtado's Say it right, and he had to catch his breath when he saw how stunning and hot she looked.

Brooke was wearing a grey summer dress, which clung to her body perfectly showing all her perfect curves, around her waist there was a black bow which showed of her small waist, Lucas thought back to the time she fitted so perfectly between his hands, he shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts unfortunately for him it didn't work. She had almost no make-up on and he loved her this way. Her hair had become pretty long over the year, it hang loosely against her back and long soft waves framed her gorgeous face. Lucas breathed in a huge breath and let it escape, he missed her so much, and such a short period of time she was suddenly no longer in his life.

Lucas walked back to his group of friends and watched her all the while, he then saw a boy walk to her slowly and as he saw the boy stand behind her and lock his arms around her waist he felt a pang of jealousy rush through him, he never used to be like this but Brooke seemed to get everything out of him, features he never knew he had. As Lucas looked at them he saw that Brooke and the boy were grinding and moving to the music in a harmony, Lucas clutched his right hand, forming a fist, he clenched his teeth, and turned back around to the kitchen knowing that if he were to survive this evening he was going to need a much stronger drink.

Hours passed and the gap between Lucas and Brooke seemed to get bigger, with every minute that passed, every once in a while they would look at each other, and then Brooke would break the stare grinding up against boys, and she even kissed one, certainly with tongue, Lucas could make that out from the other side of the room as he sat on the sofa drowning his sorrows and kindly repudiating every girl that asked him to dance, or asked him for his phone number. Lucas sat there watching Brooke who was so beautiful, yet he could see she was broken.

Brooke walked away from the dance floor all sweaty but she was still looking stunning as she waltzed over the dance floor, making her way to the alcoholic bottles, which were standing on a table one that was next to a sofa, with a gloomy looking Lucas seated on it.

'_Great_' she thought. She told herself that she was going to pour the strongest alcoholic drink in one of the blue plastic cups and just as she was done she would make her way back to the dance floor as fast as she could. Unfortunately for her the minute she took a plastic cup in hand Lucas began to speak.

'So I guess it's true what they say about you…you being a party girl and all, you really do like to get around.' Lucas said as he got up and was about to walk away, that actually felt good he had been sitting on that sofa for more then three hours, and he saw her grind up to guys, kiss one, seeing there hands go to places on her body which were used to be off limits, when she was dating him now he had to just sit back and see all of those guys get a hard on while they were just looking at her.

Brooke's voice cut through the air, she walked towards him and stopped him with her hand, in a swift movement she tried to turn him around. The music was starting to subside the party people were wrapping things up to go back home, and Brooke's former friends were silently listening to the conversation they knew was bound to happen.

'What did you say to me…did you just call me a slut.' Brooke asked madder than ever before she looked at him and Lucas saw the tears that were pooling in her eyes. He knew that on some level it was a little bit harsh what he said, and he knew he wasn't one to talk, but as he sat there hours seeing her get ready to take one guy home, seeing all the guys drool over her, he just couldn't keep what he was thinking to himself.

Lucas looked at her hand which holding on to his bicep, he used to love that feeling of her but now it seemed as if he was burned under that touch.

'You have no right to call me a slut…' Brooke started she looked at Lucas who had a hurt expression on his face, and Brooke knew it was because of her and the way she had danced with every other boy, the way she had smiled at them a smile she used to give him, she knew that it hurt him and that was exactly what she had been feeling for so long.

'You know what Luke when I met you I thought I had found the one guy, the guy I was going to spend the rest of my life with, college and everything that came after that.' Brooke said and Peyton, Jake, Haley, Nathan, Mouth, hell even Rachel all listened closely. The scene was heart breaking and nobody could look away.

'I was done, so all the parties and the boys, who cared because I was done!' she said yet again. 'You cheated on me…you cheated on me with my best friend.' She screamed and now one tear was making it's way down her cheek, she quickly wiped the evidence of crying away, not that it worked.

'I'm trying so hard to hold my self together now, okay you don't get to stare at me from across a room, or quad, I am not going to apologize for how I decide how to hold together what you tore apart.' She said once again her voice began to quiver; her rose tinted looking lips began to tremble.

'When are you ever going to admit that it's not about the kiss Brooke, you're hiding behind that because you're too afraid to let _me_ all the way in. You're too afraid of needing me too much…but you know that you do. Stop hiding from me Brooke, and stop hurting me and yourself in the process.' Lucas said and the two notorious lovers looked at each other, they waited for another, one of them had to say something eventually, right?

'I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, but I can't be that guy when you keep pushing me away, so when you need me…you can tell me…until then I'm done…' Lucas said and he walked away, everyone was staring at Brooke, or at least that was what she felt everyone's eyes burning holes in her body as they waited for her to say something. As everyone waited for her to response.

'Yeah…it's done.' She said and walked back to the dance floor, back to where she could be the old Brooke Davis, or at least where she could attempt to be the old Brooke Davis.


	5. A silent break

**Hi everyone thanks for the reviews they were greatly appreciated, yet I don't know if I'll continue this story it doesn't seem that too many people are interested in it…anyways I'm hoping I'll get some more reviews I really don't want to stop writing this story I have so much more planned for Brucas. So please if you're reading review, suggestions are also greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters all rights belong to the CW and Mark Schwann except for Jameri he belongs to moi!**

**Love Noor! **

**Chapter 5: A silent break**

There she was lying on her bed and about to have amazing hot sex with a total stranger, wait the boy wasn't a complete stranger, she knew he had green eyes and dark brown hair which was slightly spiked up and he didn't have that kind of stuble on his face unlike some other boy she knew, oh that's right she also knew his name it was…Jack…no…Jameri, yeah that was his name definitely and when Brooke Davis looked up at him as he was taking of his shirt, she knew he was the anti-Lucas.

Jameri sure was excited and Brooke could tell as she felt him shift position between her legs, the feeling of him against her inner thighs made her feel disgusted, but only for a second because soon she reminded herself that this was what she wanted, she wanted to be the old Brooke and the old Brooke would enjoy this and do things to this boy he hadn't even known excited let alone seen in his wildest dreams.

'Oh God you're so pretty...' the guy said as he looked at the naked Brooke, Brooke didn't smile which he thought was weird every girl would smile when given such a nice complement she didn't, instead Brooke somewhat frowned when she heard the words, if he would have said just one other word being 'girl' she would have pushed him of her and she would have told him to go, but he didn't so instead of pushing him away she just put her hands on his lips which made him look at her.

'No more talking okay you're about to score.' Brooke said as she looked at Jameri who nodded his head in agreement and smiled softly at her.

He bent down to kiss her on her lips but her hands founds his lips once again and this time it was Jameri who frowned. 'No kissing…' Brooke ordered and Jameri's hand met Brooke's who was keeping him from talking.

'Why not?' he asked not sure if he would even get an answer, but it was worth a try, he had been observing Brooke the entire night and her dances taunted him, he wanted to be with her that night and now he got his wish.

'Because a kiss always means something.' Brooke said as she looked away hurt, she didn't want this guy to see that she was vulnerable and that she wasn't the strong tough Brooke ever once knew. Brooke felt Jameri's lips attack her neck and she could immediately feel the air being sucked out of her, it wasn't a great feeling not the way you can't breath because you're totally and completely in love, and not the way you can't breath because your lover just collapsed on you after making sweet love, it wasn't that kind of breathtaking moment, it was more like finding out that your best friend is in love with the love of your life, or finding out that the two people you loved and trusted the most kissed behind your back and you were too stupid to realise it.

'Jameri…stop…' Brooke said and Jameri looked up confused. 'I'm sorry I'm sure you're a really great guy but I can't do this…' she said while she could feel the tears pooling in her eyes.

'Come on Brooke…you can't turn me on and then not want it.' Jameri said as he held Brooke in his arms and was putting the condom on his throbbing manhood. He was about to enter her when she started to scream and squirm.

'Stooop!! Jameri let go of me!' she yelled and pushed him of her, Jameri rolled of the bed and got up; he looked at her and shook his head. He took of the condom and stepped into his boxer and jeans. Jameri looked back at her, he took his shirt which had been thrown away next to her heap of clothes he pushed it over his hand roughly.

'You know thanks a lot Brooke…you're a stupid tease!' he yelled before walking out of her room and closing the door with the loudest thud it could have, Brooke screeched and cried when she heard the second door, she sobbed as she held her blanket close to her naked exposed body, suddenly she felt very dirty, and as she got up she was disgusted by herself.

'What are you doing here?' the person asked Brooke as she stood in the doorway looking lost and alone. Brooke shrugged and continued to stare at her shoes.

'I really just need you to hold me right now…' Brooke said she didn't look up, her scared voice wavered when she talked and her lip trembled when she met the person's eyes, her own vision was now blurry from the tears that she was not going to let go.

'Okay then…' Peyton said as she saw her best friend make her way towards her bed and crawl in under the covers, Peyton knew something had happened with Brooke she didn't know what but seeing Brook this way she knew it was serious, yet Peyton decided not to say anything and just follow her wishes, she locked her slender arms around the fearless brunette, feeling her put her head down on her chest and then feeling the tears which were leaving a huge wet spot on her pj's.

'I'm lonely Peyton…' Brooke said, she didn't exactly know why she had drove up to this place, well she knew why it was quite simple actually; she needed her best friend who she knew would stand by her with whatever she had to go through, she knew she would not judge her after all Peyton had just made some mistakes and a part of her knew that people always made mistakes and when they do they try to learn from them but that's easier said then done, because knowing you made a mistake makes you that much more tempted to make the same mistake all over again, because there's a reason you made it in the first place. Peyton's reason was that she loved Lucas and she was lonely at both of the times she had made the mistakes Brooke knew that but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

'I thought I was okay with everything but I'm not…I'm not okay P.' she continued. Peyton smiled contently despite everything, she had just called her P. and not only that but of all the people she could have gone to, to unburden her soul she choose to come to Peyton, she could have easily gone to Rachel, Mouth, Haley, Nathan maybe Lucas, hell even Bevin but she choose to come to her, and that was the reason that small smile was on Peyton's face.

'I'm so sorry Brooke…I know I've been the worst friend ever…but I'll try with all my power to be a better friend…if you'll let me.' Peyton said unsure yet confident at the same time she locked eyes with her best friend, and saw those beautiful hazel eyes, a pair of eyes which were now filled with impair and timidity, a pair of eyes she trusted more than her own and that was one thing that would never change.

'Peyton…it's not going to back to the way it was…' Brooke started and she saw Peyton's small smile change into a frown her eyes were shiny due to the unshed tears. '…not right away, but if we work hard on it, if you give me some time to be able to trust you again, then we will.' She finished and had a small smile of her own.

'Thank you Brooke…thanks for giving me yet another chance…I can't promise I won't make mistakes but I can promise I will try with all my strength not to.' Peyton confirmed and embraced Brooke in the most loving platonic hug there was.

They lay in her bed in silence staring at the ceiling and listening to each other's breathing, Peyton had gotten out of bed for some seconds to put on a record and soon had crawled back in listening to Ryan Adams voice as he sang Wonderwall.

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

'Not that I'm not happy you're here Brooke but why, why come to me?' Peyton asked she didn't want to ruin their moment of complete bliss something they hadn't had in a very long time but she couldn't hear the question she had just asked over and over again in her head and it was nagging her, she heard Brooke breathe in heavily, yet she stayed silent for a moment or two.

'I…I just knew that I could count on you, I could come here and feel safe, no questions asked' she said and then began talking again. 'I missed you Peyton I just wanted my best friend back, I felt lonely all this time I felt lonely. You know when you break up with a great guy and you want to whine and cry with your best friend well I couldn't do that because you were the reason we broke up…but that's not the point.' Brooke said.

'Brooke I'm sorry about…' Peyton started but was cut of by Brooke who started talking again, she did not look mad if anything she looked really poignant.

'Wait let me finish, I just realised that I could be mad at you forever but by being mad at you I'd also be depressed forever…I need my best friend in my life, and yes Haley is my best friend to, but you have been forever and I was not ready to give up on forever.' Brooke said and smiled while shrugging. 'That's why I came to you, because no matter how badly either of us screw up, I'll always be there for you and I know you'll always be there for me.'

'We are best friends I mean we've dealt with two dead moms, three absent parents, love triangles, lockers with the name 'dike' spelled on it, time capsule's coming out, you showing your boobs in front of the rest of America, me doing coke, you benefiting, emo music, cat fights, cheer competitions, school shootings …I mean why give up now?' Peyton said and when she heard Brooke laugh she too joined in.

'Wow that sounded like a bad Spanish soap opera…like Telenovela.' Brooke added and hugged her best friend for the third time that night, this however was more of a playful hug.

'Okay so now that we've talked about almost everything I need to ask you something and you have to promise me you'll be one hundred percent honest with me.' Brooke told Peyton as she got a serious look on her face again.

'Okay…I promise.'

'What do you feel for Lucas, do you love him?' Brooke asked and a part of her was eager to find out yet another part was awaiting the answer anxiously cursing her for even asking the question.

_Backbeat the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels_

_The way I do about you now_

'I do love him…' Peyton started softly how was she going to tell Brooke everything without breaking her heart or getting slapped in the face or worse making her close up towards her again and running away, before that could happen Peyton decided to continue. '…and for the longest time I thought I was in love with him, but that's not it, I'm not. It's just that he was always was there when I needed someone to save me, when I was in need of saving so that made me think that we were meant to be together.' Peyton saw the rush of emotions rush over Brooke's face, first there was anger, then fright and now she was beginning to listen all ear.

'But I figured out that you don't have to be in love with someone because that person saves you, you can however just love the person…true love doesn't mean it's only there when someone saves you, it's there when you feel it in the pit of your stomach when looking at the person and knowing that that's the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, and when thinking about it I knew I only felt that once and with one person only…' Peyton was cut of by Brooke's voice.

'Jake' she said and when Peyton nodded she smiled at her, listening to Peyton she knew that what she was saying was right and she had felt that way with Lucas every time she was with him, but she couldn't help but be scared.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would_

_Like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

'So you guys together?' Brooke asked Peyton genuinely interested.

'We're taking it slow…I mean the last time I was with him I asked him to marry me, and now we're back to taking it slow, getting to know one another and I get to know Jenny all over again. It's great to have them back here.' Peyton said clearly in dream of her own, she snapped out of it though when she looked at Brooke.

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

'So what are you going to do with Lucas?' Peyton asked her and Brooke shook her head.

'I don't know…I love him I really do, it's just that maybe we're just not meant to be together, maybe I've been hoping that all the time, and I haven't been seeing what the world is trying to tell me, maybe I've just been chasing after the wrong guy.'

'Okay Brooke you listen to me, the world has only been trying to tell you that Luke is miserable without you and that you are miserable without him, it's been trying to tell you that that guy is insanely in love with you, and that he's beating himself up for ever letting you go, but that he's also heart broken for the way things went.' Peyton told her assertively as she held her shoulders in her hands.

_Today was gonna be the day_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do_

_About you now_

'I don't know Peyton…I think we need to try to just be friends.' Brooke said while smiling sadly and it was not for the first time that night.

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

'I hate to break it to you B. Davis but you and Lucas were never just friends…' she told her best friend.

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_You're my wonderwall_

'I guess that was the problem then…' Brooke added, as the two friends stared at each other they heard the door of Peyton's house being opened and the instruments of the song subside as the last line came on.

_You're my wonderwall_

'Peyton?' a male voice that belonged to Jake was heard throughout the house.

'Up here.' She said and smiled at Brooke who kinked up her eyebrow, they heard him walk almost run up the stairs and Brooke smiled knowingly.

'Hey God I missed you.' Jake said he knew he had just seen her but he still missed her, he walked into the room and stopped in his tracks when he saw Brooke sitting on Peyton's bed both smiling and sitting next to each other very comfortable.

'Nobody's dead…and I don't see any cuts or bruises so I'm guessing it's safe to enter.' Jake said half jokingly yet half seriously. The girls just laughed at him and both nodded their heads, truth was he was right to be a little hesitant after the hostile way the girls had been acting towards each other.

'I thought you'd only make sure Jenny was okay, what took you so long?' Peyton asked as she waited for Jake to answer.

'I had to drop Luke of as well, he was kind of…uhm…drunk.' Jake looked down he didn't want to see the expression on Brooke's face and neither the one on Peyton's face, Lucas was slowly changing and they all knew it, yet it could be stopped but only one person had the ability to stop it and also everyone knew who that certain person was.

'Well I better go…' Brooke got up and smiled at Jake then she looked at Peyton holding up her fist. 'Hoes over bros P. Sawyer.' She said and Peyton smiled bumping her fist with Brooke's.

'Hoes over bros.' Peyton stated and got up to hug Brooke.

'Thanks P. Sawyer, for everything.' She said in her ear and Peyton told her that she didn't have to mention it. They broke apart and Brooke walked out saying bye to Jake and giving him a slight wave.

'You guys okay?' Jake asked the blonde girl who sat back on her bed with a fulfilled smile on her face.

'We're getting there…' she replied.


	6. Whether you fall

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter and I'm hoping you'll like it, let me know what you think when you've finished reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used.**

_**Justawritier**_: I'm glad you like it so far, and I totally know what you mean I wished it had gone this way too, yet then again that is why I'm writing it :P, enjoy reading!

_**tinycapricorn12**_: Well I'm happy you still like it, and I just got your message it's really sweet thank you and don't worry I will continue this story…I hope you'll be pleased but please don't hate me too much.

_**erika x3**_: Thank you very much for your review, I always love it when you're reviewing you're so excited or very anxious it's just the way you look at things…lol. I'm not going to give away if she's going to give up on Lucas I can say one thing though I'm a sucker to for the hero complex.

_**Christabella: **_Thanks for the review I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!**

**Love Noor!**

**Chapter 6: Whether you fall**

'Rise and shine…rise and shine.' She said as she entered his room with a glass in her hand, she opened his curtains and waited for him to open his eyes, yet the only thing she got was a loud groan.

Lucas opened his eyes slowly and looked at her, he closed them again and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he then opened his eyes again only to come face to face with… 'Brooke?' he asked as if to make sure he was not dreaming, she smiled at him and now he was sure his hang over was taking a toll on him, he never was good with the drinking part.

'Wow don't act so surprised.' Brooke said as she put the glass full of disgustingness down on his nightstand, she had to stifle a laugh when she saw how adorably confused Lucas looked, yet she didn't blame him she didn't even know herself why and when she decided to come here. She just knew that she had gotten up way too early and she couldn't sleep anymore, then she had taken a shower got dressed left a note for Rachel and drove up to his street, just in time to see Karen leave for work.

Karen had smiled at Brooke when she saw her come out of her car and had given her a quick hug and while doing so she told her she had missed seeing her, Brooke nodded in agreement and had to do everything she could to not cry.

'That boy in there is lucky you're there to wake him, because if it were me he'd have a cold shower while being in bed, and after that I'd give him a yelling fit, and in addition I'd ground him for being drunk, but I can all still do that tonight.' Karen had told Brooke as she had opened the door for her to enter, leaving her alone in the quiet house.

'No…it's not that…' Lucas said as he sat up straight. 'No actually it is I'm very surprised, I mean you ignore me for a very long time, and if you're not ignoring me in the hallways you're yelling at me in the car park…and now you're here caring, it's just a bit confusing.' Lucas said while his right hand rubbed his temple.

'Luke has no one ever told you girls are confusing…' Brooke joked but when she saw Lucas' face stayed confused and questioning she knew she had to explain just like she had had to explain to Peyton. Brooke sighed it was simple really Peyton and Lucas had been at some part the most important people in her life and she loved them so much she would put their happiness before her own, now things had slightly changed and Mouth, Haley, Nathan had a big place in her heart, but the biggest still and would probably always belong to Lucas.

'Look Luke, I know me showing up here is mystifying, to say the least.' Brooke paused and sat down on the chair next to his bed, she felt she was breaking up with him all over again, Brooke thought back of the moment and a cold shrill ran along her back.

'_I love you Lucas…' she had said and when she saw him smile sweetly at her she didn't know if she could continue this was the second time she had said that she loved him and she could see that he liked it, before she lost herself in his smile and his beautiful blue eyes she knew she had to continue. '…and I probably always will.' And that's when Brooke knew Lucas knew what she was here for, what she came to do, because the small smile changed into a scared frown, and the spark in his eyes was replaced by a poignant and fearful look. _

Brooke shook her head literally ridding herself of the memory she tried so hard to forget yet somehow it always had a way of penetrating through her thoughts. Brooke took Lucas' hand in hers and smiled when she felt how good it actually was to hold him again even if it was just a small gesture she had missed him, all of him.

'I just realized that I can be mad at people I love for a very long time, but then at the end of the day I'll be the one who'll be bitter and alone.' Brooke told him and she could feel the tears burning in her eyes, god she was stuck in an awful emotional roller coaster. 'Luke I don't want to end up like my mother…' Brooke said while the tears had already begun falling freely out of her eyes, pouring down her delicate rosy cheeks. She could feel Lucas' broad arms wrap around her and there was so much Brooke Penelope Davis could do not to lean into his chest and cry her heart out.

She inhaled his scent and it felt like a few months ago all over again, she had missed him and the fact that she was holding on to him for dear life only proved that. 'I missed you Luke…so much.' She choked as she talked Lucas nodded and had to do everything in his power not to let out a sob also, he held onto her and her vanilla, coco nut, strawberry scent and it made him somehow feel safe. She smelt so good and for some it could have been a little too much, but for Lucas it was the scent he had been aching to draw in for so long.

'I missed you too pretty girl.' He said and he could hear her let out a sob yet again, they both held each other a little longer then either had intended but no one was there to tell them they held each other too long, or that it was somehow too soon for them to hug each other without properly talking about what had been happening to them the past few months. No one was there to tell them what to do, and they both knew this, the hugging was exactly what they both ought to be doing because their heart's were telling them that.

Brooke was the first to pull away and to look into his eyes, she smiled a little embarrassedly he smiled back softly, and they stared at each other taking in each other's features and trying to memorize every blemish and every perfection, it was as if they were memorizing and seeing each other for the first time all over again. Lucas cleared his throat and smiled at the brunette a little awkwardly.

'Where do we go from here?' he asked he didn't know what she wanted to do with him or if she even wanted him in her life, she smiled and held his hand in hers.

'I was hoping that maybe we could be friends…real friends this time with no benefits just friends who can lean on each other, have fun, talk…that is of course if you want to.' Brooke said and asked him at the same time she saw him nod and let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

_Great now we're back to being friends when all I want to do is kiss her and tell her that I love her. _Lucas thought as he nodded, she smiled at him and the smile gracefully showed of her dimples.

'Now this might be weird for a while but I think we can manage, also I can't promise I won't make some snide remarks about you and Peyton when I'm PMSing.' Brooke said and yet again she saw Lucas nod understandingly, when did everything become so chokingly uncomfortable between them, all Brooke could think of when she watched his chiselled jaw and his ice azure eyes, that she felt her shirt was shrinking right there and then making it unable for her to breath.

_Come on Davis get it together, get your mind out of the gutter. _Brooke told herself as she looked into his eyes, friends that was all they were going to be just friends – 'fate' had given them enough signs that they weren't supposed to be together now it was up to them to accept it, but if they weren't supposed to be together then why did both Brooke and Lucas find it so extremely difficult to acknowledge their alleged fate.

'So…' Lucas said being the one to break the silence which this time had been quite awkward for both teens, he got up and rubbed his temple yet again making a note for himself never to drink again to drown his sorrows because in the mornings it would only be worse he didn't know if he could live up to that promise but hey all you can do is try right.

'I'm going to take a shower and since it is…' Lucas said glancing towards the clock and reading it was only… 'SEVEN! Brooke are you nuts!?' Lucas asked Brooke dubiously she smiled sweetly at him and he couldn't help but smile back, Brooke Davis certainly had the charm and the wit to make everyone smile at her and forget they were actually mad. 'Well I'll take a shower and then we can go out for breakfast.'

There they were sitting at a booth in Karen's cafe who was pleased to see them both getting along and had already send Lucas some glares Lucas squirmed in his seat whenever she did but then focused his full attention on Brooke again, there conversation had died they were out of things to talk about, things that of course didn't mean a lot and were not that important. They smiled at each other uneasily.

'So…' Brooke began this time she even had to shake her head at the word she chose. _Way to make things more uncomfortable Brooke…did you just come out of a cheesy movie or what and since when did I become the social idiot I am always talkative why does my gabby nature have to leave me just now. _Brooke thought to herself as she saw Lucas play with the little bit that was left of his pancake.

'Why is this awkward?' he asked and Brooke laughed it was really not something for Lucas to speak his mind just like he did, and it most certainly was out of character for Brooke to be all silent and broody, the roles had suddenly changed but it was not too late for Brooke to become the one that spoke her mind and she did.

'Well maybe that's because you kissed my best friend twice while we were dating.' Brooke said and immediately regretted it when she saw Lucas' face fall, she shook her head mostly at herself and reached out for his hand which had been resting on the table and while she touched it he looked up at her. She subconsciously rubbed it with her thumb and gave him a sad yet sincere smile.

'I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…' Brooke tried and Lucas merely nodded at her, he was back to squirming in his seat and that only made everything much more uncomfortable. Both Lucas and Brooke knew this was going to take some time, it was not going to be all good in a matter of a day, they were so used to yelling at each other, ignoring each other or giving on another devious remarks, it would be hard to getting used to being nice to one another again…right? That was the reason this was so unbelievably painful, not because they were going to be friends instead of lovers but because they were just so accustomed to being hostile towards each other.

No that was definitely not the reason, and both knew it but if they wanted to be part of each other's life then they had to be able to just be friends. Lucas had to be able to just have her as his friend because there was no way in hell she would ever open her heart for him again.

Lucas closed his eyes temporarily as he thought of what consequences him being friends with her could bring, she would date and he would most likely get jealous, but anything was better than the way he had been feeling this past month, he didn't think someone could actually just cut you out of their life but Brooke most certainly could she didn't talk to him except for the arguing and that was not fun at all. Lucas knew that this friends thing was going to be hard but it was better then not having her at all.

Both Lucas and Brooke got up after saying goodbye to Karen and made their way out of the cafe Lucas held the door open for and she gave him a full dimpled smile Lucas had to remind himself to keep breathing, as she walked passed him while swaying her hips from side to side Lucas let out a groan and threw his head back in an agitated matter, it felt like two years ago all over again.

'Come on Broody you of all people don't want to be late for school now would you.' Brooke said as she beamed at him and made her way towards Lucas' red car, one that had Keith once owned, Lucas however didn't respond and that made Brooke stop and turn around, she looked at the young man standing on the other side of the sidewalk completely lost in thoughts and she called to him yet he didn't respond.

'Lucas Eugene Scott! Get your ass out of bed!!!' Brooke's mouth was moving nonetheless another voice rang through Lucas' head, it pierced his ears and he let out an aggravated groan, his body heaved up and he stared at his wall, he had been dreaming.

'Mom?' Lucas asked as he regained his composure, everything had just been a dream, Brooke showing up and making sure he was okay, them trying to be friends – all of it had been stupid thoughts made up by his mind, a fantasy, something that would never happen.

Lucas shook his head and looked at his mother who didn't look particularly happy with him at that moment, her vein in her neck was swollen an indication that she had been screaming at him for more then five minutes Lucas tried to smile at his mother but it came out as a confused look in the mix of a yawn and a 'fierce headache expression', or better yet 'hangover expression'. Karen however was not buying it and so Lucas got ready for the screaming match and then the punishment which he knew would be following.

'Tigger!' a very pregnant Haley yelled as she tried to catch up with the auburn brunette, Brooke turned her head in the direction of Haley, Haley watched her friend and had to admit that she looked good, better than she had looked for the last couple of days. Brooke waited for Haley to catch up to her and smiled sweetly at her.

'Hey future tutor-mom.' Brooke said enthusiastically, she saw Haley scrunch her eyebrows in confusion and smiled at her, she locked her arms with her best friend and began walking through the hall, Haley was very happy Brooke was obviously doing better she just didn't understand how.

'So what's up?' she asked Haley who shook the awful thoughts she had been having as to why Brooke was happy again out of her head and got a serious look again, she held Brooke's hand in her own before she started talking she gave it a reassuring and almost apologetic squeeze, she smiled shyly at her and began talking.

'Brooke I heard you and Peyton are trying to mend your friendship.' Haley began and when she saw Brooke nod and give her small smile with a shrug of the shoulders she continued afraid that if she didn't continue now she'd never get the confidence to do it.

'Well I was thinking since you're willing to give Peyton a chance maybe you would give Lucas a chance too…?' Haley asked and looked at Brooke all the while having a hesitant expression displayed on her face.

'No…no way…never gonna happen!' she stated shaking her head as she did so, she heard Haley sigh and sighed in the process, this was going to be one hell of a talk.

'Why tigger, why would you give Peyton a chance but not Lucas, didn't they do the same thing, they made the same mistake.' Haley told Brooke, she really didn't get that you could forgive one person for a mistake they made but couldn't forgive the other one, while the mistake had been the same.

'Because…' Brooke said as if that were to give Haley an answer, Brooke had to admit she didn't even know herself why she would give Peyton a chance but not Lucas, if you looked at it like Haley probably did; Peyton was the one who Brooke should have forgiven the last, Peyton was her best friend and had been for so many years, yet she still had hurt Brooke two times while knowing how much her heart had been aching the first time she stabbed it.

As Brooke thought of it she really didn't know why she had forgiven Peyton yet she did, yes she was her best friend and had hurt her more than anyone could ever hurt the infamous Brooke Davis, but that was the thing though she was her best friend…her 'sister', the only one she could count on the only person who knew any and everything about her life, and it was like she told Peyton she wasn't ready to give that up…she needed the only family she ever had and that person as much as it sucked right now, was and would always be Peyton.

It's like what they say you can have the biggest argument with your family but at the end of the day they'll still defend you towards others and they'll still be there for you when you fall, they'll be there to catch you.

Brooke knew why she couldn't forgive Lucas, because for once she didn't trust on her family to catch her, she didn't trust anyone else to catch her but Lucas, and when she fell he wasn't standing behind her with his arms open ready to scoop her in them, he had been the one who had pushed her of off an twenty story building, at least that is how it felt for Brooke, she had to get up and a hand was reaching out for her, yet she didn't trust that particular hand anymore it had been the same hand that pushed her in the first place.

That's why she couldn't forgive Lucas or at least not yet, she had given Peyton a second chance but ever since she did she didn't lean back on her for the fullest she did however lean back on Lucas and that hadn't helped, the one who she trusted the most and loved the most also hurt her the most.

'I can't okay…Hales…please you just got to understand I can't forgive him just like that…' Brooke tried to reason with Haley who only tried to help and change everything back to the way it was.

'But see that's the thing Brooke I don't understand.' Haley said confused and Brooke nodded her head, she knew she didn't understand but nobody ever would and that was something she knew she had to live with, she was just tired of everything and just wanted it to go, the bell rang throughout the hallways and Brooke let out a relieved breath, she kissed Haley's cheek and told her they'd talk later.

As Brooke made her way down to her History class she suddenly remembered who was going to be there and swallowed the lump that had been formed in her throat he had probably heard she had forgiven Peyton, this was not going to be a fun hour.

'Brooke!' she heard and looked behind her, yep he definitely knew he grabbed her wrist in his hand and walked with her to the other side of the hallway. She could see him fuming and he could see her think of something to say, the only question was what was there left to say between the notorious lovers…ex-lovers?

**Don't hate me too much for the dream sequence, I was writing it as if it were a normal scene but then later on I figured that Brooke wouldn't forgive Lucas that easily and I also think I don't want to because when she does forgive and who knows when that will happen but when she does it'll be awesome…don't know when it's gonna be but it's going to be awesome!! Mark my words :P**

**Leave me a review!**


	7. The breaking point

**Thanks for your reviews! I'm so happy with them and I'm hoping you will like this chapter I don't know if you will I just hope you will…**

_**tinycapricorn12**_: I'm very happy you're enjoying the story, this will be an arguing chapter but it is one hundred percent BRUCAS! So enjoy, I hope this update was fast enough!

_**erika x3**_: Well I can understand that you don't exactly get why Brooke wouldn't forgive Lucas, but I'm hoping that in due time you will, and I think that you will…anyways I'm glad you liked the dream sequence and I'm hoping you'll like this chapter and something tells me that you will.

_**Bianca: **_I'm very pleased to see that you like the story so much, and you're totally right the Brucas love will never ever die, not ever! Enjoy this chapter and leave me another review!

_**CheeryFan (Gia): **_Thank you so much for your review I loved it and I'm so happy you're reading the story. I'm very glad you like the moping and brooding both Lucas and Brooke do and are not putting it off as not more needed drama, I really do find it horrific that we didn't get to see much of that in season 4 at least not from Lucas' side and I feel that we didn't get to see much of it from Brooke's either…because stupid skinny bitch was in the way of all that and ready to dig her skinny little paws into Lucas the minute she got the chance…ugh! I'm happy you like the outbursts and I'm not done with them yet, I understand how you feel towards Peyton and I'm trying to think of ways to make her life harder without it being real drama, so that no one will really want to save her again…you know like Lucas. I have to admit it I am a sucker for jealous Lucas so you'll see more of him to don't worry…gehehe. Very happy you didn't hate the Brooke Peyton forgiving moment…I wrote Brooke's thought as best as I could making it understandable why she had to forgive her for her own sake. Anyways thank you so much for commenting, I think you'll enjoy this chapter…I'd like to know though.

_**Princetongirl: **_Thanks for the review! I hope you'll like it!

**Well that were my thank you's now on with the chapter there's more drama and more display of gloomy emotions…something I really wanted to see in the 4****th**** season unfortunately Mark was already planning the Leyton sex scene…vomit! God I hated them then when I saw Brooke's face…I wanted Lucas to go after her but of course that didn't happen…geez…anyways enough of my rambling…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters!**

**Leave me a review when you're done I'd really love to have some more…please!?**

**Love Noor!**

**Chapter 7: The breaking point**

'_Brooke!' she heard and looked behind her, yep he definitely knew he grabbed her wrist in his hand and walked with her to the other side of the hallway. She could see him fuming and he could see her think of something to say, the only question was what was there left to say between the notorious lovers…ex-lovers?_

'What the hell Lucas…' Brooke yelled as she struggled to get herself out of his grasp he had been having on her for too long. She looked up at the boy she had once trusted more than anyone in her life the only boy who had even gotten close to her heart, a boy who she still loved even after all of the hard hits she had gotten, a boy she wanted to hold when looking in his sad blue eyes, she looked at Lucas Scott and the promise she had made herself rang through her head.

_Look at you, you are a pathetic excuse of a girl you can't even be around him for more than thirty seconds and you're already swooning...Never fall for him again remember...that's the promise_ a nagging voice told Brooke, one that belonged to the bitter part of her.

'What do you want from me?' Brooke asked as she eyed Lucas, as she asked him the question he had to do everything to not laugh out loud and yell. Wasn't it obvious he just wanted her, all of her even though he wanted to scream that over the rooftops, nevertheless Lucas knew he couldn't.

'You're ignoring me.' Lucas simply said and Brooke looked at him her right eyebrow raised her hands were resting on her hip.

'Yeah so...' she replied as if it were the answer Lucas wanted to hear.

'You're not ignoring Peyton.' Lucas began as he thought back of the two of them smiling and greeting one another in the car park, he saw it was still somewhat uncomfortable between the two but still she did act civil around her and she acknowledged Peyton's presence something she didn't do with him and he needed to know why.

'Why are you still ignoring me...why are you still mad at me?' Lucas asked he knew he must have sounded really stupid, it sounded as if he didn't know what he had done, yet he knew all to well, he knew he wasn't going to get her forgiveness anytime soon but he also thought that neither was Peyton however she had forgiven her, which was odd because the girls had been going at it like cage fighters and it took them only a few days to mend their friendship.

'You're kidding me right...' Brooke started and when she saw Lucas's sad expression she wanted to hold him but then another part of her wanted to hit him, that boy was so ignorant some times.

'How can you even ask me such a question?' Brooke said her voice was getting louder and the words came out firmer and more livid.

'Didn't Peyton and I make the same mistake...was what I did so much worse then what Peyton did?' he asked the brunette who seemed to want to use him as a punching bag right about now, class had already started five minutes ago one of his favourite classes even but he didn't care about class he just cared about the brunette standing in front of him with so much vim and vigour

'No you didn't make the same mistake you made me believe that you loved me, that I was the one for you...Peyton never did that. You convinced me that you were the one for me...and the worst part was that I believed you, I trusted you more than I trusted anyone else...but you never trusted me.' Brooke said the last part came out barely audible.

'I did trust you...' Lucas said as he looked at her, he didn't know where she got the idea of him not trusting her why would he even feel that he couldn't trust her she never did anything to him for him to doubt his trust for. Lucas sighed and looked at the empty hallway the silence seemed to haunt him and he knew why, she never did anything that made him question his trust for her, while he did almost everything that did.

'No you didn't you never let me all the way in, you never really gave me your heart while I did give you mine and look what you did with it...you shred it into a million pieces and when I finally had it all glued back together you stamped on it and did it again...you hurt me Lucas and I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you.' Brooke said this time she was not looking into his blue orbs, she did not want to drown in his eyes and she knew that if she did look up that was the faithful thing that would happen.

'You weren't the only one hurt you know...I saw you with Chris Keller when I was about to declare my love to you...I thought we would finally talk about everything after the wedding but you came to break up with me...I just lost Keith and then I had to lose you too – don't you think those things hurt me?' Lucas asked as he remained silent waiting for her to answer, she looked at him and what he expected to see was the one thing he didn't.

Lucas wanted to see some regret, shame, sadness...forgiveness maybe even a mutual feeling, yet that was not the thing he saw radiating of his _pretty girl's _face. Yes there was some sadness however in comparison to the rage that was radiating of her face sadness seemed pretty trivial.

'How dare you bring up Keith, you think it was easy for me to break up with you when you just lost him but being with you and knowing I wasn't the one you wanted hurt me just as much – I miss Keith too you know.' She said while tears were silently pouring down her cheeks as she talked to Lucas her hand was on his chest pushing him away every time she did so, now her hand was droopily pushing him away while it was somewhat resting on his chest.

Lucas listened to her intently the guilt hastened its way through his body making him feel appalling about ever opening his mouth to speak. He wanted to hold her in his arms and make her feel safe but he knew he couldn't he didn't have that right anymore, the tears fell down from her chin and landed on her shirt. Lucas looked at the beautiful broken girl and held her hand in his while keeping it safe on his chest.

'Brooke I'm so sorry for everything I put you through, I just love you so much...' Lucas said and waited for her to look up when she did he continued.

'Can't you find it in your heart to forgive me?' he added and waited for her response anxiously his heart was beating faster and the grip he had around her hand tightened.

'How?' she asked him and shook her head. 'How am I supposed to do that Lucas, I gave you another chance remember.' She told him and broke free from the grip he had on her hand.

'You just have to trust me.' He said and instantly felt empty as she took her hand away from his.

'Yeah because it turned out so well when I did the last time.' Brooke said acerbically and wiped away the tears that had been lingering on her cheeks feverishly. She shook her head and gave him a small impaired laugh.

'Why can't you, I still love you and you still love me?' Lucas said and saw her shake her head yet again.

'I'm sorry but I can't Lucas...' she said and was about to walk away when his voice interrupted her.

'But why...I need to know why?' he said and Brooke didn't even know if he realised what he said and how he said it, she turned around slowly and looked at him, the memory came rushing back through both of their minds as soon as Lucas saw her face he knew what he had said and how it sounded.

'_But why...I need to know why?' Brooke asked him desperately, she felt the tears slowly slip out of her eyes and blend with the rain, at some point she didn't know if it was the rain or if it had been her._

'_Because...you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute, and because you quote Camoo even though I've never actually seen you read...' he paused and looked at her, he knew she was the one, she was the one he wanted to spent the rest of his life with and he was going to make sure she felt the same way by the end of the night._

'_And because you miss your parents – but you'll never ever admit that...and because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my life and they've both been with you...I mean that's gotta mean something right.' He said and waited for her to give him a response anything even if it was just the smallest smile in the world when he didn't see any form of reaction he continued desperately._

'_And because we're both gonna get pneumonia, but if you need to know why I love you…I can go on all night…' he told her seriously, there it was the small dimpled smile he had been waiting for, hoping to see it and while she smiled at him he breathed a sigh of relief he was afraid he'd lose her, but when she told him he did 'pretty good' he knew she was not going anywhere..._Lucas couldn't have known how wrong he had been.

Brooke shuddered, that night - the memory, the feeling she had when being with him, the way her heart ached in a good way, the way she felt her breath come in rigid heaps as they made love to one another in her bed, it all came back to her right there and then, the beautiful moments of complete ecstasy she had once shared with the guy standing in front of her, looking at her, pleading with her to forgive him.

Sadly enough the delightful memories in Brooke's mind were soon followed by the more adverse ones, the heart ache, all the tears she had cried, that aching feeling that told her she was not and would never be good enough for him, a mean voice telling her Peyton was the one and always would be the one for Lucas Eugene Scott, loneliness, anger, betrayal, emptiness but most of all sorrow, came rushing through Brooke's body and mind.

As Brooke looked up at Lucas who was still in anticipation of Brooke's answer, she knew what it had to be. She knew the answer and looked at him while saying the words out loud, words she would never forgive herself for saying yet it were the same words that needed to be said so that they could both move on with their life's, so that Brooke would never feel that pain again.

'Because I don't love you anymore…'

There it was the answer to all of Lucas's questions and the hope that could be seen in his eyes merely seconds ago were now vanished, he felt as if all the air had been sucked out of his lungs, as if he was having a heart attack and this was not due to his disease but because of the girl he needed in his future, a girl who, he was positive was his one, she was walking back to class without giving him another glance, Lucas' hand went to his chest and he was sure the aching was not a good feeling to have.

Brooke walked away from him and the moment she did tears spilled out of her eyes once again making there path down her cheeks, she prayed to God that he wouldn't believe her words, yet she knew he would, there was no ounce of hurt, sadness, or insincerity in her voice, everything she said every single word she had said seemed to be so genuine but Brooke knew it wasn't and hadn't been genuine, she knew she still loved him so much and she always would.

Opening the door to the class room Brooke looked back hoping to see him and when she did she sighed, he was walking towards the door which led to the car park, he was leaving once again giving up without a fight. Brooke shook her head she knew that was not fair of her to think, if the roles would have been reversed she wouldn't even try to talk to him so many times, but the roles weren't reversed and Lucas wasn't the one who had been hurt by her twice…Brooke had to live in the course of her life with that heart ache that seemed to become additionally unbearable each single day.

And so she walked into class knowing this was going to be a long day especially since she had so much time to think about what she had said over and over again…why she had told him that she didn't love him anymore.

Lucas opened the big white door and walked out of the school, out of the hallway he would never just see as a hallway in his high school, no now it would be the hallway where he had gotten his heart ripped out and stomped on many times and then it was shredded into a billion pieces not ever being able to becoming whole again, that seemed a little melodramatic but that is exactly how Lucas felt as he leaned back against the white metal door.

Finally one tear slipped out of his eye, a tear he had been holding for so long. He didn't make any attempt to wipe it away, no other tears followed so he just left it there, fearing that when it was gone everything would be so much more real and the words that seemed to be haunting his thoughts would be real as well.

Lucas thought back to some heart breaking minutes ago, maybe he had heard her wrong, maybe she said that she did indeed still loved him and his mind was just playing tricks with him, he had been having these awful dreams where she told him she didn't love him anymore so maybe he had been daydreaming, maybe maybe maybe…

He knew this wasn't a maybe case scenario, what she had said he had heard loud and clear, the words she spoke were genuine there was no quiver in her voice, no tremble of the lip, no truth hidden behind her hazel eyes, no shake of the hand, everything she said was sincere…and that's why he felt even more fraught and miserable.

Lucas stood up straight and headed towards his car, he would read some of his favourite books in the hope of finding the answer of what to do next maybe, Shakespeare could give him some advice…but was there any… were there any answers, if someone tells you that they somehow stopped loving you then what was there left to say and - or figure out it seemed pretty damn clear to her and maybe he should just accept it and listen to her for once, maybe she had been trying to tell him all along but he just didn't listen to her, he knew she was the girl for him and she would always be but now he thought about it maybe he wasn't the guy for her…again the 'maybe's' swept through Lucas' mind as he allowed his legs to carry him.

Lucas opened his door to his car and was about to get in when a thought came back to him as he looked at Keith's mustang and remembered the times that she had been standing by him, when he just had his accident she was the one hovering above him and telling him to open his eyes, she forgave him when he asked her to, Brooke was the one comforting him when Nathan had had his accident she had been there for him and she was the one standing next to him on Keith's funeral…people who don't love you don't do that right.

Lucas shook his head what was he doing he couldn't just leave her again without a fight, she did want him to fight for her right, and with that thought he turned back around and made his way into school again…with the words that lingered his mind as he opened the white door of the school again.

'_What I wanted…I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted you to say that there was no one else you could ever be with and that you'd rather be alone than without me. I wanted the Lucas Scott from the beach that night telling the world he is the one for me.' _

And what Brooke Penelope Davis wanted, Brooke Penelope Davis got, at least from Lucas Scott, because the boy from that beach that night was back.

**Like it? Review please!**


	8. Neverending math equation

**Hello everyone first off thanks so much for all the reviews, they meant so much to me and secondly here's the next chapter, just so you know it's way longer than any of my other chapters but I just didn't want the last part to be in another chapter because I wanted to end with it and it was too short to have it as a chapter by itself…you'll see when you read it! **

**Now for the thank yous here goes:**

_**TreeHillRaven4life: **_Thanks very much for your review I'm glad you're liking the story and I suppose I'm very happy you liked the last sentence it just felt right to write it down I guess gehehe enjoy the chapter!

_**CheerandBrood323**_: Yeah sorry about the 'I don't love you anymore…' I just had to put that in you know, but I hope the end made up for it and I'm sure this chapter will too, to a certain extend, sorry it made you cry although I have to admit that was the reaction I was hoping to get…lol.

_**Princetongirl: **_Very glad to see you're still reading and thanks for the review!

_**catcat51092: **_I'm very happy that you liked the last chapter it took me a while to write because I didn't exactly know how I wanted it to turn out and I was pleased to see you liked the last part too, keep reviewing I appreciate it!

_**brucasforever77**_: Thanks for the review, nice to know you think this story is 'amazing', I'm glad you like it…enjoy the chapter!

_**erika x3**_: Have I already told you that I love the way you get so excited your reviews make me smile every single time I read them…and yes he is going back…I thought Lucas was done being ignorant and you know I'm a sucker for those cheesy and very corny moments…like when someone is leaving and the person they love but have to leave show up at the airport to stop them…God gotta love it! Gehehhe…anyways enjoy!

_**FinallyPJ: **_Hell yeah he's gonna fight…gehehe he's like our own Rocky…Brooke Davis really knows how to get it out of him…or I just love to write those sappy romance stories either way he's going back and I think you'll be pleased with this chapter…let me know what you think.

_**tinycapricorn12**_: Brooke is gonna get a surprise alright…I'm glad you're still reading and reviewing that is…keep ehm coming!

_**Padfoot: **_Thanks for the review, very glad you like the story!

_**Justawritier**_: I so know what you mean that rain scene is one of my favourites too…that's why I'm so much more pissed of that we'll probably never see something like that again…ugh sometimes I just hate Mark how could he make them so darn cute and so easy to fall in love with and just take it all away from us…for the life of me I can't understand and I really don't want to…sorry again I'm rambling anyways thanks for the review and keep it going!

**Okay everyone here you go next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…if I did Brooke and Lucas would be in complete bliss (they'd be together!)**

**Love Noor!**

**Chapter 8: Neverending math equation**

He waited for her to come out of class to drag her away with him, he didn't know how he was going to do that without getting multiple injuries, the only thing he did know was that no matter what it took he would get her to talk to him, not yell nor cry just talk.

As the bell rung throughout Tree Hill High Lucas's heart started beating faster, he hadn't bother to go back to history class he had already missed half of it, and the point of surprising Brooke for once would be ruined as well, so he waited and the door to the classroom was opened Lucas stayed a little to the right thus their history teacher would not notice him, he did just skip class and even though he was a 'basketball jock' and shouldn't care Lucas knew that he did, so he stayed behind a little waiting for her to come out.

'Luke?' Brooke asked as she looked at him, he was leaning against some lockers and looked very anxious, Brooke took a step towards him and waited for him to say something.

However Lucas didn't say something, he didn't smile, didn't nod, he didn't acknowledge her presence in any way possible, that was of course until he took her arm in his strong hand and held his other hand on the small of her back and escorted her out of the school followed by him.

'Okay you know this whole determent Lucas was fun at first but now you're just creeping me out.' Brooke told Lucas as she tried to break free from his grip he had on her for the second time that day and it wasn't even lunch time yet.

'We need to talk.' Lucas reasoned with her and opened the faithful white metal door, to his astonishment Brooke hadn't struggled as much as he thought she would, she hadn't yelled at him making people turn their heads around and wonder if he was a kidnapper, so that was a plus.

'I thought my words were clear.' Brooke bit back, she even surprised herself when she said it, her words seemed so cold like they meant nothing to her what so ever, and that this act Lucas was pulling was such a joke, her words seemed patronizing but her eyes didn't hold any form of coldness in them and when Lucas' looked at her the coldness he expected to see wasn't there. The look in her eyes was on of hurt, sadness and hope something he hadn't seen the first time she told him those wounding words that would haunt him in his sleep for decades.

'Just get in the car.' Lucas told her aggressively making Brooke raise her eyebrow in true Brooke Davis fashion he shook his head and opened the door for her, she stepped in reluctantly and kept her eyes on him while he closed the car door for her with a satisfied smile.

In the distance he saw his little brother looking at him and smiling at him, he smiled back and had to stifle a laugh when he saw him give him the thumbs up before he was dragged away by the arm by a very aggressive and an emotionally unstable Haley.

'So where are Brooke and Luke?' Jake asked as he sat down on the lunch table next to Peyton who was his friends for now…Jake didn't know what to do when he saw her, he wanted to be together with her again but seeing as the last time he saw her they rushed into too many things too soon, he knew that right now he needed to do what was best for him, not for Jenny or for basketball or whatever just for him, and that meant for now being Peyton's friend and finding out if her feelings towards him were real.

'Uhm I have no idea…I did hear they had some big argument during their History class.' Peyton told the group that was seated around the lunch table; there was Nathan, Haley, Skills, Bevin, Mouth, Jake and herself. She looked up when Nathan spoke.

'Uhm I think they might be gone for a while, Lucas somewhat abducted Brooke when I last saw them, fortunately for him she kind of agreed without giving him multiple injuries, that is of course from where I saw them.' Nathan said and in the process he got hit on his head, he squinted his eyes and yelped.

'Ow…what the hell was that for?' he asked as he turned towards Haley who was by now fuming, this whole hormone thing was starting to annoy Nathan beyond believes, this entire week she had been stuck in the angry and irritated hormone, needless to say Nathan wanted her to move on from that and at this point he would even expect the 'quickly upsetting' hormone.

'We've been together the entire day, how come this hasn't come up…don't you trust me enough to tell me…are you talking to someone else some one you might trust…are you in love with someone else, because I'm fat and I'm having all these hormone changes, might that someone be Rachel Gatina?' Haley said while the tears started to run down her glowing cheeks.

The entire group watched in awe and to a certain extend horror as they saw the scene unfold itself in front of them. On second thought the angry hormone had been pretty good Nathan noted as he saw Haley's lip tremble he seated him self a little better so he could hold her in his arms, she didn't back away when he held her and that was an accomplishment in itself.

'Babe…you are the only one in my life that I would even trust okay…I love you and no one else, and I didn't tell you about Brooke and Lucas because I really just forgot…I'm sorry.' Nathan said as he waited for her to answer she smiled up at him and kissed him hard on the lips not caring that she was enrolling into the entire PDA couple, her stomach showed every single person in school that Nathan and she were not uncomfortable with affection.

'Thank you baby…' Haley said and she could literally hear every single person breath out a sigh of relief she looked at them in mere surprise.

'Sorry people but that's what happens when you're pregnant you have mood swings and I happen to have them a lot.' She told her friends with a smile on her face, they all laughed when hearing her words and continued to resume their talk about the oh so notorious couple also known as _Brucas_.

'So do you think Lucas is going to convince her to forgive him?' Jake asked no one in particular and waited for someone to answer his question.

'I don't know…I mean it's a wonder Brooke forgave Peyton…' Haley began and looked at Peyton who looked down ashamed, Haley reached over to take her hand in her own she didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or hated, but it was the truth.

'Yeah…she was pretty hurt by you.' Jake said as if he was in a world of his own, Nathan, Skills and Mouth eyed him suspiciously. They would have to talk to Jake because it seemed that not only Brooke had been hurt in the entire Peyton/Lucas ordeal, triangle rumbas or whatever the hell it was.

'I just hope they'll be okay…' Peyton said barely audible all her friends looked at her and Peyton felt as if she they burned holes into her body; she just wanted to sink through the ground right there and then because of the shame.

'Let's hope they will.' Skills added.

'Okay…you had to bring me to the beach…why so I could kill you and dump you into the sea?' Brooke asked mockingly as she looked around her, it was their spot on the beach, it was the same spot she told Lucas she was a joke, and the same spot they made out while doing the whole non-exclusive dating thing.

'Just for once shut up and listen.' Lucas told Brooke, he didn't know when it exactly was he had become so aggressive but he was all doing it for her, he needed her to know he loved her and wanted to be with her and that he would do anything for her, even if it was just being her friend he would do that too because not being with her, not having her to talk to, to laugh with, to pool with it was slowly tearing him apart and he could not let that happen.

'Brooke I don't believe you…I love you and I know you love me too, maybe you're not in love with me but you do love me, or even care because if you didn't you wouldn't hate me, and you wouldn't push me away so hard, and you know what I'm done with being pushed as of today you're pushing against a brick wall and it's not moving anywhere anytime soon…' Lucas began he watched Brooke's face and saw the small sad smile he had been hoping to see the entire day, yet before she could get a word in he continued.

'I love you Brooke and I want to be with you…but if you're not up for that I understand…I need you Brooke…I need you in my life even if it as a friend, you told me to fight for you and here I am fighting for you.' Lucas ended he waited for her to say something anything at all and when he saw the small tear drop down her face his heart began to raise what did that tear mean?

'Say something Brooke…' he began and she breathed in deeply looking into the blue eyes she had tried to avoid so hard only to find it almost impossible now.

'I love you too Lucas…and I wanted to be with you too.' She said and Lucas interrupted her.

'Then why did you break up with me, we could've made things work…' he asked her desperately, he knew she broke up with him because of the kiss but he couldn't help but wonder if that was all.

'Because I'm never going to be her Luke…you loved her and you thought she didn't love you or at least not in that way, so you choose me and told me you loved me, but when she told me she loved you…I knew there was nothing else in the way of you two getting together except me…I wanted you to be happy Lucas, both of you and if that meant I was going to be miserable, bitter and alone then so be it, because the boy I love and the girl I love deserve to have that amazing feeling when I'm with you Luke.' Brooke said the tears hadn't stopped from falling as a matter of fact they had were pouring down Brooke's cheeks frequently.

Lucas stood there shocked, he listened to every word that came out of Brooke's mouth and couldn't help but let that feeling in his stomach sink with every single one, every single word was a hit and he was now beyond furies when she ended her monologue. _She _was Peyton and that _she, _had ruined his chance of being with Brooke the entire way, he didn't mind that Peyton told him that she loved him but for her to tell Brooke, she knew Brooke she knew it would break her and she knew that Brooke only wanted Peyton to be happy no matter how mad she was at her.

'Brooke…I didn't know that…' Lucas finally said as he looked down ashamed even though this time he hadn't done anything wrong aside from the two kisses of course.

'It doesn't matter anymore Luke, I forgave Peyton…and I forgive you too.' She said with a sad tone, she looked at Lucas and waited for him to do his victory dance, for him to jump up in excitement she waited for his grin, however she got none she merely saw him nod and turn around towards the car. They both got in without another word spoken and sat in silence as he drove Brooke to Rachel's house, there was no point in going back to school for one hour.

'Brooke…' he said as she was about to get out of his car, Brooke turned back around to Lucas. 'I'm sorry I hurt you so much…thank you for giving me another chance…I…' Lucas began but was cut off by Brooke who held her hand up as if to tell him to stop talking.

'It's okay Lucas…I've done some things I am not proud of and hey I still got some chances…' she said and was about to continue this time Lucas cut her off though.

'Brooke I know you want to be just friends, but I'm still convinced I'm the guy for you and I know you're the girl for me, you're my one…and I made you a promise… two actually, I'll fight for you and I'll save you from whatever you need saving…I'll also always love you pretty girl…' he said with a small smile and Brooke smiled back and let out a little light hearted laugh.

'Luke…' she said clearly touched by what he had just said.

'Let's just leave it at that okay?' Lucas stated more then asked and when he saw Brooke nod her head he nodded too in agreement she got out of the car and shut it behind her waving at Lucas.

Lucas sat in his car in silence there was one thing he needed to do and when he started to get the car into drive he knew he had to do it right now.

Jake and Peyton walked into Peyton's room and sat down on her bed, they hadn't said much while they were at school and the drive to her home had been hauntingly quiet, now that Peyton thought about it ever since lunch Jake had been pretty quiet, and just as she was about to ask him what was wrong the door to her room was pushed, almost shoved open by a livid looking Lucas.

'Heya Luke…are you okay?' Peyton asked rather cheery and to Lucas' idea she was a tad too cheery, which made him even more aggravated than he already was, he had never been really mad at Peyton before but now after the conversation he had had with Brooke he wanted to yell at her until the end of time.

'What the hell did you tell Brooke?' asked Lucas and both Peyton and Jake looked somewhat confused at him, Lucas only eyed Peyton and before she could get a word in he continued.

'You told her you were in love with me…and all this time I truly believed that you wanted to help me get Brooke back, while the thing that broke us up in the first place was your confession.' Lucas yelled this time, he could see that Peyton had tears in her eyes but right now he didn't care. He had been holding his anger and sadness in for way too long and today what Brooke had said was really the last drop he could hold.

Jake watched Lucas and he was feeling for him, seeing him so upset and broken this was one of his friends and he could not watch him hurt so much, yet somehow he couldn't turn or walk away either so he just kept staring at the scene.

Peyton wanted to get up and apologize sincerely, incessantly but she knew she shouldn't, as she watched Lucas slowly break down in front of her and Jake all she could do was stare at him and hope he wouldn't get too mad.

'Damn it Peyton!' he screamed and his fist collided with the wall, both Jake and Peyton jumped and they had to admit that Lucas was actually scaring them, Peyton now knew she couldn't go near him because if she did her face would probably replace the wall.

'She would have done anything for you even if you two were fighting and you knew that…all she ever wanted was for us to be happy and look what we did…we broke her…I broke her…you broke her…' and with that he sat down whilst leaning against the wall he had just previously hit his head in his hands, his breathing coming in rigid heaps, his heart beating a mile a minute and his emotions being all over the place.

Jake got up cautiously and walked over to Lucas, he sat down next to him and when he did Lucas' head came back up he hit his head against the wall once and breathed out heavily.

'I'm so sorry Luke…' Peyton said and watched as Jake and Lucas both looked at her, Lucas' icy gaze hadn't left his eyes and Jake's disappointed one hadn't left either. 'I was stupid and emotional…I didn't want to tell…' Peyton said and was interrupted by Lucas.

'Then why did you? You knew how it was going to make her feel…God Peyton all you ever did was drag Brooke into your messed up problems while you never cared about hers…you only thought about yourself.' Lucas knew that what he was saying was very unlike him and very ruthless, he knew he was in no place to judge, but after seeing the broken look on his cheery's face taking out all of her cheeriness he had to be mad at some one beside himself and the only other person that was responsible for all the mess was Peyton.

'Lucas man…' Jake said as he saw Peyton cry and wipe away her tears solemnly, Jake's hand went to comfort Lucas, he held his shoulder in his hand and soon enough Lucas pushed it away getting up even as he did so.

'You know I don't want to know…I'm done…' Lucas said defeated and walked out of the room, he didn't know what had over come him when he heard Brooke tell him the reason why she broke up with him…he should have been happy she did forgive and that was what he wanted right?

But then he heard why they broke up it wasn't about the kiss, well of course it was but if that had been the only thing they wouldn't have broken up because even Brooke was considerate enough to understand the situation both Peyton and he had been in, yet the real reason to Lucas's sleepless nights and Brooke's nights where she had to cry herself to sleep, the real reason for all of their ache and melancholy had been a confession Peyton had given Brooke, something she could have easily kept for herself yet she didn't and that made Lucas livid. Not only that but now he would never be able to have Brooke in his life the way he wanted, he never would hear her call him 'boyfriend' that ship had sailed.

Two weeks had passed since that faithful day…Lucas and Peyton had talked about their mistakes they had made and were back to being friends like they used to be, Brooke and Lucas were friends as well it had been awkward at first with the silences taking over their conversation, but after a while they seemed to go back to the way things were, they could talk and tease and laugh together and everyone around them enjoyed it.

Lucas made his way down the quad and looked at the lunch tables, one thing had changed though, Brooke was interested in this new guy…Chase, they weren't an official couple but they were certainly getting there and it killed Lucas to think that this Chase dude could make Brooke smile the way she once did to him, he could hold her hand and kiss her, even though the kissing part had only been displayed once he still felt his heart pang with jealousy as he watched the two.

Lucas shook his head and made his way down to the lunch tables where he sat alone, he took out his backpack and searched for his book he opened it to his marked page and began reading, seeing as this was his free period he decided to catch up on some long overdue reading time.

'Hey…' Chase said as he stood behind the beautiful brunette he was sure he was falling for; she turned around and smiled at him while closing her locker in the process.

'Hey you.' she said and her husky voice filled their ears. They smiled at each other and Chase took Brooke in his arms in a hug, Brooke closed her eyes for a second wishing it was someone else who would hug her like this, but quickly getting rid of that thought, however she was too late to restrain the sob that had escaped her mouth as she realised that person she wanted so bad was also the one she never allowed herself to have again.

Chase pulled away from the hug and had a worried expression on his face; he held her chin in his hand and watched her laugh light heartedly.

'You okay?' he asked her and already knew the answer, he knew ever since he met her two weeks ago she wasn't okay, she was only okay when she was in the presence of him, Lucas. Chase had immediately noticed what kind of relationship Lucas and Brooke had, they would be those couples that would always be a couple and he would be always second best to Brooke, her heart would only belong to one person and that would be Lucas.

It had been bothering him a lot in the beginning, he would see how Lucas and Brooke would interact, tease each other and subconsciously flirt and he'd want to sink into the ground yet somehow he'd managed, he was finally going somewhere with Brooke and even Lucas was nice to him, the rest of the group was polite and friendly although he knew he didn't exactly belong, however they were very nice. But upon hearing Brooke's sob Chase was right back where he started and his mind wondered if this was worth all the trouble, maybe he should let her go and be with someone who wanted to really be with him too.

'So what you got next?' Brooke asked Chase as she locked her arm through his and pretended that the sob never really happened. Chase was brought back to reality when he heard her raspy voice and looked down at her.

'Uhm…free period…you?' he asked her, seeing her frown slightly made him smile.

'Maths…' she said and pouted, he shook his head and had to restrain himself not to kiss her in the hallway, Brooke had told him when he kissed her that she was not into PDA at school, which he thought was odd but he respected it and from there on he never kissed her at school.

'Hey how are doing with that, still having troubles?' he asked her and she shook her head with a small smile.

'Nope Luke and I were determined to get me interested into the whole math thing and after he explained it to me using various articles while remaining calm…I actually got it, and now I kind of don't hate it as much anymore.' Brooke said while laughing at herself, she never thought those words would ever come out of her mouth…her not hating Math impossible but hey she'd changed better embrace it right?

'With Lucas huh?' Chase asked her clearly he was somewhat upset nonetheless it wasn't clear enough for Brooke who just nodded her head and mumbled a quick 'uhuh' before getting into class and giving him a slight wave.

Brooke made her way inside and sat down next to Peyton, they greeted one another and started to converse with Haley they talked about her and Chase and Brooke tried to dodge the conversation every single time the question's were popped. Were they a couple? Did she really like him? Had they done the deed yet…what was the deal with them? And so on and so forth.

As Chase walked around the quad he caught eye of him, Lucas Scott reading a book while sitting at a table he was so engrossed in it and it seemed like the world didn't matter to him. Chase didn't hate Lucas in fact he actually really liked him, he was kind, smart and really cared about the people he loved one of which was Brooke and it was really hard to hate him.

Hopeless and fearful that's how Chase was feeling, he was falling for Brooke Davis hard and he knew he could even say he was in love already but he also knew she wasn't and would maybe never feel the same way towards him. Chase walked towards Lucas and shook his head while laughing bitterly…everyone knew Lucas and Brooke were still in love with each other…the only ones who didn't know Brooke loved Lucas and Lucas loved Brooke…were Brooke and Lucas, it was very hard…even unfeasible to compete with that.

'Hey…' Chase said as he sat down on the table his feet resting on the bench Lucas was seated on, Lucas closed his eyes for a second when he heard him, he acknowledged Chase's presence with an audible 'hi' and tried to read some more.

Chase was staring of into space, he didn't exactly need to talk to Lucas, he just sat there with him, he knew Lucas was pretending to read however he hadn't turned the page yet and they had been sitting there for a good fifteen minutes.

Lucas caught come glances of Chase and felt the jealousy rush through him once again, he didn't know what to do or what to say that could make this jealousy go away…he did know that if he didn't do anything soon Brooke was going to fall for Chase and that would ruin any possible chances he might have had with her. He didn't hate Chase though sometimes he did envy him, he just didn't want him to have his pretty girl.

At some level Lucas knew that what he was doing was wrong he couldn't think of Brooke as his, he had lost the right to do that when his lips locked with another girl a girl who happened to be nothing like Brooke and as a matter of fact also was her curly-blonde-tortured-artist best friend.

Still he couldn't help the way he felt and he had a feeling that maybe Brooke still felt the same way too, he could still remember the day when Chase had kissed her and Lucas and she had locked eyes. His eyes full of hurt and hers full of remorse and when she broke apart from him he distinctly remembered what she said _'Chase I'm not really into the PDA thing at school you know…' _she told him and Lucas had to do everything in his power not to go over to Chase and tell him that she never had a problem with displaying her affection towards him very publicly.

Nevertheless he chose not to and just saw this as a sign that he might still have a chance with her and if there was in fact even the slightest chance that she did in fact still saw some potential in them…in him however minor it might be he would do anything to win her back.

'Do you love her?' Lucas asked out of the blue as he came back to reality…he didn't look up he kept his eyes fixed on his book… 'Are you in love with her?' he asked again calmly this time averting his eyes from his book to Chase who looked at him confused and after staring into each other's eyes Chase shook his head unsure.

'I don't know…' he replied softly, he didn't know if what he was feeling was real he didn't know if it was because he liked her because she was very fun to be with, or that being with her was more than just liking her, therefore he answered as truthfully as he could.

Lucas listened to him and nodded his head he closed his book and got up while standing right in front of Chase.

'Well I do…I do okay…I love her…I'm in love with her.' Lucas told him sincerely, he wasn't aggressive or angry he was just being honest and Chase nodded again as if to say 'I know…I knew all along.' Lucas started to walk away from Chase but turned around and looked at the boy who was left with his new found realisation, or so he thought.

'And Chase…' he said while Chase's head moved in his direction to look at him, he still sounded very calm and honest, yet his voice had this new found determination. 'You better be ready to fight for her, because I won't give her up without one.' he added and this time walked away back into school leaving Chase sitting on the table.

**So did you like it!? I hope you did!**

**Review!!!**


	9. No rest for the weekend

**Hey guys thank you so much for all of your reviews! Unfortunately I really have no time to give you all my personal thank you's for reviewing but they really meant a lot to me. I hope you'll like this chapter I kind of do, and I hope you do too…it's a little bit new and now the story is actually going the way I want it to go…anyways thanks so much for your reviews!**

**Also I know that some might think Lucas is kind of out of character somewhere in the beginning…but I think he's not I mean just think of his 'hate' scenes with Nathan, Felix and Dan and you'll know what I mean!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH, and also not the first two lines in this chapter they belong to One Republic from their song Apologize! Enjoy!**

**Love Noor.**

**Chapter 9: No rest for the weekend**

_I need you like a heart needs a beat _

_But it's nothing new_

'Hey what's wrong?' Brooke asked as she saw her boyfriend? stand in front of her with a worried look on his face he didn't say anything he only motioned his hand to the house making Brooke realise she hadn't invited him in yet, she stepped aside and he walked inside the house while he heard Brooke close the door.

'I can't do this anymore…' he said and Brooke shook her head in confusion, she didn't exactly know what he was trying to tell her but seeing the look on his face she knew it wasn't good.

'What…what are you talking about?' Brooke asked desperately as she saw Chase leave again she ran after him as he walked back to his car, Brooke picked up her pace and was now standing in front of him stopping him, her hand resting on his chest and tears pooling in her eyes.

_No…this is not happening not another person is going to leave me…_Brooke told herself, it was not that she was insanely in love with Chase that was definitely not it, but she just couldn't handle it if another person would walk out of her life, would leave her and make her feel more insecure of herself than she already did. Who knew that when Peyton once made her famous drawing with the words 'People always leave' written down on it, it would describe Brooke Penelope Davis's life very aptly.

'I want to be with you Brooke…' Chase said and looked at the girl who was slowly falling apart in front of him.

'Okay…' Brooke said clearly not understanding where this was going and what was going on, his hand held her cheek in his and he stroked it softly she leaned into it and looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him to stop whatever he was going to do.

'But I can't be with someone who doesn't want to be with me…' he paused and looked around Brooke shook her head slightly and stepped back a little bit she looked at him and suddenly the plea and desperation was vanished and there was not a hint it had ever been there in the first place.

'Besides I'm transferring again – by the end of this week I'll be going back to my old school.' He ended and watched her hazel ice take over an icy glare there was little his body and mind could do to not to shudder when seeing her eyes, did he just make the worst mistake of his life.

'Whatever...your loss.' Brooke said and walked back into the house without looking back at him. That was the second time she had started to care for another boy…yet she didn't open her heart to him so there was some good thing about the break up.

Brooke closed the door and leaned back against it, she looked through the window next to it and saw Chase rub his hand through his spiked hair he then muttered something and got into the front seat of his car and drove away, Brooke sighed and cried. She slid down the door and held her knees up to her chest and cried for the life of her she couldn't understand why it hurt so much but she did let it go, if she did now then she wouldn't cry in school tomorrow.

Unfortunately Brooke didn't know how wrong she could've been she sat in the bathroom her tears slowly running down her cheek, Peyton sat next to her trying to get some answers as to why Brooke was this upset, Haley was sitting in front of her and holding her other hand in hers while rubbing it rhythmically.

'B…what happened?' Peyton asked yet again she looked into her friends poignant eyes and had to do everything to not break down as well, when Brooke was crying like this something was seriously wrong and when she was it was heart breaking making every person around her feel gloomy and hurt.

Brooke didn't exactly know what to tell her friends; yes Chase had broken up with her and it would be only natural to cry because of that but the notorious and weird break up was definitely not the reason for her tears, it was the simple fact that she thought she wasn't good enough, not for her parents, Lucas and now even Chase, that was the simple but very spiteful fact and also the only reason for her tears…right?

'I…' Brooke began soon a sob followed her just audible word, and she decided against what she was going to tell them, she was just going to tell them 'Chase broke up with me.'

Brooke felt Peyton pull her into a hug and Haley put her arms around the two of them, after a very content hug Brooke really needed unbeknownst to the reason she told the girls of however she really felt enhanced after the affectionate 'group' hug.

The three girls got up and Haley helped her self up seeing as she couldn't help Brooke with her pregnant situation, they walked towards the door and opened it only to come face to face with Chase and Nathan and Lucas walking towards them in the distance.

Brooke and Chase locked their eyes and immediately the guilt swept back in Chase' body he walked towards her but was stopped by Peyton and Haley who both stepped in front of Brooke like a line he couldn't cross, a picket line one that if he were to cross it he would have some serious troubles.

Nathan and Lucas approached the girls and saw Brooke's puffy red eyes, she was crying again this time not from sadness rather from humiliation seeing as some more people were looking at her, Brooke looked at her shoes and started to walk away, however she seemed to miss that Lucas was by now fuming, _yet again someone had hurt his pretty girl and he was not there to protect her, he couldn't protect her from himself but he as sure as hell was going to protect her from Chase,_ the thought seeped through Lucas' mind as he walked towards Chase.

His eyes glowing with rage, sadness and guilt, his hands were bawled up into two fists and his jaw was clenched. Everyone noticed even Brooke who was now slowly turning around and saw the scene unfold itself in horror.

Lucas held Chase by his collar and he pushed him against the lockers with so much force he could hear him groan. The two boys' eyes locked and gasps could be heard but neither of them cared. Chase looked into a boy's eyes, eyes that belonged to a boy his ex-girlfriend was in love with a boy who was the reason he couldn't commit himself fully to Brooke.

And Lucas looked into a boy's eyes who had his pretty girl and now he had hurt his pretty girl, he vowed himself to protect her from himself the second time he saw her heart broken eyes and he also vowed himself to protect her from anyone else who could hurt her.

So there they were both boys confronting each other without actual words being said, they both felt like Lucas had been slowly choking Chase while looking at him for an eternity nevertheless it had merely been a minute before Nathan pulled him away from Lucas and shoving him back while he stood in front of the brunette and the blonde being his brother.

'Luke he's not worth it.' he told his older brother and glared back at Chase, no one never really knew that Nathan had this protective nature towards Brooke she was like the little sister he never had, he had never showed anyone though it was only lately that people began to see what kind of friendship Brooke and Nathan shared, it wasn't the kind that meant that they hung out the entire time it was the one that meant that whenever they needed one another they were there no questions asked.

As Nathan looked back at the boy who had caused Brooke to cry unbeknownst to any of the boys that had not been the main reason Brooke was crying, still when he glared at Chase he shook his head at him. 'Don't think I will stop him next time, because I will join him.' Nathan said talking about his brother and him; Chase nodded with a small shake of his head and started to walk of.

Brooke had already walked back and was now holding Lucas' hand in her own while they watched Chase walk away, Lucas turned towards Brooke when he saw he was gone and smiled sadly at her, she smiled back and released her grip from his hand, soon Lucas' felt the cold hit him but that was vanished when her hand touched his cheek. Nathan stepped back awkwardly and went to stand next to his wife who rubbed his back sweetly he smiled appreciatively at him. Peyton, Haley and Nathan watched their friends interact and smiled contently as they saw them.

'Are you okay?' Brooke asked Lucas sweetly as her hand was still placed on his cheek. Lucas nodded and gave her a kiss on her forehead in an attempt to comfort her that thought was soon put to the back of his mind when her hand which had been sweetly occupying a place on his cheek was shoving him against his chest.

'Good cause now I can kill you…God what the hell is wrong with you, if Turner would have seen you you'd be suspended for sure – what were you thinking we're almost graduating!' Brooke yelled and was about to continue when Lucas' hand stopped her from speaking or more like yelling they stared at each other and when she had calmed down he spoke up.

'I was just trying to protect you.' he said sincerely their eyes locked and the electric trigger, the thick chemistry all came back at once, the teenagers who were standing some mere feet away all wriggled a little in their positions. Brooke and Lucas kept their stares on each other intently, blues met greys.

Brooke felt herself drowning while she was looking at him, drowning into that ocean of blue…suffocating slowly but surely she shook her head and broke free from his touch smiling sweetly at him and muttering a quick 'thanks' before sauntering of to class, with Peyton and Haley close behind her.

'Ugh' Lucas said as he threw his head back in a dramatic matter, Jake had been silently watching the couple and laughed light heartedly while he made his way over to Nathan and Lucas. Nathan was patting Lucas on his shoulder and laughed a little too; Jake was soon next to them and looked at Nathan who shrugged.

'Come on buddy – we have English lit just an hour for you to compose yourself after all of that cliché lady drama.' Jake said with a mocking tone, as the three boys started to walk towards their class.

'I can't help but agree, seriously bro you read too much of those sappy love stories.' Nathan said as he nudged his brother in the side who groaned followed by a small laugh.

'And you would know…Naley anyone?' Lucas asked eyeing his brother and daring him to say something back, yet all he got was he little brother nod in response.

'Yeah that might be true I'll shut up now.' Nathan told Lucas earning a laugh from both Lucas and Jake as he did so, Nathan eyed Jake who hadn't been mocked yet, and Lucas followed his brother's gaze and waited for Nathan to say something.

'Oh you're laughing now huh Jeyton…still, as Brooke likes to say it, playing house with Peyton Sawyer – mister I'm a lonely father who is wounded and writes songs about a certain blonde we all know.' Nathan told Jake and this time it was Jake's moment to nod ashamed and laugh with the boys.

'God we're so whipped.' Lucas told them as they sat in their respectful seats, he heard his friends groan nonetheless nod in response.

'That we are.' Jake said just as the final bell rang.

Brooke sat at the counter of Karen's cafe making her latest Math homework and as just as she wrote down the numbers of the last equation the door to the cafe opened and Lucas came walking in a smile clearly attached on his face. Brooke put her pen back in her bag and closed her Math book with a proud smile on her face.

'Wow Cheery already doing you're math homework.' Lucas said as he noticed the proud smile on Brooke's face he continued. 'Actually I'm surprised you're doing your homework at all.' He patted her on her head and smiled at her when she giggled. 'I taught you well.' He added finally and sat down next to her while his mother was already pouring him some coffee and refilling Brooke's cup with some hot chocolate and marshmallows on the top.

'You sure did…and just so you know I'm already done with my homework.' The happy brunette informed, her spirits were high she was very happy considering this morning Lucas thought he wouldn't even see her today.

'Are you okay?' he asked her this time more seriously and stared deep into her eyes, she smiled at him it was a sad smile and she just shrugged, Lucas' arm instinctively moved around her petite frame and pulled her into his side while breathing in heavily. He took a sip of his coffee which soon left his mouth when Brooke stated the next.

'I think I should become a lesbian.' She said and laughed when Lucas's coffee was dripping from his nostrils, she took a napkin and began to clean his face, both not noting the lovely comfortable nature of the embrace and the cleaning, not Lucas nor Brooke noticed it, Karen however did and smiled contently when she saw the two.

'I'm sorry what?' Lucas asked as he composed himself and was sipping his coffee again this time making sure it actually went down his throat. Brooke chuckled amused and shook her head when she saw Lucas scrunch his eyebrows up.

'Well I should…I mean think about it, I would get any girl I want because…well because I'm hot, I already kissed a girl once so it won't be completely new – and I won't have to deal with boys who are dicks literally.' Brooke said while seeing the look of shock, confusion and amusement displayed on Lucas' face.

'You kissed a girl?' he asked her and when Brooke nodded he waited for her to continue, Karen had by now had enough of the conversation the two teenagers seemed engrossed in and decided to help her other customers.

'Yeah, Peyton.' She said as if it meant nothing and just as she saw Lucas' jaw drop she laughed again. 'We were thirteen and Peyton had her first date with Nathan, but she never kissed and I had already, so she asked me to help her and we kissed and later that day she kissed with Nathan…it was completely innocent but we did kiss.' She said laughing when she saw Lucas squirm a little in his seat, god he was such a boy.

'Wow…I'm trying to picture that.' He said and laughed when he felt Brooke nudge him in his side, he held her hand in his, and she took her hand back and held her mug in her hand while taking a huge sip of her hot coco.

'Nah…I thought about it but I don't think I could pull the gay thing off I mean I never liked girls like that anyway…so instead of that I'm going to do something else…I took a vow of celibacy.' She told Lucas seriously who again coughed a little.

'You what…how am I supposed to get into your pants when you took a vow of celibacy.' He asked her unaware that his mother could hear what he was saying loud and clear he was just too captivated in the little brunette and the comfortable conversation they seemed to have, he loved the place they were in it felt right they had their own little Switzerland and it was amazing to say the least.

'Lucas Eugene Scott…I so never ever want to hear you say that again…what made you think you could get in my pants anyways.' She asked him loving the way they could easily fall back into their routine of teasing one another and feeling complete again.

'You promised me…' he said and when Brooke was about to protest he continued '…in my head.' He added and winked at her, letting her know he was only kidding she nodded her head knowingly. Lucas looked at her seriously again and couldn't help but ask her a question that had been on his mind ever since his little encounter with Chase and a crying Brooke.

'Brooke don't mind me asking, but uhm you seem actually pretty happy as opposed to this morning when you seemed pretty miserable…what happened?' he asked her carefully hoping that his question wouldn't upset her.

'Actually I was relieved when Chase broke up with me that meant that I didn't have to do it.' Brooke stated she knew now Lucas was even more confused and she didn't know if she was ready to tell him that the major reason for her tears was him, they were just starting to be friends again and she didn't know if she was ready to put herself out there once again only to be hurt again.

'Then what was the reason for the tears?'

'Well to be honest with you…' Brooke began but was soon cut off by the ringing of her cell phone she looked at Lucas for a second who sighed aggravated she shot him an apologetic look and took her cell phone while watching the caller's ID wriggling her nose in confusion and somewhat mere shock.

'Who is it?' Lucas asked her as she already pushed the call button and responded with a simple 'my mother'. He nodded his head and remained seated next to her while she talked to her mother, Lucas somehow found it a bit odd and beguiling when he heard the infamous Brooke Davis call someone 'mom'. All this time he knew her she practically raised herself and it sometimes made him forget that she too was young and still had parents she was even younger than him.

'Hello mother.' Brooke said into the phone mockingly as she heard her mother laugh light heartedly, Brooke couldn't help but smile contently when she heard her mother's voice, yes she always portrayed her parents to be these monsters but that was only because she missed them and the bitch side of her always got the better of her and was being a Brooke whenever her parents were brought up.

'Hello dimples.' Brooke's mother Nicole said in response, she loved hearing her little girl's voice although she knew moving clear across the country didn't exactly prove her to be mother of the year or eighteen years to be more accurate she did love her daughter however unconditionally and that was something that would never change.

Brooke smiled when she heard her mother use her nickname, but soon frowned at the thought of why she would call her, suddenly Brooke felt very claustrophobic and looked around the little cafe to escape but just as she was about to throw her phone away she felt a reassuring hand on the small of her back and looked to her side to see Lucas give her a reassuring smile, that gave her enough strength to ask her question.

'Mom…not that it's not nice that you're calling me, but seeing as the last time you did you told me we were moving to California I don't have great memories with our phone calls I just have to ask why you are…calling me I mean?' Brooke asked without stopping or taking a moment to breathe.

'Honey you should really do something about that rambling…' Nicole told her brightly and inhaled deeply. 'And well I'm just calling to tell you some good news, you're father's company is expanding and one of the buildings is going to be situated in Tree Hill, so we're moving back there, and we already bought back our old house…' Nicole told her daughter she knew she wasn't being completely honest with her eighteen year old daughter, yes the company her husband Richard worked at was expanding and there was indeed going to be a building in Tree Hill, but there was a little bit more to their sudden move and Nicole knew Brooke would want to know what it was.

'Mom…what are you holding back?' Brooke asked her mother already getting agitated within seconds, she knew her parents and she knew that there was more to this than her mother was letting on.

'Dimples I'd prefer to talk about it when your daddy and I get home, this is not a conversation I want to have over the phone.' She told her sternly.

That was enough for Brooke to squirm in her seat her mother never sounded so motherly before and she had to do everything in her power not to pry her mother for answers right there and then, however she also knew that when her mother set up her mind she would not change it so there was no use in interrogating her.

'Also your Uncle Jack and Aunt Emma are coming to stay with us for the weekend with their kids, just a little family gathering…' her mom said, Brooke's eyes turned from worry to shock in merely a second.

'What mother! Uncle Jack…he's actually staying with us?' Brooke asked as she got out of her chair and started pacing through the little cafe leaving a confused Lucas staring at her. Karen looked at Lucas with a confused look and asked him what was going on Lucas not capable to answer his mother seeing as he didn't know the answer just shrugged and continued to watch the brunette who had captured his heart two years ago.

'Hey don't point fingers at me just yet Brooke Penelope Davis, he is your father's brother and he actually kind of guilt trip us when he called us yesterday we had no choice, you know we are powerless when it comes to him.' Nicole informed her daughter who in return scoffed and agreed with her mother.

'Mommy this is a disaster.' Brooke said in a childish tone which made Lucas smile, he loved it when she whined it was never annoying, it was actually enthralling and he loved her even more when she did so if that was even possible.

'I know honey but they will soon be gone again.' She told her daughter who asked her if she really believed that and Nicole shook her head even though she knew no one could see it. 'No I actually think they'll try to case the house.' Nicole said and got a laugh in response.

'Oh sweetie I meant to ask you something…' Nicole started and when Brooke didn't respond she took that as a sign that she could continue. 'How did things turn out with Lucas?' she asked her daughter.

The truth was that when Brooke came to stay with her parents over the summer she actually tried to mend her relationship with them and it had in fact worked, they still weren't the typical American family, who were picture perfect but she did find some trust in her mother who had questioned her when they met at the airport as she saw her daughter come through the gate with puffy eyes, and after a lot of screaming and Brooke telling her mother that she was very mad at her and her father for leaving her to do everything on her own ever since she was nine, she told her what or more likely who was the reason for her tears.

She told her about how things changed for her these last couple of years and actually found it very enchanting to trust her mother for once and feel her wrap her arms around her and give her advice just like she always wanted her to, and she did and when she did it was everything Brooke had every dreamt of she held onto her mother for dear life and another round of tears took over, they spent the entire day getting to know each other and her mother's look on Peyton changed completely yes she had hurt her daughter but she had also been the one who went through everything Brooke went through and she had smiled contently as Brooke and her sat on the couch of her Californian mansion in peace while watching Nothing Hill.

Richard had joined the two girls he loved more than anything in his life and held onto his pumpkin while looking over at his wife who seemed content and finally smiled a genuine smile at him, they spent their entire summer like this and Brooke couldn't help but feel like she finally knew her parents and they finally knew her, she didn't want to go yet she knew she couldn't leave the people in Tree Hill who had been with her all her life, and so she left and unfortunately for the Davis family the contact again came down to a phone call which lasted ten minutes once each month.

Even so the move gave Brooke and her parents another chance to rekindle their relationship that they had formed throughout their summer together and all three brunettes were determined to make it even stronger and better than it had been.

'Uhm there's not much to tell…we're friends.' She said the last part a somewhat inaudible yet it was not inaudible enough for Lucas not to hear.

'Okay except their might be a slight problem now with your Uncle Jack…' Nicole said, Brooke heard her mother's words and knew exactly what she was talking about, her Uncle Jack had this crazed out idea that when she was eighteen years old she would marry his best buddy's son, and he liked to remind Brooke of that ever since she was little…however she really didn't like it but didn't want to be rude to him so she always accepted his offer, but now that she was actually eighteen and her uncle was going to see that she was as single as a bird he would be so happy with the thought to plan their wedding. It made Brooke sick to her stomach to even think of that boy like that.

She had seen him once or twice when she was quite young and her parents had dragged her with them to Uncle Jack's house and he was just so dirty and greasy it made Brooke shudder at the thought of her and him, she looked over at Lucas and smiled sweetly at him he smiled back and in that moment a plan was set up in her mind now she just needed her best friend's help to actually help her put her plan into action.

'Don't worry mother I've got it covered…now I'd like to stay and catch up with you but I need to put my plan into action.' She told her mother and gave her a last goodbye telling her she'd see her whenever she would land in Tree Hill and with that she clicked her phone shut looking over at the brooding blonde with a shocked expression on her face.

'Okay Broody boy I need your help…' she said and saw him watch her with one raised eye brow, she shook her head. 'Scratch that I'll tell you later right now I have a 911 family issue and I need to get radical…I need Peyton, will you drive me?' she asked him and within seconds he was holding the door open for her she smiled at him and they both left.

'P. Sawyer I have a major problem…and it's named Uncle Jack is coming to town!' Brooke said as she burst into her best friend's room only to find Jake and Peyton engrossed in a very disturbing lip lock. She didn't even bother to look away and sat on her best friend's bed while the two love birds were still on top of each other, Jake got up and shook his head a little, Peyton send Jake an apologetic look.

'By the way what's up with the making out I thought you two were only friends.' Brooke asked as she made herself comfortable on Peyton's bed just as Lucas walked through the door nonchalantly. Peyton blushed and Jake looked down at his feet.

'Yeah that idea is kind of thrown out of the window…' Jake informed his friends and Brooke smiled at him and shook her head at the two love birds.

'Okay nice to know where you stand now I need your help goldilocks.' Brooke said when she thought of the reason she was there in the first place.

'Okay so what's up…what were you saying about Uncle Jack?' she asked Brooke.

Jake send a questioning gaze at Peyton who shook her head and gave him a look that said 'don't ask you don't want to know' and he knew enough he sat next to Lucas who was currently sitting on the floor and waited for the two girls to continue whatever the conversation was about. Both Jake and Lucas listened amused never had they thought that Brooke would be the one with lots of family, Lucas smiled thinking that Brooke actually had a 'dirty uncle Sam'.

'He's coming to town and him and Emma and the kids are staying with us for the weekend which means he'll have enough time to plan a marriage and get me to marry George.' Brooke said she now sounded like one of those people from 'As The World Turns', although her problem was kind of funny if you thought of it.

'Oh no, what are we going to do!' Peyton said sarcastically and in an over dramatic fashion which made Brooke and herself laugh and in the process made the boys look even more confused then they already did.

'Well if he thinks I have a boyfriend he will stop with the questions.' Brooke said as a wicked smile was attached to her face and she looked at Peyton for conformation, who in return duplicated Brooke's smile as both their eyes travelled down to Lucas who looked at them frightened.

'What?' Lucas asked a little scared as he saw Brooke get out of the bed and kneel down in front of him; she smiled slyly at him and held his hands in hers.

'Luke would you do something for me… it's nothing too big and it's not even something that is completely and totally new for you…' she told him and waited for him to say yes, however he eyed her and then Peyton sceptically and looked back at the girl in front of him who smiled hopefully.

'What do you want?' he asked her and Brooke smiled, she was getting somewhere.

'Well my crazed out Uncle Jack is coming to town as you already know and he's been trying to set me up with one of his best buddies' son, who is totally gross and greasy and I was wondering if you wanted to pretend to be my boyfriend for when he is here, just so he'll back of.' Brooke asked some part of her asked her if it wouldn't be awkward if they would pretend to be a couple yet the bigger part of her knew she had to do this and it actually might be fun.

'So I need to pretend and lie to your family…I don't think so Brooke.' Lucas said unsure of himself and when he saw her pout and ask him please he couldn't help but fall for it and shake his head at himself.

'Fine…' he said eventually and heard Brooke squeal and Peyton clap her hands while he heard a 'Dude?' from Jake.

'One other thing…just don't cave okay – he's going to try and cave you and whatever you do don't cave you need to be strong.' Brooke told him firmly and waited for him to agree with her.

'Brooke it's only your uncle it can't be that bad.' He said a sweetly finding it adorable how Brooke was freaking out.

'Trust me it's going to be bad…him coming to town is like the apocalypse of us all, now we just have to wait and see which species survives!' Brooke said as the realisation of her uncle coming to town started to kick in.

'Yeah dude you've never met her Uncle Jack.' Peyton informed Lucas from where she was sitting. Lucas squirmed from where he was sitting and wondered what he had gotten himself into.

**Review please! BTW do you like the length now?**


	10. Bluebird of happiness

**Hey you guys thanks for the reviews although I'm a little disappointed there weren't as many this time…but still thanks very much to those of you who have reviewed they seriously mean a lot to me!**

**SV**: Thank you very much for your review! And I have to agree with you, I loved season 2 too because of the Brucas friendship and I loved the way Lucas was struggling with his feelings although I would have loved to see some more of his struggling, there's a Brathan friendship scene in this chapter and I'm hoping you'll like it.

**erika x3**: You bet your ass crazed out uncle Jack is coming to town however he's not here in this chapter yet but the next one he'll probably make his first appearance…gehehe I'm glad you like the prospect of a fake Brucas relationship, and let's all be honest here it's Brucas were talking about their chemistry it like totally undeniable!

**brucasforever77: **I'm pleased to see you liked the last chapter, and also happy you like the length however this chapter is somewhat shorter it's still fairly long.

**Brucasbrathanbaleybrachel**: Thanks for your review! And you're right! Lucas and Brooke are going to kiss because they're both sure they need to be very convincing who ever said that you couldn't be convincing without the kissing who knows I just want them to kiss and well we'll see what happens in addition to that…wink!

**Princetongirl:** Happy with your review! Very glad you loved it! Review again!

**I also have a new story it's called 'Strangled by the thought' it's about Brooke and how she deals with Pucas, eventually it will be a Brucas, and you'll see a very bitchy side to Brooke we all know and love! Check it out if you want!**

**Anyways without further ado here's the chapter which was slightly inspired by Grey's Anatomy! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill or the characters used except for Nicole and Richard!**

**Love Noor!**

**Chapter 10: Bluebird of happiness**

He was sweating and panting nonetheless a blissful smile was resting on his lips when he walked through the red door for what felt like the millionth time to him, carrying yet another box filled with Brooke's stuff. He walked the stairs and made his way to her bedroom, and just as he was about to complain light-heartedly he stopped in his tracks to look at her.

Her hair was in a ponytail and she was sweating to some extent too, she was painting her walls and was too small to paint the entire wall, also was trying to reach it while jumping up and down, Lucas had to do everything in his power not to laugh. She looked gorgeous and dazzling, Lucas knew he was getting way over his head with the entire 'fake' relationship seeing as his feelings were not so much bogus and he didn't know if he would be able to restrain those feelings.

He put the thought to the back of his mind for now though setting the box he had been holding down on the floor and walked towards the petite brunette; standing behind her he took the brush out of her small hands, one hand on her hip and the other holding the brush.

Lucas let the brush roll over the wall giving the plain white wall a warm brown colour, he still stood behind Brooke and she could feel his breath tickle her whenever he came down with the brush again and had to go down his knees a little bit.

No words were said, and the silence was one of delight and gratification, the two people knew there were no words needed, both with smiles on their faces, as they continued to paint Brooke's four walls just like they did with the first one, Brooke would paint it up to her height and Lucas would take over never leaving his safe place from behind her and Brooke would never walk away from the comforting position she had with him standing behind her.

Hours passed and Lucas was just finished with putting Brooke's bed together, he looked around her room and it looked amazing they were a great team the room was almost finished his thoughts were interrupted by Brooke who came in her room holding a big pizza box and two cans of coca-cola.

'You finished the bed!' she said excitedly and went to sit on her the floor leaning against her king sized bed. Lucas nodded his head rather proudly and smiled at her she patted the seat next to her and he willingly took it.

'Thanks Luke…for everything.' She said sincerely he nodded at her and beamed. He didn't say anything else, afraid he would ruin the moment, they were staring into each other's eyes, hazel-green met deep blue, neither could stop the loving lock of eyes they had, their eyes averted to their lips and Brooke and Lucas knew what was going to happen next if they kept this going.

Just as Lucas and Brooke were both moving towards each other, the door opened and she could clearly hear her mother saying something. As cliché and very movie-like as it was their moment was broken and Brooke smiled timidly looking down at the ground while Lucas just cursed Mrs. Davis for disturbing the moment he had been waiting for, for so long, he knew it probably wouldn't come to this for a long time perhaps never.

'Peanut are you here?' a male voice called throughout the empty house, the only light that was shining came from upstairs and both the adults saw it, Nicole clicked on the light of their huge hallway both adults beamed with delight. Nicole watched her husband who looked back at her with a sad small smile.

'We're home' she stated and he nodded along repeating her words as he did so.

Brooke heard her father use her nickname and let out a groan of embarrassment, before getting up and holding her hand out for Lucas to take he did but helped himself up. They both didn't dare to talk about the moment they shared.

_Davis you have him back in your life…and you don't want to lose him again, something like that can never happen again! _Brooke told herself as she looked at Lucas she knew it really couldn't happen again, she was finally happy and could trust him without feeling insecure around him she didn't have to worry about him betraying her like he did before.

'Hey mom…dad.' Brooke said as she walked down the stairs and looked at her parents, they looked just like she remembered, although her mother did look a bit tired, however Brooke just shrugged the thought out of her mind and embraced her parents in a loving hug while Lucas watched the trio from behind Brooke.

This was the first time he actually saw her parents, and he felt kind of nervous, her father was everything he didn't imagine him to be, he was tall not taller than Lucas but still quite tall and his hair was dark brown, his eyes were kind and he too carried the infamous dimples with him.

Lucas's eyes travelled to Brooke's mother, she was just about the same height as Brooke only a little taller, she too had brown raven hair, however hers wasn't as long as Brooke's was, her hair came actually just under her jaw line making her look classical and sophisticated.

Nicole too had matching brown eyes just like her husband and it made Lucas wonder who Brooke inherited the hazel-greenish colour from.

What surprised Lucas the most though was that Brooke's parents didn't look all that superior and up tight just like he imagined them to be, the rich parents of his former girlfriend looked quite young and he felt way more at ease than he did before, Brooke's father was wearing a striped suit though and her mother wore a black pencil skirt with a black blouse tucked in it, so their style of fashion did mirror his imagination.

After the embrace both parent's eyes travelled down to the boy who was standing behind them gracefully looking at them hand in his pocket. Brooke turned to look at what her parents were staring at and just as she did her eyes met with Lucas'. He smiled at her and she smiled back she walked away from her parents and held Lucas' hand in hers, not in a romantic way however more of an 'introducing my friend' way. Nevertheless neither teenagers could deny the spark both of them felt as Brooke's hand fit perfectly into Lucas's.

'Mom, dad this is Lucas.' She told them and both her father and mother raised their eyebrows, so they were meeting the famous Lucas Scott who told their daughter he was in love with her just as she was about to leave for the summer.

'So we're finally meeting the famous Lucas Scott.' Nicole said with a smile and gave him a reassuring wink. Richard smiled at the eighteen year old boy who looked down at Brooke with a quizzical look, she just shrugged and showed of her dimples, he looked back up and smiled again at Brooke's parents.

'Well you two would have met him sooner if you were ever here.' Brooke said a little resentfully she wanted it to come out as a joke but soon her bitter part of her got the better of her, she saw the hurt expression on her parents' faces and couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. They made their fair share of mistakes but now they were trying to change for the better and she had to let them, so with one comforting rub on Brooke's lower back, a rub of the hand which belonged to a brooding blonde boy who was currently standing next to her, Brooke decided to take the high road and quickly muttered an apology.

'No Brooklyn we are sorry…we know we haven't been the best parents these last couple of years…actually we haven't been parents at all but we want to change that.' Richard spoke up for the second time that night, again using a ridiculous nickname. Brooke looked at her father and noticed how heartfelt he was being and she knew he was really making an effort.

However she wasn't sure if she could trust them thoroughly again so she looked at Lucas for help who leaned into her and whispered something in her ear, both adults watched the two, too enthralled to say anything they looked so grown up together, as if they were married or something.

'Pretty girl you know what they say it's better late than never.' Lucas whispered in her ear and Brooke nodded knowing he was right, besides she had told them she had forgiven them while she had visited them in California so it wouldn't really be fair to hold a chip on her shoulder against her parents.

'Well as I was about to say Lucas we've heard so much about you.' Nicole said and to Brooke, Lucas and Richard's surprise she walked up to him and enveloped him in a motherly hug. 'It's nice to finally put a face to the person Brooke seems so fond of, and a handsome one too.' She said and winked at him again.

Brooke saw Lucas blush and laughed a little, she saw him look down and had to do everything in her power not to tackle him right there and then, he looked so cute and handsome when he was shy. Richard laughed too as he saw the boy become incredibly uncomfortable with the compliment his wife had just given the poor boy.

He however had to agree with her, he was afraid that Lucas was going to be this angry death metal punk who wanted to take advantage of his daughter, or a play boy or pimp, anyhow his strange and uncomfortable thoughts were put at ease when he saw the very handsome man in front of him who was very modest.

'Well…uhm…thanks I guess, Mrs. Davis.' Lucas said and could hear all three people in the hall chuckle at his uncomfortable state.

'Please every _friend_ of Brooke's needs to call me by my first name…so from now on it's Nicole.' Nicole finished while looking at her daughter when she said the word 'friend' and in the process saw her beautiful daughter who had lost some weight she noted roll her eyes at her.

'And that goes for me as well, it's nice to meet you Lucas and please call me Richard.' He said and shook the boy's hand who gladly accepted it breathing a sigh of relief when he realised the centre of attention wasn't on his 'appearance' anymore.

'Yeah you too, both of you.' Lucas added and smiled politely at the two adults.

'Well I've got to go I've got basketball practice in the morning and with the new meds I can finally play entire games.' He talked to Brooke, Brooke smiled at Lucas as she saw his eyes light up to the prospect of being able to play an entire game again.

She knew how much he loved basketball and really felt for him when she learned about his HCM, however Whitey still gave him fifteen minutes to play, and Lucas had accepted it after thinking about it long and hard, and after much agony and sadness his doctor had called both him and Dan and told both men that there was a new medicine which helped greatly with taking care of their disease.

After a very long talk with his doctor and his mother they all decided that they could give the new medicine a try and the doctor warned them from the symptoms, like headaches, and nausea, but other than the symptoms it could carry with it, Lucas would be able to live his life just like he did before he learned about his heart condition and that was something no headache nor nausea could take away from him.

He started to take in the meds regularly not once forgetting them, and they were expensive but Dan was paying for them so it didn't really matter all that much, as Lucas started to begin his new advanced meds the nausea was bad, the headaches not so much but the nausea took a toll on Lucas and made him feel as if he was a pregnant woman. However after a while he started to become immune to the symptoms and his heart was back to the way it was.

'In the morning?' Brooke asked Lucas as he nodded his head with a small smile on his face.

'Yep Whitey is a slave driver, we have to be at school at six a.m., but really I don't care I'm too happy that on Friday I'll be playing again, and guess against who we're playing.' He said while she laughed at him, like she didn't know against who they were playing she had changed their cheer squad's routine completely just because she knew against who the boys were playing and against who the girls were cheering.

'Luke in case you've forgotten, I'm cheer captain and I hear who we're up against just after the co-captains Scott's know.' She said as if he was not there, by now her parents didn't make themselves known, for one they enjoyed the conversation the blonde and the brunette were engrossed in and two they were too captivated by the conversation the two were having.

'The Bear Creeks got you all tense…' Lucas said while nudging her in her side a little she smiled and lightly hit him on his bicep she felt how incredibly hard.

_Note to self: Check Luke out in his basketball uniform on Friday. _She thought slyly and had to shake her head slightly when she thought of his biceps and his toned stomach.

'Yeah well what can I say, my squad just needs to show those skanks ones and for all who's the best!' she said confidently her eyes lit up and her smile broadened as she thought about their beautiful and feisty routine.

'I'm sure you'll be great…I'll see you tomorrow?' Lucas asked the small girl a little hopeful, not once had he noticed her parents were still standing behind them with two equally amused smiles on their faces. Brooke nodded her head excitedly, she opened the door for him and they hugged each other.

'Thanks for the heavy lifting and the painting…well for today Broody boy.' Brooke said and he nodded.

'Anything for you pretty girl.' He told her seriously with that look in his eyes that showed so much passion and love it made Brooke blush and smile like a shy little school girl, which let's admit it she was when he gave her those looks. With one last kiss on her cheek he walked away, and headed for his car whereas Brooke stood there in her doorway her hand upon the cheek which had just connected with his soft perfect not to mention kissable lips.

Brooke closed the door smiling brightly and turned around to see her parents, they looked so smug and amused it made Brooke that more introvert, the smile grew even bigger as she looked at the pair.

'What?' she asked them and they both laughed.

'Just friends huh dimples?' Nicole asked her daughter who shrugged and skipped up the stairs while humming the tone of a song.

'I don't ever want to talk to you again!' screamed an overly hormonal Haley as she closed the door of the huge mansion she was living in with the loudest thud it could probably ever have.

'Hales what the hell is wrong with you!' Nathan asked while he opened the door and ran after his now crying wife who was still fuming, this hormonal thing was getting quite old and he couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling this time.

'You…I saw your tape!' Haley yelled and was just walking away when another car pulled into their driveway, a car she didn't even notice. Brooke got out of the car and looked at the two worriedly; Lucas came out of the other side. They were having rides to school, something that only picked up the last weeks.

'So how was it having sex with my bestfriend?' Haley asked as she turned to see her husband who was now holding her in his arms making her look at him, he was beyond confused right now, he had never cheated on Haley and was not quite sure about what she was talking.

'What the hell are you talking about Haley?' he asked when he caught a glimpse of Lucas' face which was equally as shocked and confused as his own and then the expression that was clearly written on Brooke's face, an expression full of remorse and lament, and he suddenly knew exactly what the hell Haley was talking about…their sex tape.

_Stupid…stupid…stupid why didn't I throw that thing away! _Nathan told himself.

'I'll tell you what the hell I'm talking about…I'm talking about you having sex with Brooke and taping it!' Haley yelled still not aware of the two friends who were standing in very good hearing distance of the couple.

'Haley…that was so long ago…and I didn't even know you back then.' He told his clearly upset wife who was just crying more.

'It's not about that Nate…it's about the fact that you didn't tell me, you know I'm lacking confidence when it comes to those things, I mean when I think about you and Peyton I am timid but knowing you had sex with Brooke…who let's face it is a sex Goddess…' Haley finished and struggled herself out of Nathan's grip which was quite an easy accomplishment who was now looking very shocked and scared himself.

Brooke had heard every single word and didn't dare to look at the man standing next to her somehow though she found the courage and looked at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears and her heart beating one mile a minute as she locked her eyes with his. He was hurt that was for sure, she would be too, she did sleep with his brother, his brother for God sakes, but he was rather disappointed Brooke noted, probably because she didn't tell him about it.

He moved towards her and she was quite scared of what he would do next, she wasn't scared he would hit her or something, she knew Lucas could never ever lay his hands on a woman, and definitely not her but still she was afraid he would yell at her or just shake his head at her and walk away, some tears escaped her eyes and he was there to catch them with his thumb.

'I'm not mad at you Brooke.' He said and kissed her forehead, she sighed relieved this was definitely not what she had expected and when she felt his lips on her forehead she encircled her arms around his waist wanting to hold him forever.

The two turned their attention at the married couple once again and watched a helpless Nathan plead with his wife without actually saying anything.

'I'm sorry Nathan…I just don't know if I can go through this…I know we all have our past but yours never seems to stop, and it hurts, it hurts me…I don't know if I can do this anymore.' Haley said and walked away, okay so maybe she was making a bit of a big deal out of this, but she still meant it to some extend, she was very insecure about their relationship at times. Nathan was so experienced in so many things and on so many levels while he was the first and last man she ever made love too, and he had an entire record of girls.

Nathan watched Haley's retreating figure in shock, he didn't move didn't breathe didn't do anything but watch her walk away. He was stunned to say the least and hurt too, how could she hold this against him, it was before he even knew she existed…she couldn't possibly use something like this against him, okay so he kept the tape and she had to see it, but that didn't mean he didn't want to be with her or that he didn't think that none of those girls he had been with were anything compared to Haley, his wife.

Haley looked at Brooke and Lucas for a brief second she didn't say anything, she didn't yell she just looked at Brooke and then averted her eyes to the ground once again while walking away as quickly as she could. Lucas squeezed Brooke's hand in some form of reassurance.

Brooke saw Nathan walk back towards the house clearly defeated and she was already running towards him, Haley was out of sight so she wouldn't feel even more upset. Brooke shook her head as she walked towards Nathan and Lucas walked with her a little but stayed behind because he wanted to give her and Nathan some space, how did things go from very great to absolutely catastrophic in only thirty minutes.

'Nathan wait up!' Brooke yelled and Nathan looked back at her, he stopped and turned towards the brunette who looked at him incredulously.

'Aren't you going to go after her?' she asked her friend who shrugged.

'I don't know anymore Brooke…I don't know anymore.' Nathan said, he was tired of these last few months of stressing and apologizing to Haley he knew it wasn't fair and he would be even worse if he had seen a tape with her and Lucas or something having sex but he was just so tired of it all.

'You're going to go after her, so help me God I will kick your ass every step of the way but you will go after her!' Brooke told Nathan confidently and with so much force her voice quivered for a second and both Scott boys wanted to envelope her in a hug however the two stayed put and listened to her.

'I need some hope Nate…I need to know that screwed up people like you and I can get there happy ending, that we _can_ find that real love that makes your heart ache in a good way and can leave you breathless…' she said while a tear made its way down her delicate cheek.

Her hand went to take his in hers and she held it with both of her small hands, she looked into his eyes and he looked back at her, Lucas watched the two while smiling somewhat…he didn't know how special their friendship was but now he could see it, and was proud of her although he was a little bit scared and worried for her that she didn't think she would get her happy ending.

'We need this Nate.' She said speaking of Nathan and her. 'We need you to get your happy ending.' She said and he nodded his head much more confident than he had been he looked at his brother who smiled at him; Nathan breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed his brother wasn't mad.

Nathan started walking in the direction Haley just had and stopped in front of his brother to give him a quick brotherly hug and an apology in his ear.

'Go get the love of your life little brother…one of us should be able to.' He told Nathan who nodded once again and started running in the direction Haley had disappeared to.

'I'm proud of you Brooke.' Lucas told Brooke as he walked towards her she smiled at him and he smiled back winking at her and embracing her in a hug.

'Proud that I had sex with the other Scott?' she asked jokingly but saw the pained expression Lucas seemed to have, he was probably visualising the scene and she cringed at the thought.

'Too soon?' she asked him and he nodded with a half smile, she laughed with him and pushed him off of her playfully they walked towards his car.

'Nicole we need to tell her.' Richard said as he sat down next to his wife.

'I know…I know that, but I just want to make up for lost time you know.' Nicole told her husband sadly as he held her hand in his.

'I know that honey…I just think that it's better if we tell her now, the longer we wait the harder it's going to be.' He told her again, he was trying to convince her, yet he didn't know if he could tell his peanut the truth she looked so happy yesterday and this morning and he didn't know if he wanted to take that away from her.

'She needs to know before Jack and Emma are here.' Nicole agreed with her husband still there was this nagging voice in the back of her mind that if they told their daughter the truth they could probably lose her forever she would close herself of and she was scared of that.

'Do you want to tell her tonight?' he asked once again, and Nicole nodded sadly, he also nodded his head and held her tight.

'It's for the best honey.' He told her kissing her temple, Nicole tears poured out of her brown orbs and she did nothing to prevent them she hadn't cried much upon hearing the news but breaking the news to her daughter was definitely something worth crying for.

'I know that…I just don't want to be the dying mother where every conversation could possibly be the last.' She said sadly and put her head down on her husband's shoulder not once noticing the tears that were slowly but surely pouring down his cheeks as well.

**Kind of cliffhanger-esque gehehe review!**


	11. Life ain't always beautiful

**Hey you guys! Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, they really made my day! Please leave me a review, I'm hoping you will like this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the One Tree Hill Characters.**

**Love Noor!**

**Chapter 11: Life ain't always beautiful, but it's a beautiful ride:**

She sat there across from her parents trying to take in what she had just been told by them or rather what her father had told her while her mother sat next to him and held his hand for reassurance or support she wasn't completely sure which one it was, her heart beat fastened and her breath was caught in her throat. She wanted to close her eyes to get away from all of this, but she realised; when she saw the horrified and sad expression's on her parents' faces, she couldn't.

She knew – she knew there was something more to their sudden move and she kicked herself mentally for not preparing for the worst. She knew better than to be naive, her entire life she had been knocked for six and still she hadn't seen this one coming.

_Breast cancer_ – freaking breast cancer.

_Ellie died because of her cancer _– was the second thought that penetrated Brooke's mind ever so harshly just like reality it started to seep in, it was reality indeed. Ellie died, did that mean her mother, someone she was just starting to get to know, was going to die too.

Brooke tried to listen to her mother who by now had taken over and started to explain to her that she went to her doctor and that he told her that with the chemotherapy she still had an excellent chance of surviving and going into remission.

Nevertheless she saw her mother's lips move and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't think of anything to say or do, that is until another thought came to her mind and that thought was of a blue eyed blonde boy she had come to love more than life over the past few years; Lucas, she needed him and only him. Brooke abruptly got up and started to tighten her fashionable red trench coat around her small frame.

'Honey please say something.' came Nicole's desperate voice, Richard saw his wife and squeezed her hand a little more, Nicole knew this was going to happen she had nightmares of it, of how her daughter would pull herself away from both her husband and her just when they needed each other most, just when the three of them were slightly making some progress towards becoming a family again.

'What do you want me to say?' Brooke asked defeated she eyed the two adults sitting across from where she stood and shook her head slightly.

'I'm sorry I just think I'm gonna go…' she added.

'Dimples please don't go we need to talk about this.' her mother once again pleaded with her and it made Brooke almost inclined to give in…almost.

_Talk_ there was that oh so infamous simple word that seemed to haunt Brooke in every possible way. She had heard the word so many times in her life and most people wouldn't think about the word but for Brooke it had a few meanings to it.

'_We need to talk' _– her parents had told her just before they left her on her own at the tender age of nine.

'_Miss Davis I think we need to have a talk'_ – principle Turner, Whitey or any other authoritative figure in her life told her those simple words just before they gave her a long dreaded lecture about how she had once again been in the wrong.

'_Brooke I need to talk to you…'_ Lucas had once told her in a very serious tone just before he added that their relationship was not going anywhere and he'd rather just be friends with her, and Chase was now also linked to this sentence in Brooke Penelope Davis' dictionary.

Now she could add another sentence in it; _'We need to talk about this'_, her mother said just after she told her she had cancer, yep this was definitely going to be her all time favourite.

'I've got to go.' Brooke said one more time just as she knew it was going to be too much for her to handle, she breathed in calmly a little too calmly for her parents liking – however unbeknownst to them there was a tremble in her voice and in her eyes there was a pool of unshed tears threatening to pour down her face a sign that Brooke Davis was anything but calm.

---

It was dark out, she hadn't noticed it before with being too captivated by her own thoughts but now that she was driving around aimlessly she couldn't help but notice the darkness that was haunting her, she shifted her gaze to the clock behind her wheel and it read 23:53 it was almost midnight.

Brooke was faintly shivering due to the cold she held the door handle in her hand and opened it without trying to make too much noise as to not wake him. However Lucas had heard the door open and sat up straight in his bed. He saw her figure that was being illuminated by the streetlight and the moon ever so delicately. He waited for her to say something.

'Can I stay with you?' she asked her voice breaking as she did. Lucas noticed how fragile and broken she looked and without saying anything he got out of bed while making his way towards her he saw the clouds in her eyes. Brooke saw him come closer to her and started to take a step back, she hadn't cried yet and she knew that if he were to hold her she couldn't hold her mask any longer; her walls would come crumbling down.

'Luke…please.' Brooke pleaded as he stood in front of her ready to take her in his arms, he knew she was pleading with him to leave her alone but that didn't stop him from locking his arms around her waist and holding her tight to him. The clouds in her eyes finally poured down her face he felt her tears against his naked chest and held her even closer.

'Shhh…it's okay.' He told and held her in his arms and laid her in his bed while taking the spot next to her. The two lay in silence Brooke's back leaning against Lucas's chest he had his arm around her but couldn't see her face he knew that by now she had stopped crying, but that still didn't make him say or ask anything because he knew she needed some time before she was going to explain herself and therefore he waited.

'Breast cancer…' Brooke said after another long minutes of silence and she could feel Lucas's body tense.

'My mother…she told me she has breast cancer…'she said her voice was strong it didn't tremble and there were no longer tears in her eyes.

'Brooke…' Lucas started but he didn't know what to say, so he closed his mouth again, and just listened to her.

'What a joke right…I thought everything would be okay and again I fell hard on my face…' Brooke laughed bitterly and felt Lucas' arm pull her into his chest closer, she didn't want to feel like she needed him, she was scared of needing him again too much, and just as he kissed the top of her head she didn't care anymore, she just wanted to be close to him even though she knew it could never ever be like it was before. Right now nobody could see them for they were in the darkness and that's all Brooke cared about, being with Lucas in the darkness and take comfort in his arms.

'It'll be okay it's all going to be okay.' He told her and that were the last words he spoke before they both drifted of, their breathing coming in even breaths and their hands intertwined together as well as their limbs as they slept soundlessly, both awaiting what the next day would bring.

'Lucas breakfast is…oh' Karen said as she walked into her son's bedroom and saw a girl lying next to him or rather underneath him. She looked at Brooke who was already awake and staring up at her son with a small smile on her face.

'Hey Brooke.' She said and when she saw the horrified expression on Brooke's face she chuckled.

'Busted…' Brooke said more to herself than to Karen she looked at the mother who had one eyebrow raised and a amused smile across her lips and she started doing the only thing she could think of which was – ramble.

'Okay I know what this looks like, but it's not like what you're thinking at all I just didn't feel great last night and I just came here to feel safe, Lucas and I are seriously just friends, we just slept together, not like we used to like sleep together without the sleeping…' Brooke said in as much as a whisper she could muster trying her best not to wake Lucas up but wishing he would especially after what she just said.

'Oh God I didn't mean to say that out loud…we just slept, eyes closed not touching just like Haley and Lucas would do…but I kind of woke up like this and didn't want to wake him…and…' she rambled but was cut off by Lucas who groaned and breathed in her scent.

'Brooke shut up.' He said in a joke-like matter, Brooke laughed nervously and saw Karen shake her head while she too was laughing.

'Okay shutting up now.' she agreed and smiled shyly.

'As I was trying to say breakfast is ready.' Karen told the two teenagers and started to walk away but not before sneaking one last glance at the two and shook her head while she smiled and disappeared.

---

'Okay Lucas you can come out now.' Brooke said she smiled brightly and paced the changing room waiting area of the store up and down as she saw more nice/cute/sophisticated things for Lucas to wear.

Haley looked at her friend and laughed light-heartedly when she saw how excited or rather giddy she was with what she was doing, she didn't know about Brooke's mom and neither did Peyton who sat next to her and had shared the same laugh, the only one who knew was the boy who had been threatened and guilt tripped into going with them to shop, as Brooke liked to remind him he needed to have a Uncle-Jack-approval-wardrobe so they needed to do some serious shopping, meaning he missed a chance to hang out with the boys on the River Court.

'Lucas Scott you come out right now or I'm coming in!' Brooke yelled making heads turn her way and people sigh disapprovingly. Today was Saturday, and it wasn't just an ordinary Saturday, it was the day Lucas would be meeting the infamous Jack Davis something he was not too confident about. However that thought didn't bother him too much, what really bothered him was that Brooke had told him a few days ago about her mother's cancer and still hadn't told her two bestfriends.

He knew this was something depressing she must have been going through although you couldn't tell by looking at her, and that is exactly what bothered him, his mind came to peace with the thought that she might not feel comfortable about leaning on him or crying her eyes out, even though he wanted to be that guy she could come to for those kind of things. Nevertheless he accepted it and took comfort in the thought that she would at least unburden her soul to Peyton and/or Haley, that's when he learned she hadn't told them anything.

This meant she was dealing with everything on her own, or rather in Brooke's case she wasn't dealing with anything at all which scared him because she seemed untouched by the news she had learned about, and that frightened him and bothered him more than anyone could know seeing as he promised Brooke he wouldn't say anything. He tried talking to her but every single time she dismissed his concern and told him he shouldn't worry about her.

Lucas walked out of his changing room and looked a little uncomfortable as the three girls stared him up and down. He looked good well stunning was the better word for it and all three had to admit it, Brooke knew her parents had planned to go eat at this fancy restaurant and so Lucas needed a new suit, and this one looked absolutely breath taking on him.

It was a black suit with a black tie and the labels all screamed 'ARMANI' which in addition screamed 'EXPENSIVE' Lucas thought.

'My God you look hot!' Brooke stated as she saw the beautiful blonde haired blue eyed boy stand in front of her while he shifted from one foot to another uncomfortably.

'Yeah you do look hot.' Haley agreed and was immediately thrown in a very awkward sense of déjà vu, she shook her head and let out a groan while Peyton and Brooke just laughed Lucas yet again raised his eyebrows just like he did the first time.

'Ugh not like that…I mean…oh ew.' She said and shamefully buried her head in her hands while she heard laughter erupt around her and she knew exactly whose laughter she was hearing two laughs and one groan later Lucas looked at himself in the mirror, he did look representable but the suit was way too expensive and he couldn't afford it.

'Okay Brooke this was great and everything but can we please just go, I can't afford this anyway.' Lucas said as he walked back took his dressing room ashamed his head down and his hands in the black dress pants.

Brooke looked at her two friends who shrugged and pointed to the dressing room Lucas had just walked in and then pointed their fingers to her as if to say 'Hey girl this is your problem you fix it.'

'Luke?' Brooke said while she stood outside his changing cubicle, she didn't want to just barge in and scar him for life so she gave him a little heads up by saying his name before she opened the door slightly so she could slip in. She needed to talk to him and ask him what was going on, he sounded not like himself at all, it never bothered Lucas that he couldn't pay for the 'elite' designs therefore Brooke knew there was something else going on, she just needed to ask him what it was…she needed to…she needed to take a breath because Lucas was standing there in only the black Armani dress pants and he was looking smoking hot!

'Uhm…uhm…' Brooke started as her eyes were fixed on his toned nicely coloured body, one she just wanted to touch and kiss and _Stop it! Brooke you're being ridiculous he's your friend…just your friend!_ She told herself while literally shaking her head to rid herself of the dirty thoughts she was having.

'Broody…' she started as she felt herself regain her composure, he still didn't move to grab a shirt and so she continued.

'What's wrong?' she asked him genuinely concerned.

'Brooke this…this is what's wrong, you acting like nothing is going on, and that the most important thing right now is me impressing your uncle, there are other things too you know like your mother's condition.' Lucas' voice dropped to a whisper and Brooke's eyes looked deep into his.

'I'm just trying to not feel as if the world's weight has been just dumped on my shoulders. Is that so wrong?' she asked him eyeing him up and down and pleading at him with her hazel greenish eyes, he shook his head no getting a sigh of relief from Brooke in response.

'No it's not…' he said before hugging her and breathing in her scent as his strong hand cupped the back of her head. Brooke held onto him with both her arms and smiled sadly trying desperately to not let any tears pour down her delicate face.

'You just have to promise me one thing Brooke.' Lucas began while he looked into her eyes once again. Brooke merely nodded and waited patiently and somewhat anxiously for him to continue.

'Talk to me…please, and tell Peyton and Haley they're you're bestfriends.' Lucas stated and Brooke again just nodded, she sat down on the little chair that was put in the corner of the changing room and waited for Lucas to continue changing. Lucas looked at her for a second wondering why she was staying but simply continued to change, no questions asked.

'I'm still not sure about this suit though Cheery.' He said while he held it in his hand and opened the door of the changing room to get out.

'Are you kidding me Broody you looked smoking hot I almost had a SO!' she said Peyton heard her and choked on her drink, while both Haley and Lucas looked at her confused.

'SO?' the asked in unison.

'Yeah a 'spontaneous orgasm' she told them as if it was the most normal thing to say, however all three of them laughed when they heard her and shook their heads as they followed her to the cashier who was waiting with a fake smile plastered on her face.

'Brooke come on, I can't let you do this!' he told Brooke for the millionth time as she signed the papers she had to sign because she used her credit card.

'Luke I asked you to pretend to be my boyfriend and you're doing it, so the least I can do is pay for your suit which you had to buy because of all this.' Brooke told him sternly but with a soft smile on her face and Lucas just nodded defeated.

---

'Hey Aunt Emma!' Brooke said as she plastered a smile on her face. Brooke and Lucas had sneaked into her house when they saw her uncle, his wife and their kids were there already they snuck in and changed into their refined clothes, when Brooke had finally managed to get her hair done in the right way they started to walk towards the living room.

There they were Uncle Jack in a blue stripe suit and his wife Emma sitting next to him in her dark blue dress. Uncle Jack was looking pretty tough for a Davis, when Lucas looked at Richard he saw a fun out going family guy, but when looking at Jack his older brother he saw a man who could be a boxing coach with all kinds of tattoos all over his body and a 'I heart Mom' tattoo on his bicep. Emma was pretty petite not as petite as Brooke but still very petite especially when she sat next to Jack, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, exactly like he imagined her to be.

Then there were two other family members, two which Brooke hadn't mentioned before, there was her cousin who was twelve years old and was listening to his Ipod while the adults chatted amongst themselves, and a little girl who looked somewhat like Brooke she seemed to be about five years old and was captivated by the conversation the four parents were having.

Six pair of eyes turned around when they heard Brooke, everyone was dressed fancily and Lucas breathed relieved when he noticed he wasn't overdressed, a concern that he had been with the entire afternoon.

Four gasps could be heard and Lucas figured it was because they saw how beautiful Brooke looked, he had gasped himself when she emerged from the bathroom a few minutes ago, she looked dramatically beautiful in her crimson red dress, her hair was down and hung delicately around her shoulders and face with soft curls, her eyes were brought out even more so due to the crimson red lipstick she wore on her perfect kissable lips, all in all Brooke looked absolutely breath taking.

Lucas's thoughts were confirmed when Emma walked over to them and embraced her niece in a hug, Brooke told her they hadn't seen each other since she was twelve and it made Lucas even more worried and anxious about today's events.

'Oh my God honey, you look absolutely gorgeous, you're a woman!' Emma said excitedly and the fake smile Brooke had was replaced by a genuine one while she held her aunt just as close to her. Emma pulled away and looked at Brooke she held her head in her hands and smiled proudly at her.

'Hi uncle Jack…' Brooke said attentively she saw him get up and walk towards them and she also saw Lucas move to stand behind her.

'Hi peanut you really do look beautiful.' He said in a deep voice Brooke remembered like it was yesterday, he hugged her to and looked over her shoulder to stare into Lucas' eyes who quickly looked at the ground.

'Sam come on say hi!' Emma told her son who nodded his head and put his Ipod in his pocket while walking towards his parents, his cousin and some fellow who was standing behind her.

'Hi.' Sam said quickly and already started to walk towards the door ready to get this day over with he just wanted to sleep.

'Brooke!' Lisa said excitedly as she hugged her cousin's legs, she looked at her and smiled when Brooke bent down to take her in her arms and kiss her temple affectionately. Lucas smiled thankful when the four adults seemed to not notice him and neither did the little girl, so far so good Lucas thought. Nicole and Richard smiled at Lucas and mouthed a quick 'Hi' his way.

'And who is this handsome man?' Emma said and Lucas cursed her for giving him all the attention of everyone. Brooke smiled and turned slightly to hold her hand out for Lucas to take which he gladly accepted, however before Brooke could answer Jack took his opportunity to talk.

'Are you two…' he started and Lucas wanted to shake his head furiously and say no so badly seeing as the man was not eyeing him very friendly right now, also not that angrily more like sceptically.

'Yeah we are.' Brooke said and brought Lucas's hand up to her lips to kiss, a gesture which didn't go unnoticed by Nicole, Richard, Lucas…heck anyone who was standing in that room and knew Brooke. Nicole and Richard however were still too confused by what they'd just heard, didn't Brooke say that there was nothing going on between her and Lucas.

'Yep…yep.' Lucas simply said, as he patted Brooke's head with a nervous smile on his face.

'We have been dating for five years now.' Brooke lied through her teeth, she looked at her parents and winked at them and suddenly both got it, then locked her eyes with her aunt and uncle again one set of eye radiated happiness the other doubt. Lucas broke the tension when he realised he hadn't introduced himself yet.

'Uhm I'm Lucas Scott, it's a pleasure to meet all of you.' he said and smiled surprised when Emma hugged him and then Lisa hugged his legs, and last but not least Jack merely nodded at him while following his son out. Lucas turned to look at Brooke as they made their way to the cars, his car; which thankfully Brooke would be riding with him only and he mouthed, _'I'm gonna kill you'_.

**Leave me a review please!**


	12. Hardcore days and softcore nights

**Hello everyone I want to thank all of you so much for your reviews they really mean the world to me! I love them and they certainly keep me going and on my toes! Anyways I decided that y'all deserved an update and hey what do you know here it is!**

**Oh a quick note on Lucas, I have to say he's a little more carefree in this chapter, but I still think he's Lucas Scott, just a little more carefree I hope he's not annoyingly out of character…just uhm let me know what you think! **

**Review again please!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own OTH characters!**

**Love Nora!**

**Chapter 12: Hardcore days and softcore nights**

'Pretty girl I just don't think this is a good idea.' Lucas said and turned to her when they stopped at a red light. He saw her just in time to see her roll her eyes at him and shake her head he had been repeating himself for the last couple of minutes as they were driving towards the restaurant.

'Lucas please hon get a grip…it's fine, if you keep going like this I'm going to break.' She told him calmly and tried to reassure him and at the same time reassure herself. He nodded his head confidently and smiled at her making Brooke breath out a sigh of relief. Lucas parked the car and got out, he saw the entire Davis family get out of the other car and decided he needed to prove what a gentleman he actually was, so he opened the door for Brooke. He held out his hand for her to take which she did accept gladly.

They all walked towards the restaurant and Brooke saw the way her uncle was eyeing both her and Lucas it made her hands sweat and her eyes look around her every few seconds to see if he noticed they were 'faking' their relationship, although she had to admit it came natural to them, but who was she kidding her and Lucas could never become an item, never ever never.

Brooke was debating with herself, a devil inside of her telling her that _Davis just admit it already, when you saw him in his suit you wanted to take him right there and then, and you want him to give you those embarrassing speeches again, those in which he claims to love you, _while the other angel-like side of her told the devil inside of her _Brooke stop it you don't want to get vulnerable again, this is how everything is supposed to be…you love him but you know what they say 'It takes two to tango.' _She was so deep in thought that she needed her uncle's voice to bring her back to reality.

'Well Lucas, Brooke' he began with a smirk on his face. 'Since you're the golden couple you get to sit across each other.' He told them with a sly smile, and to Brooke it almost sounded mockingly as if he…knew?

'Oh God!' Brooke began to freak and immediately Lucas knew what was up, he ushered them towards a corner in the restaurant one that was close to the bathrooms. Note-to-self; if you want to bail the bathrooms are a pretty good place; both Brooke and Lucas thought to themselves.

'He knew!' Brooke yelled making heads turn their way and both Lucas and Brooke laughed nervously, before she could continue Lucas's hand was tightened around her mouth preventing the words or shrieks from escaping.

'He didn't know…he is just trying to get to you.' Lucas said and wondered how he all of a sudden was so confident. Putting the thought aside he looked back at the brunette who was by now hyperventilating; something that looked rather cute.

'I told you…I told you this was a bad idea!' Brooke told Lucas when he finally pulled his hand away and just in time to hear her words which in turn made him look at her in disbelief; did she really just tell him that?

'What!?! No you didn't! You practically guilt tripped me into this whole thing!' Lucas yelled and this time it was Brooke who shushed him.

'No…no…no don't shush me Cheery!' he told her holding up his finger at her, which gave Brooke a look he had seen many times before, a look that screamed…run!

'Oh no you didn't, you did not just give me the finger!' Brooke told Lucas holding his finger in her hand as she put so much pressure on it, it turned blue Lucas yelped and pushed her against the wall trying to get his finger out of her grip, what both teenagers didn't know was that the entire restaurant had been eaves dropping and were now watching Brooke pin her against a wall, which from their point of view looked as if he was kissing her and as if they were acting like crazy horny teenagers.

Finally getting his hand back Lucas released a sigh and looked at her, he shook his head and saw she was freaking out again.

'Brooke stop it I'm not backing out now I was a good friend for doing this, and besides they'll think I'm a big liar and I don't want your family to think that.' Lucas said in a much quieter tone.

'But you are.' She told him in a whisper she didn't want to draw attention again as she looked around she noticed that all the previous prying eyes were back to where they should have been which meant not looking at Lucas and her.

'That's besides the point…now stop freaking out and let's go back there you're acting like a girl.' He said and Brooke laughed while she listened to him he sounded just like her, he shook his head at himself when he realised how he just sounded and laughed with her as he pulled a chair out for her so she could sit down.

'Yeah you're really rubbing of on me.' Lucas said and for a second it made Brooke feel amazed at how well he knew her, he even knew what she was thinking, when she looked at him she also realised he hadn't even noticed, she saw him sit in between her father and uncle while they locked eyes and smiled at each other lovingly they were oblivious to the world and to the conversation her parents and aunt and uncle had just had in the car.

An hour passed and Lucas began to squirm in his seat, Richard kept telling him that he and Jack and Lucas needed to do some male bonding some day, telling him they could watch the game seeing as Lucas played, this new found information stirred Jack's manly side and the snide comments came as they went. He didn't believe Lucas was a basketball player let alone one of the best and the co-captain.

After the initial shock wore of, Jack went right back into bombarding Lucas with questions making the blonde charmer look in the direction of the beautiful brunette and mouth 'help me' from time to time, while she only smiled sympathetically at him in the process and waited for him to find an answer to whatever question was asked, it really felt like 20 questions to him, or better yet an interrogation and he was for sure the criminal who was dating the beautiful princess.

He felt like the scumbag who was supposedly 'dating' the upcoming prom queen and he was being sat at a table where her father was giving him a lecture about the pathetic loser he was although in reality it wasn't so much a lecture and it wasn't her father who was doing the talking and the kicker was he wasn't even really dating Brooke Penelope Davis.

Having had just about enough Lucas excused himself to go to the bathroom and unbeknownst to him Jack got up as well and walked behind him, making all the heads at their table turn to them while Brooke held her breath in anticipation.

Just when Lucas wanted to walk in Jack walked beside him and both man reached out for the handle that led to the toilet which had one toilet in it. Upon seeing Jack Lucas took an unconscious step back and smiled nervously at the intimidating man.

'Do you want to go to the bathroom?' Jack asked him with a deep voice that send shivers down Lucas' spine, and they were definitely not the good ones.

'Uhm do you want to go?' Lucas asked and Brooke laughed a little upon hearing his response.

_Good job Broody throw back the question_ she thought to herself.

'You want to go…you go…I go…you…me…' he stuttered and after a few long dragged embarrassing seconds he gave up with a groan and held out his arms in the air while rolling his eyes at himself.

'Whatever it's all yours suddenly not in need of a toilet anymore.' Lucas told Jack who walked into the toilet with a smile on his face, he shook his head at the young man and locked the door behind him, making Lucas shake his head at himself, he looked over at Brooke who was laughing quite openly making fun of him and when she catched his eyes she started to fake cough turning her head around and trying to act as if she was in a deep conversation with her father.

'Nice she fake-coughed me…' Lucas said to no one in particular, he watched the Davis family talk amongst themselves and decided he needed a little boost of confidence and who better to call than his own brother who shared his Scott-clumsiness besides their charm and good looks of course.

'Hey Bro what's up?' Nathan answered his phone with a small sympathetic smile on his face one which his brother couldn't see. Nathan braced himself for this conversation the entire night waiting for his brother's 'You come get me now!' call.

'Nathan…boost your brother up!' he told him and waited for his brother to start telling him he could do this.

'That bad dude?' he asked in return and Lucas nodded his head furiously knowing he couldn't see.

'Dude you've never met someone like him before, he's intimidating and very bloodcurdling, I swear he's like Sylvester Stallone meets Mike Tyson.' Lucas said out of breath and a little disturbed by his own words.

'Bro couldn't you have said Michael Jordan meets Jerry West AKA Mr. Clutch?' Nathan asked his older brother, who sighed and forgot the reason he called in the first place.

'Nate if I had I would have said Michael Jordan meets Ervin Magic Johnson, how many times are we going to have this discussion, the guy was 6' 9, he was the tallest guard to ever play in the NBA man.' Lucas said and when he heard the toilet flush he remembered why he called again, so before Nathan and himself were going to be engrossed into another talk about who was the best NBA player he stopped the argument and asked his brother to boost his confidence yet again.

'Dude you're allergic to confrontation let's face it, you don't work well with pressure…' Nathan began and was interrupted by Lucas.

'Let's get to the boost.'

'But you my friend are smart one of the smartest guys I've ever met and you have that radiating of you, you got that whole romantic charm down to the bone too, man I'm telling you parents dig that…oh and you've got Brooke Davis by your side a girl who's supposed to be your girlfriend…' Nathan tried to say but was once again interrupted by Lucas.

'Your point being?' he asked

'She's supposed to be your girlfriend right?' he said and it was more of a statement than a question. 'Well if I remember correctly you two were very much into the PDA, Luke this is your shot man…' Nathan finished.

Lucas smiled when he heard his little brother's words; who he had to admit was surprisingly calm and reassuring, he smiled and nodded his head.

'Thanks Nate this was exactly the boost I needed.' He said.

'No problem that's what brothers are for right…but I still think we need to have a serious sit down on the whole NBA players thing we need to do that checklist man, you know the one with the 'Who were the greatest centers, guards and forwards?' it needs to be done once and for all.' Nathan said seriously making Lucas chuckle but still agree with him.

'Alright Nate we will, talk to you later little brother and thanks again.'

Just as Lucas was about to walk back to the table he heard the toilet door behind him open and Jack emerge from it, their eyes locked and Lucas smiled at the man uneasily. Jack walked towards him and stopped to stand next to Lucas, they both looked straight in front of them, Lucas waiting to hear what Jack wanted to say.

'You know I always saw myself as a Mohammed Ali.' Jack told the boy who looked like he was caught red-handed, which he was indeed and with that said Jack walked away and shook his head with yet again a small smile settling down in his chair again.

Lucas sat back down and counted down the minutes he just wanted to go home and forget this night ever happened fortunately for him though the attention was now nowhere near him, he heard Brooke's parents and her aunt and notorious Uncle Jack talk about someone's wedding while Brooke just gave her piece of mind from time to time, and then continued to converse with her cousin who had been awfully quiet just like Lucas something Sam definitely didn't inherit from the Davis', and while Brooke talked to Sam she played with Lisa too just to make her feel part of something. Lucas took a sip from his water and spit it all out when he was asked the following question coming from none other than, this time not Uncle Jack but Brooke's Aunt Emma.

'And Lucas when are you going to pop the question?' she asked him with a kind smile radiating of her face, he had to brace himself for a second and could see Brooke sink back in her chair, making him yet again deal with this one by himself, no he was not having it, she had barely said a word always seemingly engrossed in other conversations this one was for Brooke. And what would another white lie do that hadn't already been done.

'Oh…uhm I don't know, I actually already popped the question but I'm still waiting for an answer.' Lucas told the adults calmly and the rest of the people sitting around the table who in return all choked on their drinks and when he saw Brooke he gave himself a pat on his own shoulder she was about to faint and he had to admit it seemed good.

'_There…don't fake-cough me again' _he mouthed to her as quickly as he could and she was fuming but trying to hide it with a smile.

----

'He said he proposed to you?' Peyton asked her bestfriend as the three girls were walking through the mall. Brooke laughed and nodded her head, linking her arm with Haley who was waddling and trying to walk besides her two bestfriends.

'God you guys I can laugh about it now, but you should've seen me yesterday I nearly went Brookezilla on his ass.' Brooke told her bestfriends who nodded knowingly both still trying to grasp the new found revelation.

'I am surprised you didn't.' Haley said under her breath.

'Well he said that and I had to talk myself out of it, telling them it wasn't a real proposal more than a promise…after some sweating and stuttering and eventually some help from Lucas they believed us and Emma and my mother were suddenly all for the getting hitched in high school idea…something was up though…I just don't know what it was yet.' Brooke told them while they walked into the Chanel boutique and Brooke's eyes lit up when she saw the dress that was literally alluring her to come and screaming her name so loudly people in the Chanel boutique in Paris could probably hear it.

She looked at the 'super cute' cocktail dress which hang in the middle of the store in all its glory, it was everything Brooke wanted since…well now, it was a sequin cocktail dress in silk crepe, it was short but short was the new 'it' thing to wear and it would surely make Lucas die and squirm in his seat, Brooke thought and then she mentally kicked herself why the hell was she thinking about Lucas when she was in a Chanel store for god sakes, _God Davis have some respect…those _ CC _are going to hunt you in your sleep! _She told herself sternly before her eyes catched a glimpse of the dress again and she knew she had to buy it.

'Uh-oh here comes Brookezilla!' Haley said as she saw her friends excitement, her comment made Brooke turn her way with a glare that had the saying 'if looks could kill Haley would be six feet under' written all over it.

----

'Dude you said you proposed to her!?' Jake asked too shocked to actually believe it and was too shocked to even care Lucas snatched the ball from him.

'Yeah it was no big deal…' Lucas told his friends, the guys meaning; Skills, Mouth, Nathan, Jake and himself were hanging out at the River Court just shooting some ball.

'Dawg proposing has always been a big deal in my dictionary…' Skills said and smiled when he saw Lucas shrug, that boy had it bad and he didn't even know it.

'Eventually we told them it was just a promise proposal…' Lucas said and laughed when he saw all of his friends including his brother sigh in relief.

'Luke why couldn't you have said that in the first place before you gave me a heart attack…' Mouth asked his friend holding a hand up to his chest in a joking matter.

'So what's next for you and the future Mrs. Scott?' Nathan asked mocking his brother, Lucas once again shrugged, he didn't really know what was next he knew that her uncle was allegedly staying one week which meant he had to go through one week, create a web of lies that was going to stand for a week.

'I have no idea…' Lucas said and threw the ball from behind the three point line watching the orange basketball fly and once again easily make it through the hoop, he smiled and high-fived his brother and both Scotts turned towards their competition snorting at them as they played making Skills and Jake look at each other with a 'Oh it's on' look.

'L. Scott shoots from behind the three pointer and scores but Jagielski makes a wonderful come back he shoots and… he scores! It looks like the Scott brothers got some competition.' Mouth screams and hears some laughs erupt from his friends.

**Please review!**


	13. From a balance beam

**Hey you guys I know it's been longer than two weeks but school has just started and it's been horrible I swear to God I need to schedule breathing time, but I am posting again it just might take a while longer not too long though I promise!**

**I have a story called 'Strangled by the thought' check it out if you like!**

**Sorry I didn't have the time to give you all a personal thank you, but I do thank you for your reviews very much, you are the reason I still write and that I'm driven!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH characters!**

**Love Noor! Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 13: From a balance beam**

'Brooke are you okay?' Peyton asked distraughtly as she sat across from her while she held her hand, Brooke nodded her head quickly and for Peyton and Haley the gesture came a little too quickly.

'I'm fine I mean why wouldn't I be?' she said as she tried to force a smile, the force in it again didn't go unnoticed by her two bestfriends.

'Uhm I don't know maybe because your mom has cancer…' Peyton asked and however harsh it seemed to be Haley silently agreed with her, she knew Brooke, they both did, and they also knew she was going to close herself off, and try to be strong telling everyone around her that she was fine, but while she held up that facade she would be pushing everyone out of her life and that was something both Peyton and Haley feared.

'You guys I'm seriously fine okay…I just wanted to tell you because you're my bestfriends, but you've got nothing to worry about okay.' She told the blonde and brunette who nodded their heads in return both doing so hesitantly.

'Now we need to get ready for the game tonight, I haven't told Lucas this yet, but my parents and aunt and uncle are coming to see him.' Brooke said clearly nervous about the whole prospect.

'You haven't told Lucas that your family is going to see him play?' Haley spoke up for the first time since they were there, Brooke nodded her head and saw Haley and Peyton shake their heads while laughing.

'Oh god, he's going to kill me isn't he?' Brooke asked as if she was really fearing her life, which she of course wasn't, she just blurted out that if her uncle didn't believe Lucas played basketball and was actually good he should just come and witness it himself which he soon with pleasure agreed too and it was just after that conversation Brooke realised how appalling all of this could turn out. But Jack had been driving her crazy with saying that he didn't believe Lucas being a basketball player and on top of that he told her that he didn't believe that the two of them had a relationship, which they didn't but that was beside the point. His reasoning for his beliefs were that in all the time he saw the two together, which now had been four days seeing as his family came on Monday and today was Friday was, he had never witnessed a quick kiss, which he thought was a reason for their relationship being not true.

'Yep he's certainly going to do that.' Peyton smiled mischievously along with Haley who shook her head at her dark haired friend who immediately started to pout upon hearing her friends agree with her something she definitely didn't want them to do.

----

'Broooooke!' she heard him yell when his eyes landed upon the crowd his team mates looked at him confused but he ignored their stares and shot an evil glare at the brunette who was shrugging and mouthing an apology to him, he walked towards her and she met him halfway talking like a chicken with its head caught off.

'Luke I'm sorry but I had no other choice he tricked me, and I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get nervous over nothing and I mean it's not such a big deal is it, I mean my whole family is here yes and if you screw this game up then you'd prove Jack right and…' before she could continue and make both herself and Lucas go mental he stopped her with his hand clasping it tightly over her mouth preventing the words from escaping.

'Okay Brooke one, not telling me at all is really not helping me with my nerves, two you should get that rambling thing under check because you certainly didn't give me the boost I needed.' Lucas told the girl he had been in love with ever since he had lost her.

'I'm sorry Luke, for not telling you but you'll do great because well…you are great okay?' she asked him and when he smiled after hearing she thought he was great she smiled too showing off her dimples that he loved so much, she kissed him on his cheek and walked back to her squad but not before turning around and giving him a cute wink.

'Did you see that Richard?' Jack asked his brother from where he sat while he watched his niece walk off with the most biggest smile he had ever seen on her, Richard nodded his head knowingly and all he could do was smile, Richard's eyes travelled from the young boy to his daughter and then to his wife who was seated next to him with a content smile on her face, he however couldn't keep the smile on he breathed in shakily and shook his head to rid himself of all the negative thoughts.

'They don't know yet do they?' Jack asked once again and when his brother's eyes met him with a sly look in them he knew; they didn't know yet.

----

The crowd was cheering, the coach was yelling, the ball was bouncing, the cheerleaders were yelling and dancing and the players were sweating. The game was intense both teams playing on so much testosterone and with a large amount of great tactics. The Ravens were behind by only two points and that's when the bell rung with only twenty seconds left in the game the team-mates gathered around Whitey who had been very proud of his players, but now was not the time to be all pleasant about it because they could still win, which was why Whitey was telling them that they would be going home with only regret to join them if they lost this game.

The anticipation and the anxiousness could be cut with a knife, everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats holding their breaths and some people sighed heavily when Nathan stole the ball from his opponent yet the majority of the guests; who were fans of the Ravens still held their breaths, if Nathan scored they would make a tie. Nathan jumped up and everyone watched him turn to the basket when all of a sudden he turned and passed the ball to his blonde brother, who was not surprised at all unlike the rest of the public.

Lucas being the guy he was and knowing his brother saw the way he dribbled the ball, it was fast and filled with tricks something he always did when he knew that was going to be his last input, therefore with knowing Nathan he ran back a little and stood behind the three point line waiting for his brother's pass which fortunately he did.

Time stood still nobody dared to cheer or speak or even breath, the cheerleaders stopped cheering, the crowd stopped being 'crowd-y', Whitey stopped screaming and all the basketball players stopped playing as they watched Lucas jump up and throw the ball in a neat bow towards the basket, he landed back on his feet with a loud thud but his eyes remained glued on the ball just like everyone else's.

The sound of the basketball colliding with the floor could be heard throughout the entire gym, four loud thuds which alleviated after the fourth thud and by the fifth it could no longer be heard for disappointment and happiness took over. The cheerleaders ran towards their basketball players, the players and the coach, who were previously occupied on the bench made their way towards their fellow team mates and cheered with them.

Lucas was being lifted in the air and he smiled contently his brother held onto his right leg and Skills held his other leg finally he was put down on the ground and there she was standing in front of him with a smile on her face that made his heart beat fasten, no matter what medication he was on she was the only one who could do that to him, he wondered why she hadn't given him a heart attack yet surely there were numerous times where he felt like he would have one on the spot but then again the way his heart beat quickened was a 'pain' that was so surreal and felt beyond good.

'Hey…' he started and she smiled at him soon enough hugged him and he hugged her back both were too preoccupied by one another's presence.

'Jack doesn't believe we're dating.' She stated and he could see that twinkle in her eyes which made him go along with whatever she wanted to do.

'Oh what are we going to do about that?' he asked her his heart rate was going through the roof if that was even humanly possible, she shook her head while smiling once again showing of her fabulous dimples.

'I was thinking…this…' and that's when she leaned in locking her lips with his, both in oblivion to the rest of the worlds, oblivious to the jaws that hit the floor and the ovation that was just for them.

Lucas was shocked at first he never in a million years thought she would kiss him and now she had and truly he asked himself how he could have lived this long without those lips, the way her tongue begged for entrance as she licked his mouth, he willingly gave her all the entrance she needed and they kissed, made out, hooked up, locked lips whatever it was called these days; they kissed for the entire world to see and for them to enjoy.

When air became a serious issue they pulled away no longer feeling content with breathing through their noses, they smiled and looked into each other's eyes while their foreheads rested against each other, both were catching their breaths and smiling the entire time they did so.

'Lucas!' came a voice behind them and when both teenagers turned around they were met with none other than Uncle Jack, they smiled uneasily.

'Hey uncle Jack.' Lucas said with a voice Brooke had once used only she had not been addressing her own uncle she had been addressing his.

'Great game Luke...' he told him sincerely holding his hand out for Lucas to shake which he did and just as they shook hands Jack drew the sweaty boy in for a hug, which surprised both him and Brooke yet neither questioned it.

'Now Em, the kids and I need to catch a flight and I just wanted to say bye.' Jack spoke up once again this time averting his eyes to Brooke which had been previously locked with Lucas's indigo ones.

'I'm proud of the woman you've become Brooklyn.' Jack said while hugging his niece closely 'Take care of your parents for me' he told her and Brooke could hear the tone in his voice which was filled with emotion, they smiled at one another Emily and the kids started to say their goodbyes before they left Jack looked at Lucas once again and nodded his head while smiling at the boy.

'Take care of dimples for me.' He said and with that his family and he were gone soon followed by Nicole and Richard and leaving Brooke and Lucas standing in the middle of the gym with content smiles on their faces and their eyes locked upon one another.

----

'Mother?' Brooke asked as she walked into her house, it had been a couple of weeks since her uncle Jack had left and everyone was getting adjusted again, Brooke had some serious trouble with not being Lucas girlfriend anymore even though she only pretended to be in the first place.

After the game they talked and both decided that the kiss was merely to convince her uncle Jack they were actually dating and both knew it was a load of BS but neither of them were ready to admit that, Lucas scared that she'd turn him down again and Brooke scared because she had every reason to, Brooke was both scared and tired of the dreaded triangle, therefore both decided it was 'better' if they just stayed friends.

Brooke walked up the stairs and could clearly here a fizzling noise, her dad was at work and her mother was supposed to be home seeing as her car was parked in the driveway. Brooke followed the sound which eventually led her up to her parents private bathroom, and just as she opened the door she felt very nauseous and claustrophobic.

The sight in front of her immediately brought tears to her eyes, tears she pushed back her heart beat quickened and suddenly everything seemed much more detailed, she knew she shouldn't be too staggered upon her new discovery nonetheless she couldn't be anything but.

'Mom what are you…?' Brooke stopped mid sentence and waited for her mother to respond who looked at her vulnerable daughter through the mirror she was standing in front of and gave her a sad smile, she turned to look at Brooke and sighed.

'Well I'm going to lose it anyway might as well do it myself this way I still have some sort of power over it.' Nicole told Brooke she saw her daughter breath and she waited hopefully, waited for her daughter to open up to her but then she saw the smile form on her face and new the moment was gone and the walls were securely put up around her again.

'Well just don't think I'm going to pull a 'Sex and the City',' Brooke started her voice had been quivering but soon recovered she continued with the same confident fake smile and said '…because no matter how much I love you that would just be cheesy and besides I love my hair.'

She looked at her mother's shaved head one last time before turning on her heel and walking away and that's when the tears started to come, they came pouring down making her breath stagger and heart falter as she cried the last image of her mother's sad face forever imprinted in her mind.

Nicole watched Brooke retreat and with that a muffled sob escaped her mouth, she held on to the sink and cried reminding herself to breath once in a while, she cried while watching herself in the mirror, watching the person she'd become, she was thin, pale and now bald, with another big intake of oxygen she calmed herself down and washed her face.

She dried her face and stroked her head while she made her way to her bed suddenly feeling incredibly tired, she lay down under the covers for the cold intruded her bedroom and once she laid her head upon her pillow sleep took over, only this sleep came with so much pain, a pain she had never envisioned let alone felt.

A muffled cry could barely be heard throughout her bedroom and with that Nicole Davis closed her eyes, clutching her chest with her hands as tears streamed down her face, trying to call out names the first names that came to mind one of which was Brooke's name and then it stopped the pain stopped and she stopped calling out, crying, she merely lay in her bed eyes closed and oblivious to the rest of the world.

She didn't hear her daughter call her name and open the room to her bedroom door while she was holding a mug of coffee in her other hand which immediately shattered on the ground when she saw the scene in front of her.

**Cliffhanger! That was it I hope you liked it, please leave me a review! And my lovely readers I gave you a KISS, Gia your prayer has been answered:P lol**


	14. Say goodnight and go

Hey guys, first of all I'd like to apologize truly and sincerely for the lack of updates, I'm so deeply sorry it took me this long to update but I've been so unbelievably busy with school it's ridiculous, also thank you all so much for all of your reviews you guys don't know how much they mean to me! Your continuous support make me want to write more and more! So I thank you so much! On to the story.

I have a little recap:

Brooke's mother has cancer and is very sick and lying on her bed, in a very very bad condition. Brooke and Lucas are still just friends and everyone now knows about Brooke's mother. That's all you need to know I think!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from One Tree Hill all rights belong to Mark Schwann.

Enjoy reading!

Love Noor!

Chapter 14: Say goodnight and go

_Give me a reason to fall in love._

_Give me a reason to make me smile_

'_Cause I think I forgot how_

Meiko; Reasons to love you

'Brooke…' his silent whispered made her open her eyes, her hands immediately fortified her vulnerable brown orbs from the presumptuous hospital light, her eyes burned not only from the light also from the little sleep she got, he hadn't wanted to wake her, she saw it in his eyes, he felt culpable because he too felt exactly how she suffered, he too wanted to sleep and he had no reason not to, yet he stayed with her by her side while they both sat in the uncomfortable hospital seats staring at a poster that was hanging on the opposite door for the past two days.

'Here's your coffee.' Lucas said as he sat down next to her and handed her the steaming hot cup filled with the steaming hot coffee, she accepted it appreciatively and gave him a small smile, the smile soon faded though and she stared out into nothing also something she had been doing straight for the last couple of days.

She was awaiting news about her mother, and they could only get that when the tests were in which were supposed to come in today, the day everything happened seemed to be one big blur, a distant memory in her mind nevertheless every time she thought back of it, of her mother lying on the ground she could remember it so vividly.

'_Mom?' Brooke asked as she opened the door to her parent's bedroom only to see her mother clutching her chest, she had been bewildered at first but when she saw her mother go numb the hysteria came raging through her body, she had always hoped and thought that when she'd be put in situation of panic and quick thinking she'd be the one to go into action thus far you never know it until it happens to you and the first thing Brooke did which she now so desperately wanted to take back was run over to her mother and shake her violently._

'_MOOOM!' she screamed while her hands held her mother's shoulders firmly in them. 'Mom wake up…please please wake up…don't do this to me!' she screamed out with so much force and agony. Nicole didn't budge though and that send Brooke into a five alarm freak out, her father was having a meeting and his phone was surely shut off, she knew now that she needed to take matters in her own hands._

_Brooke composed herself and regained her strength she checked her mother's breathing which was still there then her vitals which were feeble but there nonetheless, and soon she found herself dialling 911, she talked to the operator calmly and they met her with the same calm voice told her all the things she needed to do, which basically was to keep her mother stable._

_The next number she was calling was an even more familiar one she didn't know why she called; him, she could have easily called either Peyton or Haley still she opted to call Lucas and thanked God silently when he picked up and told her he was coming to her house straight away, he also said he would call Peyton and Haley so she needn't worry about that, once again Brooke thanked God and just as she put the phone back in the receiver it hit her._

_Her mother could easily be dying, once she got to the hospital it could all be over, she could be dead and that would not only leave Brooke Penelope Davis motherless, it would mean that she lost her mother; her mother, a woman she barely even knew a year ago now she couldn't imagine her life without her. _

_Brooke turned her eyes away from the phone and glanced at her mother, her mother's numb body she wondered if she was in pain because she'd hate everything in the world if she was, she looked very sick and fragile, her hair was gone, her face was as pale as freshly washed white sheets, her eyes had dark circles around them, and Brooke hated seeing her mother like this she however didn't cry not one tear escaped her eyes. _

_The doorbell rung and that's when everything went so quickly she herself couldn't even remember what happened, Lucas showed up and hugged her, he had tears in his eyes, she didn't hug back though she was clearly in some state of bafflement, the ambulance soon came in after Lucas and took her mother away on a stretcher after making sure she was still alive. They rode separately, the ambulance with her mother and Brooke with Lucas all had one destination in mind, the hospital where unbeknownst to Brooke she'd be waiting until she'd be so tired that waiting would become exhausting._

'Miss Davis' said a nurse who apparently due to the look on her face had been calling her name more then once. Brooke looked up completely zoned out and waited for the nurse to continue, she was the typical nurse Brooke decided; an old lady in ugly scrubs.

'Your mom she's awake your father already went to see her.' she said and Brooke nodded her head to show the nurse she appreciated it. Her eyes once again searched the waiting room and a small smile was formed on her face when she saw Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Mouth, Karen and even Jake and Jenny. She knew it was hard for all of them to be here especially for Peyton but she was there still and Brooke loved her for that.

The man standing in front of her she loved the mainly though, he smiled down at her and held his hand out for her, she knew he was going to be there with her every single step of the way and that made everything less daunting even though her heart was beating a mile a minute and she had a hard time focusing on any and everything, he was the one who made her feel like she could handle this, Lucas Scott ones promised her he would rescue her and unbeknownst to him he was doing exactly that.

She got up as she was breathing seriously he stood behind her and kept her steady with his strong hand that rested on the small of her back, and didn't go unnoticed by Brooke she leaned back into Lucas and felt the same old shivering feeling she had tried to ignore for so long, take over her stomach.

'I'm right here.' Lucas whispered into her ear she nodded her head which was an indication for Lucas to show him that she heard him and that she appreciated that he was there; she started walking and every step became harder than the previous one. The hall ended too soon for Brooke and before she knew it she and Lucas were looking through her mother's hospital room.

'I can't Luke' she breathed out heavily and he shook his head, what was he supposed to tell her, that she could do it, that she needed to have enough strength to see her maybe dying mother, her sick mother, that would've been selfish of him seeing as if he were to be in the same situation he knew for a fact that he couldn't see his mother.

'I feel like this is just the calm before the real storm.' She said and with that she opened the door to her mother's room and walked in, Lucas was right behind her to do whatever he needed to do.

'Hey...' Nicole started when she saw Brooke, Richard gave Nicole a squeeze in her hand and kissed her head before getting up to walk away, he stopped briefly to kiss Brooke and send a smile of gratitude in Lucas' direction and with that he was gone. Brooke's eyes averted from her father's retreating figure and focused on her mother's weak figure. She looked weak, sick and to Brooke's horror like she was dying.

'How are you?' Brooke asked and before Nicole could answer her she laughed at herself mockingly, while shaking her head as if she were deeply mortified of herself she walked towards her mothers bed and took a seat on the chair that was situated next to it.

'I'm sorry that's the dumbest question I could have asked.' She told Nicole, Lucas leaned back against the wall and felt hopeless right now but knew he had to be there, even if it just was to be there just in case something went wrong he wanted Brooke to know that she could always count on him, and that he would always be there for her.

'No question is ever dumb when it's coming from you dimples.' She started and smiled sadly her eyes locked with Lucas' blue orbs briefly when they focused on her daughter's again Nicole inhaled and continued '...and to answer your question no honey I'm not fine and it doesn't feel like I'm going to be not right now anyway.' She said and Brooke nodded her head no emotion could be shown on her face.

'You and your dad will be fine though when I'm gone you'll be fine' she added and Brooke looked at her with her brown intruding eyes as if she was telling her the most ridiculous thing in the world. Brooke got up and started to walk to the door she stopped however for a split second and looked back at her mother who she didn't even recognize anymore she once shook her head crushed and walked away leaving Lucas standing there not knowing what to do.

'Nicole I understand that everything seems to be turning against you, but you can not give up, you just got to know your daughter and you're strong, you can't let this disease bring you down.' He didn't know what inspired him to have one of his speeches he just knew that he was having one of those moments, those moments of pure fear of what was going to happen next. Nicole laughed harmoniously however despairingly.

'Oh Lucas I am so tired...and I am weak and you know what's even more frustrating is that I don't recognize this body I'm in...I'm tired of fighting.'

'But who's going to be there when Brooke graduates from high school when she'll have her first fashion show, when she's going to get married...who's going to be there for her?' Lucas asked tears were pooling in his eyes but he was determent not to let them fall.

'You're going to be there...Lucas you two will find your way she loves you and she needs you and you will be there I know it.' Nicole said she smiled at him and closed her eyes while she yawned a clear sign that she was tired. Lucas listened to Nicole's rhythmic breathing and started to walk away.

Time passed and Brooke and Richard started to walk back to Nicole's room they had been spending their afternoon with the doctor who told them what their options were, everyone except for Lucas had gone home after Brooke forced them to.

'Daddy why don't you go ahead I'll wake Lucas up.' Brooke told Richard and he nodded, while Brooke walked the other way she saw him lying there his head resting in his hand and she just wanted to cuddle up to him and forget that these days ever happened, but she couldn't do that her mother was waiting for her and so was her dad.

'Luke...luke...broody...wake up.' His eyes opened slowly and he smiled rubbing his eyes. Before Brooke could talk to him she heard a sound and recognized it as her father, the white hall way that would lead her to her mother's room, was taunting her and was as empty as it could be. Brooke got up and walked as fast as her legs could carry her, while Lucas followed her with his eyes confused.

Doctors and nurses were in her mother's room she saw them while she looked through the window, her father was sobbing into her mother's chest and she knew it but it was as if she needed some conformation and that's when she heard the doctor's words, the words that would haunt her for the rest of her life. 'Time of death 23.10.'

Her body felt frail, she slumped back against the wall and her body slid down to the ground she brought her knees up against her chest and her breath came rapidly, one tear made its way down her face and the purple singing flower that she bought her mother in the gift shop started to sing loudly.

Lucas heard the singing and saw Brooke he walked towards her as quickly as he could and sat behind her his legs set at each side of her body, she curled up against him but didn't say a word for the singing of the gift was too loud and was quite lulling and consoling the couple stayed seated and neither spoke a word.

_You Are My Sunshine_

_My only sunshine. _

_You make me happy _

_When skies are grey. _

_You'll never know, dear, _

_How much I love you. _

_Please don't take my sunshine away _

_You are my sunshine, _

_My only sunshine. _

_You make me happy _

_When skies are grey. _

_You'll never know, dear, _

_How much I love you. _

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

'You're going to be okay…you'll be okay…I promise…' Lucas whispered over and over again in her ear not knowing if she heard him, but needing to assure her even if she didn't listen.

Please leave me a review! Thanks love Noor!


	15. Give me a reason to smile

**Gee guys thank you all so much for your reviews they meant so much to me, I swear to God they made me want to write this chapter immediately, and yay I'm over a hundred reviews! Woohoo! I'm very touched by your reviews and I'm glad the chapter had such an impact on you guys.**

**Note: There will probably come two chapters while one could be an epilogue you choose!**

**Anyways thanks so freaking much and I hope this is fast enough! Also the song used in this chapter is called 'Thinking about you' by 'Norah Jones', it's beautiful I'd listen to it if I were you!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters neither do I owe the song.**

**Enjoy reading, Love Noor!**

**Chapter 15: Give me a reason to smile, because I think I forgot how.**

'Brooke…' he made his presence known by saying her name she didn't turn around though she kept sitting perfectly still, her back stayed back to him and he didn't walked towards her she hadn't said anything besides some 'thank you's' to the people who had showed up to pay their respects for her now dead mother.

'Brooke' Lucas said once again and his plea was once again met by an eerie silence one he had come to despise since yesterday when everything seemed to go through a downward spiral for Brooke and her father. He watched her fragile petite body whilst she sat on her bed her face in front of the window, her hair was down formed in soft curls, the way her mother always used to like it, she was wearing a black dress and her eyes seemed to mirror her dress. Lucas gave up and walked back out while closing the door behind him.

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the door, he knew how she might be feeling, the feeling of hearing about losing his uncle came all rushing back to him and he was so angry at that time, not only at himself but most of all at his uncle, he knew how Brooke was feeling to some extend and knew she didn't want anyone right now but he also knew that when she kept pushing to be with him he was very thankful for her in the end.

'And?' asked Nathan as he saw his brother come back down the staircase of the Davis mansion, Lucas shook his head and was immediately met by sighs coming from Peyton, Jake and Haley. Lucas was once again standing next to his friends and looked at the door that was closed he sighed and started to walk away.

Seconds, minutes, hours went by and in the end only Richard and the five teenagers were left sitting in the living room staring into space, Brooke still hadn't made her presence known and she was starting to scare everyone, she hadn't eaten in days and only drunk something when Lucas forced it down her throat.

'Kids I think I'm going to take a walk I need some fresh air.' Richard said and started to walk to the door, 'Tell Brooke I'll be home late and that she doesn't have to wait up…' he said.

'If she listens…' and with that he was gone leaving them sitting on the couch all with confused yet knowing looks on their faces.

'You guys this can't go on any longer.' Peyton said, she knew her bestfriend she knew Brooke, and she knew this wasn't the Brooke she knew and loved, this wasn't the strong Brooke who faced everything head on who cried when she needed to, who yelled when she wanted to yell and who laughed and smiled brighter than the sunshine.

'Come on.' Haley said and started to walk up the stairs with Peyton by her side and the three boys soon following them, they gently opened her door and were met with the dark room, it was past eight and it was already dark out, but Brooke hadn't moved from her spot on her bed she was still staring into space with the lights out.

'Brooke you need to talk' Nathan started even though he didn't know if it helped her.

'At least eat something Brooke please.' Jake backed him up, Jake and Nathan never had been considered to be close to Brooke, but in the last couple of days they had been with her twenty-four seven and they had grown close in those mere days.

Lucas couldn't take it any longer, he was going to get through to her one way or another, she had done the same to him and he knew that she'd want him to do the same for her when it ever came down to it and today was a day it came down to it.

He was facing her and her eyes met his, but they were void of any emotion, he could see right through them, as if she were a ghost, he got shivers down his spine but he chose to ignore them and instead put each hand on each of her arms and brought her up to his level forcefully while doing his best not to hurt her.

'Brooke listen to me, your mom she's gone but we're still here, and she didn't want you to be like this, she didn't want you to just give up, because this isn't you and she didn't want you to change.' He said with tears in his eyes, and for the first time that day they saw some movement coming from Brooke when she nodded her head.

'My mom she's dead, which means that I'm free from her parental ways.' Brooke said while smiling. 'I'm free' she said again. 'And she's dead…I'm alone with my dad, because my mom is dead.' Tears started to pool in her eyes and that was a first, Brooke shook her head vigorously; Peyton and Haley started to walk towards her but were held back by Jake and Nathan.

'Shit she's dead…she's gone, what am I gonna do…what I'm gonna do.' Brooke cried her cheeks were wet and the tears kept falling while she kept crying out, sobbing and shaking her head, her fingers turned into angry fists and she punched any and everything around her which meant she was punching Lucas.

He tried to hold her back as best as he could but it kept getting worse, she kept sobbing louder and punching louder, she was kicking now also. Lucas didn't know what to do anymore and so he yelled out to Nathan who was watching everything with the rest of them helplessly.

'Nate shower!' he yelled out and Nathan sprung into action he opened the door to her bathroom flicked on the light and turned on the cold tab of the shower, Lucas tried to drag Brooke with him, but didn't seem to get very far with her hysterics, fortunately Jake came to his rescue and held her legs steady while Lucas held her upper body in his arms and tried to console her while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. All the while Peyton and Haley were holding each other and crying while they saw their strongest friend break down.

'Brooke…please calm down pretty girl.' Lucas tried, he didn't want to do this to her, but right now he didn't know anything else to do.

'Brooke...it's going to be cold okay…' Lucas said and with that he and Jake put her under the cold shower, she screamed her heart out, while the boys watched her and soon after she came back to the old Brooke, she cried sobs weakened her cries. She stood back against the wall and slid down the wall while her lips clattered as the cold hit her, her arms protected her frail, tiny body and she cried along with her cried her friends, the boys all had tears pouring down their cheeks while they observed her.

Lucas couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't handle seeing her like that all alone and stepped into the shower too, he sat down in front of her while the cold water poured down on top of him, he tilted her chin which made her face him and she watched him.

'I'm so sorry Brooke…' he said referring to her loss and she nodded her head, seeing Peyton and Haley lean into their respective loved ones.

'I hate her…' Brooke said and everyone listened intently she breathed in while another sob escaped her mouth.

'I hate my own dead mother…because she left us…what kind of daughter blames her mother for dying because of her cancer.' She asked desperately.

'A daughter who's just human, and who loves her mother.' Peyton said and Brooke nodded.

'Come here.' Lucas said and finally embraced her in a hug; Brooke let herself be pulled in and cried against his chest, her sobs now being just a muffled cry. They sat there the water kept pouring down on them and their friends kept staring at them, they looked perfect together, Lucas was her safety net, and that was all that Brooke needed right now.

'I miss her…' she said after a long silence had occupied her room as the six friends lay on her King sized bed, Brooke lay in her bed with her PJ's on, Lucas was lying next to her, with some borrowed PJ's of her father, Peyton was lying next to Brooke, and Jake was lying behind her, Haley was lying down at the foot end with Nathan behind her, and they still fitted on her bed.

'I know you do Brooke…' Peyton said and kissed the hand she was holding, Brooke smiled sadly at her, she knew Peyton knew how she was feeling and loved her for it, yet it didn't seem to make anything easier.

'What am I supposed to do for the rest of my life, how am I going to do this?' she asked them, and neither could answer her.

'You just move on…after a while it will get better.' Lucas told her, while holding her around her waist.

'But how…I'm just scared that I'll resent her the rest of my life, or that I'll be happy and I'll forget her somehow.' She said once again the tears were pooling in her eyes ready to fall down when she'd blink.

'Of course you won't Tigger.' Haley said. 'You'll always remember her; she'll always be your mother.' She added and all of her friends seemed to agree.

'P. Sawyer, you didn't happen to bring some music did you?' Brooke asked Peyton with a small smile as felt Peyton wipe her tears away.

'I have one CD with me, but there's one song I think you should hear.' Peyton said and before she grabbed the CD she kissed her bestfriend on her forehead, she climbed over Jake's body and put the CD she was talking about in the stereo and put on the song she wanted to hear and immediately put it on repeat, the music filled the air and soon the lyrics followed as Peyton made her way back to bed.

_Yesterday, I saw the sun shining_

_And the leaves were falling down, softly_

_And my cold hands need a warm, warm touch_

_And I was thinking about you_

'Oh God I love this song…thank you P. Sawyer.' Brooke said while closing her eyes, Peyton smiled softly and held her hand, Lucas kept her closer to himself, and Jake held her other hand while Haley and Nathan both stroked her legs, showing her they were there for her, and they were not going anywhere.

_Here I am, looking for signs to lead me _

_You hold my hand, but do you really need me_

_I guess it's time for me to let you go_

'You're going to be alright Brooke…' Nathan said.

'We're all going to be great' said Lucas and smiled at his brother, who he knew was having a hard time with everything to, Nathan never was this emotional.

_But I'll be thinking about you_

_I'll be thinking about you_

_So when you sail across the ocean waters_

_And you reach the other side, safely_

_Could you smile a little smile for me_

_Cause I'll be thinking about you_

_I'll be thinking about you_

_I'll be thinking about you_

_I'll be thinking about you_

'I love you guys; I couldn't do this without you…' Brooke said and suddenly she smiled a little, a sweet yet devilish smile, she got up on her bed, and everyone looked at her.

'And I love you dead mommy!' she yelled out, at first everyone held their breath but she smiled sweetly and contently and they all knew this was Brooke's way, this was who she was.

'Come on say it with me!' she told them and they all smiled while all taking a deep breath.

'WE LOVE YOU DEAD MOMMY!' they all yelled and laughed together and suddenly things didn't feel so malicious, things just felt right even though there was an aching place in Brooke's heart where her mother used to be.

**Please leave me a review! Love Noor!**


	16. Can't get it right today

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews! I know it's been two weeks or so since I last updated but it's finally here! And I'm quite proud of it, also some little information once I end this story which will be quite soon I'll be starting another one and it's an AU very different of what you're used to read it will however be a Brucas story and I'm hoping you'll like it! I'll keep you guys updated on the other story the title of it I can give away already, it will be called 'Strange religion!' Now enough rambling and on to the thank you's.**

**Brucas True Love:** Thanks very much for your review!

**othfan326:** Review was greatly appreciated and I'm thinking you're going to like this chapter for Brucas…at least I hope you will.

**flipflopgal:** Thank you for the review!

**toddntan**: I'm glad it got you, I was very unsure about all those scenes, seeing as I didn't know if they'd seem real, and I'm so glad you didn't think it was weird when Brooke screamed I love you dead mommy, I was scared it'd come on as inappropriate but thankfully it didn't.

**CheerandBrood323:** Cass thanks for the review, and I'm sorry I made you bawl but I have to say that I'm happy to learn that you did, gehehe. I get what you mean with not wanting to write an essay or do your homework in general when you're reading a story it happens to me all the time. I do hope you didn't get into trouble.

**brucasforever77**: Thanks so much for the compliment, at first I wanted only Peyton or Lucas to be there, but then I was like they all care about her, so why not have them all. Gehehe.

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**: Thanks so much for the review!

**Bianca:** Well crybaby I don't know what to say other than thank you so much for reading this story and taking the time to review it, I pictured the scene in my head to and wanted it to be perfect, I hope it met some of your images in your head, and thanks for the compliment, I might want to be a script writer some day. We'll see!

**Missdenmark:** Gehehe I love it when my readers are excited and I can see it clearly in you when I read your review! I'm happy I could bring out all of those important emotions in you, that's what I try to do with every chapter I update, cry until laugh, laugh through your tears, it's a pickle really. Very keen to read you like my Brucas, I know I have been dragging their relationship but I just wanted Brooke to trust him again, and I think that's also how Lucas should be, you know not too demanding, he needs to be alone for a while and show Brooke he doesn't need anyone if he can't have her. I hope you liked that, also there is some surprise for you in this chapter or so I hope.

**Princetongirl:** Thanks so much for your review!

**CheeryFan:** Hey Gia, I thought you disappeared but thank the Lord you're still here, thanks so much for your review I was so happy to read it. I'm glad you liked the emotional scenes they were very hard for me to write seeing as I didn't want them to come on as not real or too dragged, or exaggerated. I almost got you to cry yes!!!! Thanks so much for the compliment, and I might be disappointing you with this chapter seeing as it's not too cheery, but there is something in there you might like! Just know that there will be happier chapters!

**Now that were done with that lets carry on with the story! Enjoy! Song used is called Bitter song by the Butterfly Boucher you sit really listen to it, it's amazing! Fits very well if I might say so.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill nor do I owe the character of the show.**

**Love Noor!**

**Chapter 16: Can't get it right today**

**All I need is a bitter song**

**To make me better**

A noise came from downstairs she heard it very deafeningly ringing in her ears and it was waking her up, it seemed to shake her out of her sleepy state she was too engulfed in. However the noise didn't drown out it didn't stop and Brooke opened her eyes, she closed them as they burned due to the tired state she was in and due to the crying she had been doing all night long. After some time she sat up in bed, her friends had left, something she hadn't even noticed seeing as she was fast asleep, they were gone though so the only other person who could be downstairs was her father.

Brooke started to walk towards the staircase and saw the light illuminating the living room she heard something and in her ears it sounded like sobbing and laughing if she heard it right. Whilst she walked down the stairs she saw that the sky had sunken towards a deeper blue, and with that she saw her father's jacket thrown on the floor.

'Dad?' she asked while walking towards the living room area where she saw him sitting on their couch a bottle of scotch in his hand, _this is just great_; she wanted to yell at him for being so crude to get drunk, when she needed him the most but she stopped herself before she said anything.

'Congrats Mr and Mrs Davis!' she could hear people screaming, her father had yet to turn around so she walked towards him and stopped dead in her tracks, there they were, her parents smiling and laughing father in suite and her mother in the most beautiful wedding dress she had ever seen. This was the day of their marriage and this was their tape.

'Oh dad…' Brooke told her father in a voice that held so much empathy and melancholy.

'She was it, all that I had…' he said and Brooke wasn't sure if those words were meant for her or if they were just words he mumbled in his drunken state nevertheless it hurt her considerably furthermore she had to do everything in her power not to break down and cry.

'It's going to be okay daddy you know that right…' she said while she sat next to him once again he didn't look her way he didn't even say anything or hug her to make her presence known, to let her know he had heard her or that he knew she was having a hard time right now and he knew what she was going through.

'Yeah sure…' were the words that came out of his mouth before he got up, his scotch still in his hand and stumbled up the stairs, leaving his daughter sitting on the sofa with tears in her eyes and an ache and yearning in her heart that he had given her by plainly ignoring her existence.

---

Morning came soon for everyone in Tree Hill, the sun rose and had a prominent pink glow that shined through all of the windows of that small yet beautiful town, it shined through Brooke's window awakening her slowly, she opened her eyes and closed them again, once she was comfortable enough to keep them open she sighed, it was the first day of school since her mother had died and she didn't know how she was going to get through it.

'Hey…how are you doing?' Peyton asked her best friend as they were standing by their lockers, Brooke looked at her and gave her a weak smile, she shrugged and closed her locker door, truth to be told she didn't know how she was. She did know she was really tired because her father kept her up all night with his suppurate/rage black outs.

'Just tired' she replied honestly Peyton decided to leave it at that and smiled at her she kissed her cheek gave her one last firm hug before walking in the opposite direction, however she didn't leave before whispering in her ear; 'I'm here for you B. Davis whatever you need I'm here.'

The blonde curly haired girl walked away from her, and she was left standing alone leaning against her locker, everyone around her looked happy, she knew it was ridiculous to think that everyone around her was happy for as she knew that a few days ago she looked exactly like them, like there was no care in the world, and she also knew that that was not the real thing, it was not how the world worked, everyone had façades; masks right now she just desperately needed one.

Not one person gave her a long good look they walked past her as if it was a normal day, maybe for them it was but for her it wasn't. For that day was the first day she had to go back to school while the thought of her death mother and her drunk father kept haunting her mind. She sighed heavily and unbeknownst to her someone had been watching her, he had squinted his eyes when he saw her leaning against the lockers, her backpack in her hands her eyes locked on the floor with pools of unshed tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

He had seen it, he had watched her, Lucas had given her a long good look. The sympathy in him rose and he felt so bad for her, he tried his best to cover his sympathy with caring because he knew Brooke would lash out at him once she saw the empathy in his eyes. She didn't need anyone to feel sorry for her, he knew she'd say that therefore he walked up to her with a bright smile and was determined not to let one word slip about how sorry he was, or how she was holding up.

'Hey pretty girl.' He said with a bright smile, and in Brooke's eyes it was a little too bright but she let it slide and acknowledged by returning his hug.

'Hi Broody, how are you?' she asked him simply and when he nodded with a smile she knew he was good, she also knew he was biting his tongue because he didn't want to ask her anything about her mother. _God he knows me too well._

'So are you going to bring up the elephant in the room or should I do it for you.' she asked him with a harsh tone, Brooke hadn't intended on it sounding that hard but she was sick and tired of people meddling with her life, bottom line was she was just too tired to answer any questions about how she was holding up, because the truth was she wasn't holding up she was not even coming to terms with her mother's death yet so the questions they were just unnecessary.

'Brooke…' Lucas said kind of angry at her inconsiderate tone; he was just trying to show her he cared about her. 'Everyone just asks you the worlds stupidest questions after something like this happened because we all care for you and just want to show you that we give a damn.' He told her it wasn't callous his tone was just unambiguous as if he was trying to get through to her by using that tone of voice.

'I know Luke…I'm sorry I'm just really tired.' Her voice sounded tired, she looked tired, and he instantly felt guilty for talking to her like that, so he reached out for her and held her close to his chest on arm around her back the other around her waist he kissed the top of her head.

She finally relaxed for the first time that day she let herself breath normally and she didn't think about her mother nor did she worry about her father, she just stood there feeling safe in the boys arms she was always going to feel safe in, he was her shelter, and he'd protect her against the cruel world they all knew. A tear slipped through her eye and she let it be.

'It's going to be okay Brooke, I promise.'

----

'Davis residence.' Brooke said into the phone as she found herself home alone while it was already eight o'clock, she had lost track of time while she and her friends had been hanging out at Karen's cafe and rushed home when she noticed what time it was scared that her father would worry about her, though she found it quite odd she didn't have a missed call.

'Hello am I speaking to Brooke Davis?' the stranger's voice asked her and Brooke nodded even though she knew the person could not see her and so she said yes. There was a feeling in the pit of her stomach and she knew the feeling was not good; it was not good at all.

'Yes this is she…'

'I'm sorry to bother you, I'm Joe I'm the bartender from Blue Post, I was just calling about your father, he's really drunk and has smashed a table into the wall I don't want to call the cops on him because I assume something bad has happened but if you could please just come get him, he told me to call you.' Joe said and with that he ended the call, leaving Brooke standing in the middle of the house trying to regain her serenity this was nothing like her father, he never acted like this.

She put the phone back in the receiver and breathed out heavily even as some tears started to pour down her delicate white cheeks; she pushed them away vigorously and calmed herself down by breathing in and out rhythmically.

'Oh God mom what did you leave me with….' She said to no one in particular as she started to walk towards the door she grabbed her jacket, car keys and cell phone, and once she was outside she knew she was not strong enough to deal with this one her own. So she dialled the first number that came to mind and it was no surprise to her that brooding blonde picked up within a second.

'Hey Luke…' she started and suddenly the conversation was filled with sobs coming from her end.

'Brooke…pretty girl please calm down…cheery…' he tried to say all the nicknames he could think of but it didn't seem to be enough, so he just stayed silent and waited for her to stop crying, after a few minutes she collected herself and exhaled noisily.

'Luke I need your help some bartender called telling me my dad was drunk and that I needed to get him before he called the cops.' She said in one breath and it took Lucas only a second to reassure her he would come with her, after telling him she'd be there to pick him up within a few minutes the phone call ended and Brooke was on her way.

---

'There he is.' She said while she stood in the doorway of the bar, the blue neon light shining on them as they stood there both silent, Lucas heard her breath quiver and put his strong hand on the small of her back, he brought it up and squeezed her shoulder.

'Brooke I promised…' he told her in a soft tone.

_All I need is a bitter song_

_To make me better_

_Much better_

_All I need to write is a bitter song_

_To make me better_

_Much better_

'Broooke!' came a loud voice throughout the bar, heads turned their way and she looked down when she met some of the disgusted angry eyes, some eyes were filled with pity. At this exact moment she hated her father for doing this to her, she watched him he had trouble with sitting in a chair and she hated him for it, she hated the fact that he wasn't there to comfort her because he was too busy dying in self sorrow.

'Dad…let's go.' She told him as she handed him his jacket. He nodded and laughed but when he saw the look in her eyes his smile soon faded, he'd never seen her look like that, she was truly appalled by him and it hurt like hell to see it in her eyes.

'Come on Mr. Davis.' Lucas said while he helped him out of his chair, he saw the clouds in Brooke's eyes and it broke his heart to see the girl he loved more than anything in the world go through this, to see her so broken.

_It found me to hold me_

_But I don't like it at all_

_Won't feed it,_

_Won't grow it_

_It's folded in my stomach;_

_It's not fair,_

_I found love;_

_It made me say that._

_Get back,_

_You'll never see daylight;_

_If I'm not strong it just might._

'Brooke I'm sorry please!' Richard yelled as Brooke started to walk away from him and Lucas as fast as she could, his arm was around the young man's shoulders and he didn't feel like he was walking because Lucas was doing most of it for him, the bartender Joe gave Lucas one last look of compassion and he nodded his head appreciatively, Brooke soon turned around when she heard her father call out to her and was immediately met by his tears and his silent sobs, she walked up to them and held his other arm around her shoulder.

'I'm sorry for screwing up Brooklyn it's just so hard without her, it's so hard…you hate me don't you?' he asked her and Brooke's voice caught in her throat what could she say to him.

'No daddy I don't hate you…I…I love you.'

---

'Thank you so much Luke…for everything.' Brooke told Lucas as he laid her father on his bed gently. Lucas turned around and clicked off the lights, he smiled at her and hugged her, but once he did she couldn't hold the tears any longer, today had been so ruthless on her and she just needed to let it out, hence the tears, and the wrecking sobs that could be heard all through the entire house whilst Lucas did his best not to cry with her.

'Anything for you pretty girl, you know that.' He told her soothingly and she looked up at him, her mascara had run but with on swift movement of Lucas' thumb it was gone. The house was eerily quiet as she stopped crying and the two former lovers stared into each other's eyes as if they were searching for something.

And then without any warning Brooke's lips crashed into Lucas', they held onto each other for dear life, both needing to feel each other as close as possible and scared that their legs were so weak they'd fall.

Suddenly Lucas realised that this was not the way he wanted things to be between Brooke and him, she was vulnerable right now, and she wanted to do this just to forget everything and that was not what he wanted her to do.

'Brooke…Brooke stop.' He told her and she looked hurt, but when she met his desiring eyes she knew why he had asked her to stop. He looked at her and kissed her on her head and started to walk away leaving the brunette standing in her hallway.

_All I need is a bitter song_

_To make me better_

_Much better_

_All I need to write is a bitter song_

_To make me better_

_I feel better_

_I feel better_

'Lucas…could you please stay with me for a little while.' She asked him, he hoped she would, he walked back to her while putting his arm around her waist he put his chin on her head and breathed in her sweet scent.

'Of course pretty girl I will stay with you all night if you want me to.'

**Review please! **


	17. Memories hold my dreams

**Hey guys I'm so happy to read your reviews it always gives me the best feeling in the world, and this I honestly swear. I'm going to have one chapter and one epilogue left and that's that for Once More With Feeling, and I'm kind of sad but trust me I've been starting a new story and I'm going to post a summary in the next chapter and I'm hoping you're going to like it.**

**Enough of my rambling and on to the thank you's:**

**Missdenmark: **Thank you so much for your spontaneous review, and I totally agree with you, Lucas is great in season 2 and during the first part of season 3 that's the Lucas I know and always want to see, he's not too insecure and not too afraid to say what he thinks whereas when he is with Peyton ugh vomit he's always so careful around her, and therefore not really himself. I'm so stoked you like the way I write Lucas, he's always going to be a person I love to write about, just not always love to see about! If you know what I mean! Gehehe please keep reviewing and I'm hoping you're going to like this chapter.

**erika x3: **Thanks so much, I think it's hard to write about a character who's mourning someone's death therefore I try to put my own experience to good use, seeing as I lost a parent too, and then I just hope for the best and I keep on hoping it gets the reader, so it's very pleasant to hear you think I did a good job! Thank you

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE: **I wouldn't expect much of Richard (Brooke's dad) this chapter he's in a very terrible place right now and the only person he can act out on is Brooke…which is awful I know. I'm very glad you find Brooke and Lucas adorable, I think they need to have that side of them shown too, they're indeed such a cute couple there's no other way to describe them. Thanks again and review!

**CheerandBrood323: **Thank god you got an A congrats on that one, and thank you so very much for your review

**brucasforever77: **Wow thanks for your very kind words, they mean a lot to me I swear, I'm glad you didn't find Lucas comforting Brooke too corny or something like that, and yes it's a very unfortunate time for both Brooke and her dad, but that's just the way life goes sometimes, it's really difficult to write about but I try incessantly. Also I loved the fact that you loved the line 'Of course pretty girl I will stay with you all night if you want me to.' Gehehe thanks

**iluvmedou: **I liked that change of rolls too, it's usually always Brooke being the weak one or the downfall yet I think she's so strong and I try to enlighten that, it's really in this chapter that you see that.

**BrOoKe DaViS23: **Thank you for your review and yes I guess she does need to babysit her dad but fortunately she has her knight in shining amour Lucas right next to her to help her with that gehehe.

**othfan326**: I think you're going to like this chapter with both the confrontation between the two Davis and the Brucas, I have to say the Brucas in this chapter is just a taster for the next chapter.

**Bianca: **You do not know how great it is for me to see such a enthusiastic review from a reader it really makes my day so thank you so very much for that. Now I'm very happy you didn't like scream at your screen when Lucas said they shouldn't go any further seeing as I have been dragging that moment too long, and I'm touched that you loved that line Brooke said to her dad, because even though she resents him for the drinking she loves him still so very much and she doesn't want him to hurt himself so much. I'm glad you think I did good with bringing Brooke's parents into this story I think they really do complete Brooke, now now missy you are not stupid gehehe I love the spontaneous reviews and you give them to me. I'm hoping you're going to like this chapter it might be a tinsy little bit depressing but who knows.

**Toddntan: **Thanks so very much for your review, and I know that you might think Richard is being too selfish which I get believe me but now he's overcome with grief that he can not even think let alone see how his daughter is doing. Very glad you're enjoying my story sad it's ending soon.

**Princetongirl, flipflopgal, Brucas True Love, BRUCAS123 **Thank you very much for your reviews, please keep on reviewing!

**That was that, the song I used is called Save Him by Justin Nozuka please listen to it! Anyways enjoy! **

**Love Noor!**

**Chapter 17: Memories hold my dreams**

_**Dark clouds cover her paradise**_

_**She covers her eyes and hides **_

_**Behind enemy lines**_

_**And Paps had nothing to let his anger on**_

_**Oh he beat her cold, yes he did**_

_**He beat her cold**_

Save him by Justin Nozuka

'Dad…' Brooke said as she walked by him with a shake of her head, he had become a miserable trivial person, he was a pathetic person stuck in pity for his own deplorable life. And Brooke had to live through it every single day, since her mother had died and that had been a week ago, still her father hadn't changed he was still crying and drinking himself to sleep while she was left to pick up his vomit, and his broken pieces of his beer bottles and his life.

'Dad I'm going out…' she tried once again and once again her silent cry was left unanswered, her confident eyes turned into wounded ones a thing that had been happening to her too much lately. She was about to walk away but something in her snapped she couldn't live like this anymore. Her resentment got the better of her as she threw the bottles to the opposite wall just behind her father's head.

He jumped up from his seat, his heart was racing and she was breathing heavily both from anger and adrenaline, their eyes met and they were exact copies of one another, but Brooke refused to believe it, she looked around the living room and saw the bottles she had yet to clean up which were strewn all around the area, some had not more than a thin layer alcohol in them and the others were all empty, the blinds were closed the light had been illuminating the room for days up till now however the fussy feeling stayed with her whether there was day light or not the Davis household had stayed dark ever since her mother had passed away.

The smell of liquor had been filling the ones very cheery Davis home and Brooke despised it, she hated it, she didn't want to go home after she was done with school so she always tried to stick around whether it was for cheerleading or going to the library to start her supposed homework, her grades were excellent by now, cheerleading went without one mistake, and Karen was making enough money because of Brooke seeing as she was there every single morning, after noon, and sometimes even at night.

She wanted to do anything just as long as it wasn't going back to her haunted house where Richard Davis a man she used to think so fond of, was stuck in his despair, everyone should mourn after a death but not everyone used liquor to help ease away the pain, only to come to face reality when waking up.

Brooke shook her head to stop herself from thinking all the things that seemed to swirl in her mind since her mother had died, and focused her absolute concentration on her father once again. Something in his head cracked she saw it and he felt it as he walked towards her all the anger towards his wife and sorrow came hammering out and so before he could stop himself from making the biggest mistake of his life his fist had already collided with his daughter's cheek.

Brooke fell to the ground as a suppurate came out of her mouth she held the right side of her cheek and looked down at the floor, however within two seconds she was standing on her trembling legs and staring into a man's eyes she didn't recognize nor wanted to.

Her mother's image came to mind and the tears started pouring, she couldn't stop herself and she made no attempt to, she had done nothing wrong still Brooke had been going through too much crap ever since her mother died, it had not been her fault she had not wanted to let this happen and more than anything she was hurting so much because of it, she needed her father now more than any other time.

'What is wrong with you!' Brooke yelled and started to punch her father over and over again against his chest, he cried too but his anger was rising once again, he couldn't control his own emotions because he had been holding them in for far too long.

She forgot, forgot that her friends would be waiting for her outside of her house forgot that they would hear the screaming match that was going on inside the only thing she would never forget was that her own father had laid a hand on her, she would never forget this.

They were struggling another slap in her face and another cry from her, they didn't see one another, they just felt their antagonism towards everything and everyone, he held her hair and pushed her to the ground she got up and slapped him in his face while getting a bottle from the ground and nearly throwing it to his head, he dodged the bottle just in time.

The hysterics going on inside the Davis residence could be heard clearly from the position Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Nathan, Haley and Mouth were in from the outside, they heard the screaming and gazed at each other with fear in their eyes, Nathan and Haley were the first to get out of their car and then Lucas, Peyton, Jake and Mouth got out of Lucas's car while all six of them started to walk towards the red door.

'You are the reason she died, because of you she wanted to come back to Tree Hill because of you she gave up…her death is one you Brooke it's one you!' Every word that dripped out of his intoxicated mouth was abundantly heard.

'Right now, right in this moment I hate you!' they heard Brooke's voice and everyone's eyes shifted to Lucas as they heard a loud crash, his legs felt like jelly but he ran and soon the other five worried and scared teenagers followed. They watched the scene unfold itself and suddenly felt like they were watching a film, this couldn't be happening in real life, these were the things you read about in books or saw in movies you never saw these things happening right in front of you.

_She used to prey on her knees_

_She said_

_'Save him, save him from the hand that beats me on'_

_'Save him, save him from the hand that beats me on'_

'You are a sorry excuse for a father, and I hope you crawl up your oh so dark place and die there!' Brooke screamed at Richard before she was met with another blow to her face making her fall down just like she had minutes ago yet this time she didn't get up on her two unsteady legs as realisation crept into her.

_Deep at night I'm awakened from my dreams_

_Next door_

_Yelling cries mercy she's begging please_

_- "get up get up_

_He brings her to her feet and smacks her down till she falls to the ground _

_Oh and over and over again_

_He brings her to her feet till she can no longer stand_

_Oh and still the beating never ends_

_On and on and on it goes_

Lucas watched the man he had come to respect in the last couple of months and within seconds all the respect and sympathy he had felt towards him vanished, he had hit her, not once not twice but over and over again, and Brooke had hit him back because she had to protect herself because once again nobody else was there to protect or save her.

Lucas couldn't control himself anymore his pretty girl had been hurt once again he watched her slightly shaking body once again as Peyton and Haley tried to comfort her, and as he did his anger came to its pinnacle, and Brooke's sob was the final push he needed as his fist crashed into Brooke's dads head.

Richard stumbled back a little and Jake held him back as he started to cry, Nathan was trying to calm Lucas down but he had other things on his mind when he saw Brooke's pleading eyes, he pushed Peyton and Haley away and took her in his arms and she finally broke down, in his arms once again holding onto him like he was her only security like if she were to let him go the appalling nightmare she just had to live through would replay itself.

_She cries harder and harder_

_He cries harder and harder_

And as Lucas held the broken girl close to his chest it finally dawned to him, Brooke had been the one who needed saving while he always thought she was too independent and strong to let anyone in, and he therefore always chose to save Peyton since he loved to be that guy for her, it dawned to him that Brooke had needed someone to breakdown her walls, and finally protect her from the world.

Some hours went by and the David mansion had been eerily filled with sobs, cries and silence. Nathan, Haley, Jake and Mouth decided to give Brooke some space after an hour or so, while Lucas and Peyton stayed behind knowing she needed them. Richard had been talking to no one for minutes saying how sorry he was and how he didn't mean to hurt her, he cried and started to talk again, than he would ask why, why Nicole left him. And Brooke had been listening to him in the kitchen as Peyton cleaned her cuts and Lucas was cleaning the house and bringing Richard some much needed coffee to sober up.

'I can't stay her anymore…I need to get out.' Brooke said and both Peyton and Lucas nodded their heads, they agreed with her, it already had been a little uncanny Brooke didn't want to get out of their fast enough, she had said; 'I can't leave him alone like this, I know that what he did was terrible but he's my dad and he's hurting I just can't leave.' And so they had stayed all too awkward to say anything.

'Luke can I maybe…' she started but was caught off by Lucas who nodded his head and walked over to her, he kissed her head and hugged her.

'I wouldn't have it any other way.' He said and she smiled while the tears started to pool in her eyes.

Peyton held out her hand to help Brooke of the counter and she gladly accepted it, saying something along the lines of 'Thanks P Sawyer', Lucas shut off the lights of the kitchen and the three were standing in the living room where Richard met his daughter's poignant eyes which broke his heart all over again.

'I'm not going to sleep here tonight daddy.' She said and while she did she looked so small and fragile like anything or anyone could break her within a heart beat.

'Brooke…' he started, Brooke walked towards him where he was lying on the couch she kneeled down in front of him and lightly stroked his head, father and daughter looked into each other's identical eyes which were becoming clouded.

'I'm so sorry dimples…I should…have never laid a hand on you, I don't know what happened to me and I don't know why I did…I'm so sorry, so sincerely sorry sweetie.' His voice was laced with unshed tears it was raspy from all the screaming and his eyes were becoming more swollen every minute.

'I know dad…I know…it's okay, I mean it's not okay, but it's okay.' She said and got up while kissing his cheek, a silent sob escaped her mouth and as she started to walk towards Peyton she could see the tears that were running down her friend's cheek and the glimpse of unshed tears in Lucas's eyes.

----

Lucas and Brooke lay on the bed in silence they didn't say a word since they left her place, they didn't talk while they rode to Peyton's house and they hadn't talked as they came into his house. Brooke turned on her side and watched the boy who said he would rescue her and he did, he didn't exactly know how seeing as he probably thought he was too late but Brooke knew he had rescued her and to her that was the only thing that mattered.

'I was so scared; I had never seen him like that Luke.' Brooke said, she caught his attention and made him turn his head to her.

'Brooke you don't have to…' Lucas started as he watched the brunette break down in front of him.

'No I want to, I just yes of course he drinks a glass of wine or two during dinner, but never have I seen him like this, he was so scared and so broken. I've never seen him like that Luke…' Brooke said as she thought back of the night she had been through.

'Brooke…I…I'm going to take a shower.' Lucas told her as he got up, he didn't know how he could deal with this he was not used to her being vulnerable and besides all that he just needed to have a minute to himself to let everything that had happened that night sink in, it was all just a bit too much.

'Oh okay…' Brooke's voice was soft and barely audible but he had heard her and to him that was the only conformation he needed.

The shower was on Lucas held his head back while the hot water streamed down his face and back, making all his thoughts subside slowly, every drop was a subtle touch to his aching body, he was drained and yet filled with furry he couldn't believe Richard could have done something so extremely imprudent, how he could have hurt the best thing ever happened in his entire life. A voice in his head told him that it sounded somewhat familiar, yet he shook it away.

'Luke…' another voice said however this was a voice he recognized all too well, the shower curtain was opened by Brooke, she smiled sweetly at him and the towel that had been draped around her body fell to the ground as she stepped into the shower.

Once Lucas was over his initial shock he watched her with huge eyes, she smiled insecurely at him and leaned in while she stood on her tip toes, her lips crashed into his and their heart rates went to improbable peaks. Her lips were soft against his and her strawberry taste stayed on his lips, however rationality took over Lucas's lust and love and he stopped them from going any further.

'Brooke I don't think this is a good idea.' He felt stupid for saying it and he wanted to kick himself mentally when he saw the disappointed look she got in her eyes.

'Luke…' she started and their eyes locked. 'Do you love me?' she continued her eyes still gazing into his. He nodded his head and gave her a small smile while his hand held her head in his.

'Yes…I love you more than you know pretty girl…'

'Okay that's good because I really need to feel loved tonight, please make love to me Lucas.' She said and right then and there was all Lucas needed to pick her up and kiss the love of his life feverishly all thoughts of that night once again started to subside.

_She loves him more he loves her more_

_Seems like they ain't never let each other go_

_Laughin and kissin _

_It's a match made in heaven _

**Please leave me a review! And there's going to be much more Brucas in the next chapter! **


	18. A nervous heart that is crazy beating

**Hey you guys, wow what a response, that response meant so much to me, I'm very happy some of you can't wait to read my next story which is might I add AU, but I think you're going to like it, it's very different from my other stories.**

**othfan326**I hope this was soon enough, and I'm very pleased that you liked the story so much and that you're sad it's ending, this is why I write stories to see that people actually like them, glad you liked the shower scene, I didn't know how else to get Brooke and Lucas together and make it powerful and believable as well.

**toddntan**Toddian thank you so much for your review, and I'm glad you like all the aspects of the story the dramatic side but also the romantic one, and since you're a diehard Brucas fan I think you're going to like this chapter.

**CheerandBrood323**Thanks for your review Cass, I'm very happy to know that you like the Brucas in this story and also that you think Richard is an idiot however I do have to guard him just a little bit, although I'm not at all saying that hitting Brooke is slightly okay. Good luck with your mid year exams.

**missdenmark**It means so much to me that this chapter meant so much to you, and I'm very happy that you fell in love with Brucas all over again, that's what I'm trying. I know you hate Richard for what he did to Brooke, but he's not a really bad guy I swear, loved the fact that you liked the whole Lucas finally saving Brooke thing, I wanted to write it long ago but I didn't want it to be like how he saves Peyton because I find those 'saving' moments incredibly weak, so you don't know how much it means to me to see that you liked the scene.

**CheeryFan**Hey Gia, I get that you're mad at Brooke's dad but I hope you too know that he's not a bad guy he just made some poor decisions now I am not at all saying that that excuses it but it's just he's not a bad guy. I'm very glad you liked Lucas in this chapter I did my best not to make him too corny seeing as this chapter is going to be pretty cheesy…gehehe. I know Richard needs professional help and I'm planning on giving him exactly that in the last chapter…and yes Lucas did indeed save the right girl for once, you do not know how much I agree with you on that note. As for this chapter you'll get enough details trust me!

**brucasforever77**So happy to learn that you loved the chapter and that you feel some kind of sympathy towards Richard, also the preview of my new story is here, and I'm hoping you'll like it.

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**Richard might get his act together but I am not promising anything, as for Lucas yes he finally rescued her, he kept true to his promise. Thanks for your review!

**erika x3**Thank you very much, and I like to think that writing about someone else's loss only helps me deal with mine in a healthy way, thank you so much for the compliment it means a lot to me. I do get your point, I know it's not good but it's something that grabs you, and well that's what I hope. Brooke is mature and I try to get that across through that scene it means much to me that you noticed. Enjoy the next chapter.

**Bianca: **Bianca you crack me up every single time, God how I love your cheerfulness, and thank you so much for your outraging compliment, I really do not know what to say. I honestly get what you mean, I wanted Brooke to go through something similar like this in the fourth season so Lucas could finally save her instead I had to watch Peyton go through another one of her drama stories with having to deal with her fake stalker brother, ugh. I am sorry I made you cry although that is what I want you to do, gehehe, I'm mean like that. Brooke has many layers to her character and every single time she's revealing another that's what makes her character come across with so much intensity. I do get what you mean, and you're welcome I love writing about what you wrote about what I wrote do you get mine? Gehehe lol. You liked the shower scene heh…than I think you're going to like this chapter even more. Thank you so much I'm hoping you'll stick around for my other stories.

**Bella, ****justawritier****princetongirl****flipflopgal****BrOoKe DaViS23****brucas333**Thanks so much for your reviews!!!!

**AN: Bellow you'll see a preview of my next story which will be coming soon! **

**Strange Religion:**

Brooke Penelope Davis has been in a relationship since she can remember, she's got stability and she's found her one…right? How do you know…you've chosen the one? When life is so full of possibilities, when life is so full of choices...

'I've been in love with my girlfriend ever since the moment I saw her…yes I am gay.' Something Brooke always thought would never change were her feelings towards one person, yet _his _eyes connect with hers striking ocean-like blue orbs collide with huge brown ones; from across the room, and there in the pit of her stomach there's an ungodly feeling one she has never felt before…how does she deal?

His arms were encircled around her back and he smiled down at her, she looked so very serious and she dared to call him 'broody', her cheeriness was gone and she pushed him of off her, walking away back to her group of friends and back to _her_ however she turned around once as she wiped the tears from her face and said:

'You make me feel something I absolutely can not feel.'

**Okay that was the preview! Tell me what you think and I'm hoping you'll read this story too when OMWF is wrapped up, now on to the second last chapter, for all you Brucas lovers out there I'm sure you'll love this one, however this might seem too graphic for some of you, so just so you know this chapter is rated T/ or even M.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**AN 2: Two quotes were used 1qoute 1: October Road.**

** 2: Pedro.**

**Love Noor.**

**Chapter 18: A nervous heart that is crazy beating**

He held her close to him, her legs were tightly wrapped around his waist as he breathed in her scent, his life made sense it finally did it may have sounded pathetic but it was the truth and he wasn't ashamed of it, he loved her and he was tired of hiding it.

Their breaths were rigged yet they were one and as they locked their eyes with one another their hearts and souls became one too, Lucas leaned in and kissed the feisty brunette on the lips she kissed him back a content smile making its way across her face as her lips touched his soft ones. She had been waiting for this for so long and now it was finally happening, some would say that the timing was not so much perfect but for them it was anything but flawed it was true bliss, she was in a state of utter ecstasy.

His desk lamp was lightly enlightening his bedroom giving it a soft romantic glow, Lucas pulled Brooke's naked body closer to his chest if that was even possible anymore and felt her heart beat a mile a minute against his own torso however he was sure she was having the same experience she was having and that made him beam lightly.

He tenderly put her down on his bed and took the time to appreciate her flawless beauty yes there was the obvious gorgeousness she had when he looked at her naked figure lying on his bed, like her marvellous breast and her flat stomach or her toned skin and toned body, that was taunting him while looking at her, but her neck was striking too, and her collarbones were stunning, her hips made him want to hold her and her feet were the perfect size for they were almost halve his size.

She was perfect she was breathtakingly dazzling and she made his life complete, and right now she was all his, staring at him with her big hazel eyes, waiting for him to love her like she needed to and most of all deserved to. He smiled and gently started to leave butterfly kisses along her feet. She let out a giggle and Lucas' heart seemed to flutter, God how much he loved her giggle.

He leaned over her and dipped his head low to kiss her flat tanned stomach, she held back a breath when his lips touched her now burning skin, it wasn't a bad burn so much as it was one of thrill, one she had the joy of feeling sometimes not too much though and she had only felt it with one particular person the same person who was hovering over her and looking deep into her eyes with a small content smile on his beautiful lips.

She beamed back at him and breathed out, his hands encircled around her back as he brought her up slightly and leaned in to kiss her, a shiver ran down both their spines and the two lovers could feel it. He deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue through her awaiting mouth, Brooke knew that if she had been standing she'd be lying on the ground right about now for her knees were just as weak as those of a baby.

Lucas's excitement ran through his body and he loved to feel this way, he had missed feeling this way so blissfully joyful, something Brooke had given him three years ago and now he wondered how he'd ever lived without it and how he ever could have been so stupid to turn his back on this blissful happiness.

Suffocated and scared, suddenly Brooke felt as if she needed to be gasping for air, the minute Lucas kissed her again she saw _them._ Together kissing each other, making love to one another and feeling exactly how she was feeling right now and she knew it wasn't right. Trust her mind to have one of the most important moments for her to be ruined by her haunted thoughts of her bestfriend and _her_ Lucas. She tried to shake the ungodly thought out of her head and tried to focus on the now.

'_It's not about the __then__; it's not about the __when__ it's about __this__, this moment in time, now__**.'**_

She had tried telling herself this numerous times, and every single time she couldn't shake the strange feeling she got when kissing Lucas after she had found out the first time he and Peyton had cheated on her out of her head. There was something about knowing that when he kissed her she'd probably moaned, and he'd groaned and let his hands wander her body. Touching places he'd also touched when kissing herself.

Her tongue would slide in his mouth and he would lightly suck on it just like he'd do when his tongue entered her own mouth. She would feel his bulging man hood against her leg. Brooke knew however she knew they had only kissed, but she also knew that a kiss always meant something. Somewhere in her head a voice was telling her that what she was doing right now, reminiscing about something that had happened along time ago was not good for her, nor was it good for the mood both she and Lucas were in for it would kill the mood.

Lucas caught on the lack of participation Brooke was giving and therefore pulled away from her breathlessly, he saw her give him a reassuring nod and as she put her hand on the back of his neck he saw this as a conformation for him to go on, so he did he kissed her neck and sucked on that little spot behind her ear only to be pushed back really hard by an breathless Brooke.

She got out of bed quickly and reached for his blue button down shirt while putting it on she paced the room and tried to collect her breath, seeing Lucas look both confused and worried made her feel extremely guilty nonetheless there was no way she could explain to him that now suddenly she had a problem of being close to him for the image and memory she had made up about her bestfriend and him being close was taunting her to impossible lengths.

'I'm sorry Luke…' she started a weary hand made its way through her chocolate locks and she shook her head defeated. 'I just can't.' and with that she closed the button down shirt and raced out of the place she liked to call home, yet not before stopping to step into her boots, she knew she was once again being crazy because number one; it was still pretty cold outside and number two the only thing that she was wearing was Lucas's shirt, there was no underwear, no pants just the shirt which held little to the imagination, you couldn't see her bottom though you could however see her beautiful naked legs plainly, she didn't care though and that was Brooke for you.

After Lucas had come over his initial shock he got dressed as fast as he could and seeing Brooke had taken his shirt, the dressed part turned out to be jeans and his boots. If anyone would look at the two they'd shake their heads at the two crazy kids but they'd also see the love between them. Brooke could hear he was behind her he was running down his street where she was walking with her arms wrapped around herself.

'Brooke stop…' Lucas said determined, he needed her to talk to him not only was he confused beyond belief he was also starting to freeze to death and looking at her frail body barely clothed didn't help things so he wanted to talk to her and preferably in side, besides his body had yet to get caught up on the mood kill if at all possible he wanted that little memorandum to be now!

'Luke just go home okay…I just need to clear my head.' She tried but the usual agreeable blonde was not having that easy going feeling right now, that might have something to do with the noticeable bulge in his jeans, however it might not. His eyes focused on her as he showed her with merely one look that he was not going anywhere and she better explain herself because that was what they were doing, they were talking and he was not backing down without a fight, she had to talk to him, that was their entire new era.

'Brooke…you might as well tell me what's going on with you, because I'm not going anywhere and you know it.' he told her sternly however there was a certain sweetness in his voice and she knew he was just trying to understand everything that was going on, but the image she had previously envisioned kept replaying itself in her head very vividly and she was powerless against it.

'Luke I really don't want to talk right now, geez can't you not understand that or something, am I talking in a formal language, or are you just that dense.' She yelled at him fed up with her mind and her heart wanting both something dissimilar and so she took it out on the only one that had made sure of that in the first place.

'Wait apparently you are dense, you're like an open drain everything flows right on through you, Jesus do you not understand that I have a certain amount of worries about making love to you because I know you were this close to making love to Peyton.' She yelled she didn't exactly know where her sudden out burst was coming from the only thing she knew was that neither her tears nor her brains were listening to her now for her tears and the harsh words kept flowing freely.

'God damn it Lucas, you have such a thick head sometimes, of course this is hard for me I can not fully commit to anyone because you know guess what you kissed my best friend twice and took that away from me, I'll always be self conscious, and that that's on you!' she yelled her cheeks had given into a light rosy colour she looked flushed adorable nevertheless very livid and ominous.

'Oh wait we're talking about this now!' Lucas yelled back feeling completely defeated. 'If we are then I can very well say that I am apparently not the only one who is dense because if by now you do not get that I love you, that I am the one for you, that I only want you and I don't want Peyton because she doesn't compare to you. If you do not get that I very well believe that we're going to grow old together because I am so in love with you, and that I want to die when I'm 120 years old while lying in your arms as were watching our great grand children, grand children and children play or talk with our friends, if you do not know that by now then I am not the only one with a head as thick as brick walls!'

He now too had a flushed colour one which got even more flushed as Brooke jumped right into his arms and attacked him with her lips. Her legs were quickly encircling around his bare back and he held her closely to his body by holding her derrière being reminded of the fact that she was not wearing any underwear.

Lucas stumbled back to his house trying to focus on the road just as much as the girl but having a problem balancing the two, and just as he took a misstep they both went flying to the ground, Lucas just enough under control to make sure the lively brunette fell on top of him instead of the other way around. They collided on the grass with a muffled thud and broke out laughing.

'Luke I love you too, and I'm sorry I went a little ballistic on you, I just need to be reminded sometimes that you still feel the same way, and what better way to do that then pick a fight in true Brooke Penelope Davis fashion.' She smiled down at him and held his lips between her teeth while she playfully bit on it.

'I'm glad someone finds my embarrassing speeches so amusing.'

'No amazing!'

---

'Are you sure?' Lucas asked Brooke as he once again resumed the position of lying on top of her, when both lovers were back in their previous position both entirely bare.

'Yes Luke I haven't been more sure about anything in my entire life.' She confirmed kissing him lovingly as he entered her, she gasped and he groaned loving the feeling of being in side her once again his lips found her neck and he sucked on every part of her neck lightly making her moan and whisper his name softly while she held on to the back of his neck as if there was no letting go.

Finally they could have it, they had been waiting on this since the last time they had made love and that on itself had been months ago, neither one of them had made love like this ever again. Her feet rubbed against his bare muscled legs and she adored the feeling of his legs there was nothing like it, they were soft yet manly and muscled.

He pushed in her with as much force as he could muster and with not expecting it she screamed out, holding on to his back for dear life and slightly biting his collar bone, he looked back at her with worry 'I'm sorry, was that too much…did I hurt you?' he asked her and she smiled at him, it was not the first time she was having sex it wasn't like she hadn't spread her legs before but right now this was all new to her.

She might have had sex before, countless times actually but having sex with someone and making love to someone were two completely different things at least they were in Brooke's dictionary, the people she had made love to, could be counted on one hand and better yet only one finger was needed, for it was and would hopefully always be Lucas.

'No you didn't hurt me Lucas…I need you.' she said desperately as he had stopped he nodded still not very sure of himself but gently entered her again, the two started to pick up a pace finally finding a rhythm both of them cherished and started to move in sync. Lucas dipped his head low to take Brooke's breast in his mouth and sucked lightly on her aroused nipple once again she let out a gasp and held onto his back digging her nails in him.

She kissed him and he sat up right bringing her with him, he lifted her merely shifting their position and looking deep into her eyes, she was nearly overcome with ecstasy but she wanted to hold on, she wanted them to come into the same state of utter pleasure together.

He watched her attentively as she gasped for air and moaned he held his mouth slightly ajar as he too groaned once in a while; his hands were firmly placed on her chest. He fell back again with her lying under him once again he wanted to come with her.

'Oh God Lucas…I love you I love you so much.' She said while he stared into her eyes once more he leaned into her with a grin, he had always been the one to tell her he loved her first and even if he did she didn't always reply, this was a good feeling she was giving him, no good didn't cut it; it was amazingly great, indescribable great.

'I love you too, Brooke Davis…I love you too so much.' He told her and with that both of them gave in to the ever lasting harmony they called love.

---

Hours had passed and the two had yet to succumb to sleep, with lying in each others arms so content and the excitement and adrenaline still raging through their bodies they couldn't sleep. They were worn out, they had made love numerous times now in one night surely that should have been enough for anyone to fall asleep, but no it wasn't for them not for Brooke and Lucas.

'You know I could lie like this forever.' Brooke said cheerily Lucas chuckled slightly, of course Brooke would be the first to speak, she knew he was still awake and loved the silence but to Brooke there was a rule there can only be so much silence before a person goes insane, and so she filled the silence with her bubbly nature.

'Me too.' Lucas replied simply, Brooke however heard the sincerity in his voice and nodded her head against his chest making sure he knew she had heard him.

'Tell me what life will be like over time.' Lucas chuckled slightly but started speaking even so, he breathed in her scent once more and soon the words flowed freely out of his mouth.

'Well, we'll go off to Charleston together and you'll get a degree in fashion and I'll get a degree in writing, after we're done we'd come back to Tree Hill where we'd marry in the little church just behind the centre, and we'll buy a white house with a huge porch on it, for when we have kids we need to have a huge garden and of course our door will be painted red. After a year you'll get pregnant and you'll also have your business up and running, we'll both take some time off to reflect on our lives and to bring our child into the world, after that we'd make love abundant times and through those four children will follow. We'd be a big loving family and we'd eat in the garden on weekends with Nate and Hales' children and my mom and everyone we know would come, and then at night we'd be left in the madness of getting everyone in bed on time.' He paused for a moment and smiled at himself he sounded like he was auditioning for a movie like the Notebook.

'Go on…' Brooke urged him and he smiled down at her kissing her forehead and taking the time to smell her wonderful perfume and scent.

'You'll always be a lovable mess, but you'd be a very put together basketball mom, you'd make sure you'd go to every game of our sons and you'd be there with every ballet performance, you'd be the best mother our child could wish for, and I'm sure that when our kids enrol in High school you'd win every time if the boys would play ultimatum.' Lucas laughed when he saw Brooke's puzzled look, he pinched her cheek lightly and kissed it.

'What is that?' she asked him bemused and when she saw his confused look she shook her head letting him know she really didn't know. He thought she of all people would know what ultimatum was.

'Whose of your friends' mom would you rather…do?' He said and suddenly everything clicked and she erupted into fits of laughter shaking her head at her dare she say boyfriend? He looked absolutely adorable when he said _do_, so very shyly and she just had to kiss him for it.

'So you're expecting me to be a mother teenage horny kids would want to have sex with even after I have popped out five kids, yeah I'd like to see that baby.' Brooke smiled while shaking her head and Lucas looked serious once again, there was almost no moment without him using his adorable serious broody face.

'Brooke there is no way you can ever be not incredibly sexy and hot and amazingly beautiful…ever! You'll see babe, I'm going to turn all Hulk-esque on those crazed out hot for some Brooke teenage boys.'

'My my mister Scott, that is very heroic of you.' she told him with a smile and he gave her one back once again not being able to resist the urge to kiss her again.

'I told you I'd rescue you, I'm keeping my words now, and I am being persistent.' He told her playfully yet there was a sense of seriousness in his voice and Brooke had picked up on it too.

'You sure are that, you are my knight in shining amour, just look at tonight.' He nodded but didn't say anything since there was no need to say anything; she held him tighter to her slightly shivering body and kissed his torso, while inhaling his scent.

'Now where was I, oh yes and I'd be left having to fight all those teenagers away from you, but you know what Brooke none of it matters, life is probably not going to go as planned as we want it to go, I might not become an incredible author and you might not get your shop, however none of it matters as long as we're together right?' he asked her and she nodded eagerly.

'You are right once again, I do have to warn you though Luke, I will pick fights like these more than once, and you'll want to kill me some of the times, but I can tell you one thing right here and right now something I know that will not change, I will forever love you Lucas Scott, no matter how badly either of us screw up.' Her cheeriness was still lingering in every word she spoke but the sincerity was far more upfront than anything else.

'It doesn't matter Brooke, you know why because like Pedro once said '_when love is not madness, it is not love.'_ He paused to make sure she was looking into his eyes, and when she did he saw that hers were pooled with tears, his hand supported her back making her tilt it a little. 'And just so you know Brooke Davis an eternity will not even make up for how long I will love you for it is not long enough.'

Hours had passed and the two lovers had finally succumbed to sleep for the silence had been filled with promising and momentous words.

**Please Review xxx Noor!**


	19. Author s note

I need a real kick against my butt, I know…I just need everyone to know I have like a kick ass, explanation as to why there is no update on this story yet, here it comes my computer was attacked by a major virus.

Which might not be a disaster for some, but let me tell you I´m beginning to get suicidal...okay maybe not suicidal but you get my point. Anyways, I had the entire thing written on my computer and that´s being fixed so you might not have an update till friday...I´m hoping it´s going to be worth your while.

Okay now I´m done with that...I apologize extremely sincerely!

It´s coming I promise.

Love Noor! (PS Sorry if you thought this was an update)


	20. Don't let the world get you down

\/p>

**Okay you guys here it finally is, the last chapter. I just want to say that I am so pleased with all your reviews throughout this entire story and just so you know they meant the world to me! I will never forget it and I will cherish your reviews with me! Thanks, thank you so much. I'm hoping this will be a good ending for you all and I kind of believe it will be. **

**Don't forget out to check out my new story 'Strange religion' it will be posted later this week! Thanks for the support! **

**And a big shout out to my beta who really helped me on this chapter. Thanks so much Linz! **

**Enjoy and tune in for the other stories! **

**Love Noor!**

**Chapter 19: Don't let the world get you down.**

The man stood in front of the broken man who was sitting in his chair. He was looking around his living room questioningly. His eyes locked with hers and she shook her head. Suddenly, she was having a surprising interest in the carpet that laid across the living room. His hand slipped into hers for support and in an instant their fingers intertwined. As her breath got hitched, he brought her hand up and kissed it ever so sweetly.

"You have to do this," she told him; a small yet sad smile covered her face. She started to walk towards him; every inch of him was aching as he saw his little girl take attentive steps towards him. He was broken. He knew it. She sat on her knees in front of him, and held his hands in hers resting them on his lap. She looked up at the old, worn looking man.

_Don't let the silence get you down  
Though you've been sitting here for hours  
Hoping a voice could soon be found,_

_That speaks much louder than this music_

"It's time daddy…" Brooke said. Richard unlocked his hand from hers and used it to brush her hair back. She was responsible and so strong, and she was exactly like her mother. A spitting image he could never rid himself of. Nevertheless, knowing he couldn't do without it. The doctor looked behind him and smiled a little at Lucas, who nodded his head towards him.

"It's been years daddy, you need to get help. I need you to get help. We need it." Brooke said looking back at the man she loved. He was standing mere feet behind the doctor and smiled at her, her eyes met those of the doctor whose mouth opened.

"Mrs. Scott, we really should get going." He told her and she nodded her head, understandingly. Her eyes averted and met the ones of her dad once again. Her words resounded in his head _'we need it'_ she had said holding a hand over her stomach. That's when he decided they indeed needed him to get better; all of them.

"I love you my Brooke Penelope Davis Scott…" her father told her. She smiled back at him, the man had hurt her too many times these past six years, regardless, she still loved him and would do anything for him. He was after all her dad. Tears stung her eyes and his had already started to pour. He leaned in to his daughter and held her tight she held him in her arms and breathed in his scent once more.

"I love you too, dad." She said kissing his temple. They both released each other and got up together. He walked towards the doctor, bidding Lucas goodbye and telling him to take care of his little girl, only to have Lucas reply to him that there was nothing that he would let happen to her.

Richard and the doctor got into the car, both looking back at the couple standing in the doorway. He held his hand up as to give them a slight wave. The car drove out of sight; the farther out of sight the car got, Brooke sobbed harder. These last couple of years had been a complete whirlwind of moments; both happy and sad moments. Moments she'd never forget, and moments she prayed to forget.

"Everything is going to be okay, you know that right pretty girl?" Lucas asked her, and while looking up at him she remembered.

_For you're a little off colour,_

_And out for the count  
Don't let that get you down_

"_Morning…" Lucas said as they both awoke…Brooke looked up at Lucas and blushed under his gaze; they had been so close the previous night. More close than they ever had been in their relationship together._

"_Good morning, broody." _

"_Are you ready for it?" he asked her as he beamed up at her in his delirious state he still had from the nights events. Brooke locked her eyes with him, she was a little confused to say the least._

"_Ready for what"' she asked him. The blonde sat up next to her and held her against his naked body, breathing in the scent of her hair. He placed a soft kiss above her ear, through her hair._

"_For it to start - our lives together. Everything really." Lucas asked her and she shook her head at him. God, he was a diehard romantic and she loved it about him. _

"_I'd be dammed if I wasn't." She responded, gaining a kiss from Lucas. Once again he made love to her; they had after all a large amount of catching up to do. After all those agonizing sexless months, they both craved each other._

"I know", she answered, still trying to compose herself. After kissing his wife and making sure she was okay, he tugged her along and seated her in their Range Rover. He looked back at her and kissed her hand whilst her gaze was set on the window. He saw her smile, and she knew he saw it, which made her smile even brighter. Her smile reached her eyes once again and the infamous dimples were on full show. They were making it hard for Lucas not to take her right then and there.

"I love you, Brooke, you know that's never going to change, right?" Lucas asked her. Within the last years, he asked her that same question numerous times and she loved him for it. She knew he was just caring for her because he didn't want her to hurt like she did when they were in high school and under the spell, or rather curse, of the Bermuda triangle, rumbas. Yet, ever since they got back together, Brooke knew that nothing could come between them anymore. She wasn't insecure anymore. It seemed that her husband was the one who wasn't sure she knew how he felt about her.

"Yes, Luke, I know…same goes for me." She beamed at him and held his hand as they drove off to the house they shared. Happiness, an intense feeling of utter bliss rushed through the brunette's body, as she looked at her husband of two years. The ignition died, while both got out of their car and met up in front of it again. His arm was securely draped along her waist. 

They walked through their big garden and Brooke noted that she needed to water the plants; they started to look a little dead. They both walked up the stairs that led to their porch and then Lucas opened the red door to their house. Smiling ever so briefly as he saw it once again. The red door that meant so much to the couple.

_Don't let the talking keep you up  
If they're your friends they'll share your vision  
And as the phone rings break the silence they don't figure out that you  
Don't want to answer_

"_I can't do this…oh God I can't do this." Brooke paced the room and shook her head. She was not going out there, not today, not tomorrow, not ever._

"_B. Davis don't be ridiculous, you're going to do this, this is what you want and you know it. If you walk away, if you turn your back on this then you'll never be able to forgive yourself." Peyton reasoned with her best friend. Her hands held her fragile but stunning looking body in them. She leaned forward and hugged her best friend. The door opened and Haley slipped inside with a smile on her face, however the smile was long gone when she saw the sight in front of her. _

"_Shit…" she muttered silently, and shook her head. She knew it had gone all too easy, Brooke wasn't one who didn't have any doubts the last minute. She always had some weird reasoning as to why something could not happen._

"_Hales…" Peyton spoke up as she saw her other best friend stand in the room with a beautiful emerald dress gracing her body._

"_They are waiting for you." she told Brooke with a small, reassuring smile displayed on her rosy lips. Brooke nodded and started to straighten herself out when a sob escaped her lips and she sat back down on her chair._

"_I can't do this alone, I need my dad and I need my mom." She cried, she was scared, scared of what was to come. Today was her wedding day though, and she shouldn't be crying. She should be skipping, and she had until this moment the moment that made her realize that she had no parents, no real family. No father to walk her down the isle._

"_Brooke…you are not alone." Haley said as she sat down in front of Brooke holding her hands in hers. She brushed the bang to the side and held her cheek in her hand. Brooke saw the reflection of her best friend's wedding ring and cried once again. _

"_I'm scared…I mean after this I won't be B. Davis anymore…I'll be B. Scott, and I'm scared of that. I need him forever and ever now, but what if he realizes that he can do so much better."_

_Peyton and Haley looked at each other and were both lost. They didn't know what to do. Brooke was having second thoughts and it was certainly not because she didn't love him. She was just scared that he didn't love her back._

"_That will never happen, Brookie, that boy in there loves you too much. He even told us that we had to check on you, because he knew you'd be having second thoughts. He is insanely in love with you peanut." A voice could be heard behind them and as the girls looked behind them they all smiled._

"_Daddy Sawyer." Brooke said as her eyes locked with those of her best friend's father._

"_I heard you need a father to walk you down the aisle." Larry started. His eyes briefly locking with those of his blonde daughter, she smiled appreciatively at him and he nodded, "Well Brooke, you are practically my daughter, so I'd like to do you the honour of walking you. If you're okay with that of course."_

_Her fragile body met his as she jumped into his arms and held onto him for her dear life. Silent tears were now running down both Haley's and Peyton's face as they watched the scene unfold itself before them._

"_There's nothing else I'd rather want." She replied, smiling through her tears as she heard the music started to play. Haley and Peyton both gave her a kiss and Brooke smiled as they did. She held on to them a little longer before breathing in deeply._

_Peyton took her place, she stood across from Nathan and gave him a smile. Her eyes moved to the boy standing next to him and she smiled at him too mouthing an 'I love you' his way as he did too. God she loved Jake._

_Haley soon followed and stood next to Peyton smiling at her best friend. He seemed to look relieved as he saw the two girls take their places. Everyone could be heard gasping as Brooke emerged from the corner, Larry on her arm. She looked breathtaking and more than anything archetypal with her white gown. It was absolutely flawless, and she looked so graceful while she walked through the room smiling at her friends and family who whistled and clapped as she walked towards her boyfriend/fiancé/soon to be husband._

_Larry smiled at Lucas as the young man held his shaky hand out. He was completely mesmerized as he saw her. Never in a million years had he thought he would be lucky enough to have her, and to love her and cherish her for the rest of his life. She let a single tear which was a sign of her state of complete bliss cascade down her delicate cheek._

"_Are you okay?" Lucas asked her as they turned and Brooke nodded and gave his hand a squeeze. She held on to him tighter and as they both turned to look at the priest, she whispered a sincere 'I love you' in his ear._

"Lukkkke!" Brooke screamed as she held her body up against the counter. He was in the kitchen within seconds and saw his wife looking at him with a grin on her face. She laughed and breathed out softly.

"I either wet my pants or I'm starting to give birth to this little monster!" 

Lucas paced the room immediately bumping his head against the door and shaking it off quickly. He looked around rather shocked it almost seemed like he was going to have a heart attack. 

"I'm going to be a dad…I'm going to be a dad…I'm going to be a dad…Jesus." 

"I hate to break it to you honey, but you already knew this months ago and trust me if we don't get to the hospital in a few minutes oh baby trust me you'll be dead before you even meet your baby." Brooke said as she felt the contraction go through her sore body. She screamed out a shrill cry and Lucas flinched.

"Sweet mother of Jesus, why don't they tell you how much these things hurt on the back of the birth control patch box?" She said as another contraction followed. She held her hand on her back and tried to breath. Lucas was soon by her side and held onto her for dear life, kissing her temple and wishing the pain to go away.

Lucas started to regain his composure as he drove to the hospital in record time. He already called up everyone who was supposed to meet them and just as Brooke was about to waggle to the hospital. He had swiftly picked her up kissing her temple affectionately as he did so.

"Luke, what are you doing, you are carrying a dorky wale crazy version of Brooke, you know that right?" she told him. When he looked up at her weirdly and chuckled she shook her head at herself laughing along with him.

"Dear God. These hormones are not good for my rambling I mean third person really?" she asked rhetorically, laughing along with her husband. Once more another wave of utter pain hit her body. She clutched on to his body, holding on to him as if he would whisk the pain away. Nonetheless, it helped her regain some strength as she did so.

"My wife is in labour!" Lucas yelled throughout the hospital. Eyes turned their way, while a doctor and a nurse made their way towards Brooke and Lucas she shook her head at him.

"Wow Scott, A plus for the subtleness." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucas bellowed at his younger brother, as his family came rushing through the hospital doors. Nathan looked confused and smiled knowingly when he saw his brother scratch his neck. An act both had inherited from their father, one that was obviously due to the nerves raging through his body.

"Tell you what, exactly?"

"That this is the most crazy horrendous movie you could ever experience and that you'll get scared shitless, and that I really didn't know I'd have so many doubts about being a good father. Dude, you could have at least warned me, I'm your brother for goodness sakes." He roared at him making the younger Scott chuckle light heartedly. He flinched however upon hearing Brooke's cry.

"I'm going to check on her." Haley said as she handed Jamie to Nathan. He nodded and was soon following as Lucas walked towards Brooke's hospital room. She was pacing the room holding on to her back as if to support herself.

'Ow…ow…ow…ow.' She cried. The beads of sweat could be seen clearly on her forehead, yet they were so insignificant in that moment of pure angst and utter happiness.

Lucas moved towards his wife and began to rub her back tenderly blowing air against her neck knowing it would make her feel good, well less shitty. He kissed her lovingly and she smiled at the touch but soon began screaming again.

"Tigger…you're doing so good!" Haley told her friend, beaming up at her as she walked over to her and kissed her cheek. 

"Tutor mom, I'm going to kill you for not warning me. It's already horrendous that my vajayjay has to be ripped apart, but I have to endure so much pain as well. This is not some holy miracle this is just plain agonizing." 

"God, I need that darn spinal injection…come on!" she roared in complete torment. Everyone around her flinched upon hearing her shrill scream. Her hand clutched her stomach and yet again she was pacing, puffing and crying softly as the pain became much more unbearable with every single breath she took.

"Listen lady, I will jump over the counter and smother you to death. My best friend is in labour and let me tell you if you don't tell me where she is, it's going to be the apocalypse of us all." Upon hearing her words, Lucas quickly walked out of the small room and called out to Peyton who smiled sweetly. She looked back at the old nurse and was about to say something when Jake stopped the words from coming out with his strong hand that was clasped around her mouth. He pushed her forward chuckling slightly as they walked side by side.

As she entered the room she started to beam, her best friend was having a child…a baby. An actual child. Who would have thought Brooke Davis would be giving labour, certainly not her. 

"Davis." she exclaimed, rushing to her friend's aid. Haley was holding her hand tightly, while Karen held a wet cloth on her head. Peyton sat down on the hospital bed and kissed her best friends head. She was so proud of her.

"Oh gosh Brooke, you guys are having a baby. You're going to be parents."

And an hour later she was. Lucas sat behind her each of his legs next to hers. Holding on to his wife for dear life, hoping he could help ease the pain. 

"Come on baby, you can do this." he whispered in her ear, as she let out yet another shrill plea.

"No, I can't" her tears were already pouring down her face. Haley was immediately by her side, along with Peyton and Karen. Karen smiled at the strong, yet fragile girl; she was absolutely beautiful. Karen knew right then and there that Lucas had made the right choice when he chose Brooke Penelope Davis all those years ago.

She was sweating; the drops trickled down back and as she leaned against her husband she felt safe, even content. His hands were tightly clasped around her own small ones. And as he leaned in to whisper soothing words in her ear a small tear that resembled bliss fell upon her hospital gown.

"Come on Brooke, you're doing great." The doctor cheered for the brave woman trying to give just that little extra push. Nathan held on to Lucas's shoulder in support and smiled briefly at his older brother as he looked up at him. Peyton held Brooke's leg while Haley held the other, as Karen stood behind the doctor smiling proudly and weeping as she saw the scene unfold before her.

"Okay one, two, three, four…and push, come on Brooke push!" The doctor seemed very excited as she screamed. Brooke pushed nonetheless and cried out in pain. There was a very clear feel of adrenaline raging through her body. Something she didn't know she would still have in her after the hours she had been in this turmoil. Yet she was having it, and suddenly all the things Karen had said were proven to be true. 

Lucas held on to Brooke, his heart beating a mile a minute. He was so anxious and excited at the same time. He could feel her head lean against his chest, she made him complete. Brooke really was the one for him, and being with her made him the happiest man alive. 

"I love you babe..." he whispered in her ear, and he could feel her smile without actually seeing it.

"Congratulations, you have a son." Were the doctor's words and they were the best words the couple could ever hear, for both were certain their hearts leaped as they heard them.

"_Brooke, are you crying?" Lucas asked upon entering the apartment he shared with his girlfriend. She looked up at him and shook her head. Their eyes locked and hers were filled with utter disgust. Why she was looking at Lucas like that was beyond him. _

"_I can't believe I could be so stupid to actually believe you again. You know when you said you would never hurt me." Brooke soon got up grabbing the suitcase she had packed for herself in her hand. She was about to walk out when Lucas got over his own initial shock and stopped her. _

"_Wow, just hold on…what's going on with you?" he asked her. By now he was beyond confused. Here Lucas thought they were doing great, but leave it to Brooke to pull the rug from underneath him._

"_I called your cell and a woman picked up." She told him, accusingly. Still, after all this time she was self conscious; sometimes she wondered if she would ever get over that. Though sometimes she felt great, but then something like this had to happen. Brooke took one last look at the man she would love forever and pushed passed him._

"_Woman?" Lucas asked no one in particular for Brooke had already started up her car and was now driving away as she could._

_---_

_Three hours, that's how long it took her to knock on the door. She wanted to kick herself mentally for doing this. She had already hit her head on her wheel, though. The door opened and there was a hurt and angry looking Lucas._

"_I'm sorry" she said instantly. Her eyes were already shining due to the unshed tears. Brooke looked down at her hands, she was just too embarrassed to look up at him._

"_You should be" Lucas told her, he heard her inhale which was met with a quiver. He wanted so bad to hurt her back and confuse her just as she had done with him. His heart went out to her though and before he could register what he was doing he was stepping aside. He was inviting her in their house._

"_I didn't know Luke…I should have talked to you, but I was just scared." She paused sitting down on the bed they shared; her hands massaged the linen sheets. A single tear marked its place on the beige sheets._

"_I didn't know I had dialled a wrong number." she was starting to get nervous and eventually she would break._

_For you're a little off colour and tired of the sound  
Don't let it get you down_

Don't let the people make you think,

_That just because you're young you're useless_

"_Plus you've been gone so much lately, coming home late, going out with Peyton and you've just been holding out on me. I love you Lucas, and I guess that's why I am so scared of losing you. You're the one for me, and I never used to be jealous before, but being with you makes me exactly that. I just don't want to lose you." _

_That was all it took for him. He smiled down at her and shook his head. She was strikingly stunning and beautiful, even when she was this vulnerable. Lucas sat down on one knee, and smiled up at her. He reached into his pocket. _

"_This is why you haven't seen me in a while, and this is also the reason I've been hanging out with Peyton and Haley so much." He opened the jewellery box and there it was; an astounding ring staring back at Brooke's teary eyes. _

"_Luke…" she started, but was caught off by Lucas who held one of her hands in his._

"_I love you Brooke Penelope Davis, and just like I told you a few years back I want to spend the rest of my life with you, nothing in this entire world is going to change that. Not your insecurity, not my stupid quotient...not your father…not anyone Brooke. I love you, I am in love with you and that is never going to change. Brooke Penelope Davis will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honour of becoming Brooke Penelope Davis Scott, will you marry me?' he asked her the dazzling smile, immediately warmed up Brooke's heart. _

_She nodded her head heatedly and entangled her arms around his neck. Repeating the words 'Yes…yes…I would Broody' continuously. They stared back at one another and before either could say anything else they were shredding each other's clothes. Right in that moment they envied each others clothes. Telling one another how much they loved them and lying on the bed too engrossed in their lovers embrace. _

--x--

"Congratulations, you have a son." 

As the doctor said those words something inside of me shifted. I had a moment. A moment deep inside of me that told me something, something I still needed to grasp. A sudden urge of tranquillity hit me. My eyes searched the small crowded hospital room as everyone congratulated each other and hovered over my wife. Then our eyes found each other among all the fuss and among the crowd our eyes locked. 

I felt it – the clarity I had been searching for all my life. While I looked deep into Brooke's soulful eyes there was a prominent clarity I needed. The sudden wave of utter bliss made me quiver. A cry was heard throughout the room. A cry that belonged to my son – my beautiful baby boy. My son.

Never in my entire life had I felt that something was my calling. Never until that moment in time. This was exactly where I was supposed to be, along with Brooke and my son. This had been my calling. My life was finally complete. In that moment I knew it; I would cherish that moment until I breathed my last breath for nothing had ever felt so right before. I could try to describe what exactly I was feeling; however no one would understand besides Brooke and I. He made us whole. Joshua Nathan Keith Scott, my beautiful son.

Brooke was dead set on making him have two middle names. I was the one who either wanted his middle name to be Nathan or Keith. I couldn't decide though and Brooke being Brooke told me we'd give him both, "Luke what exactly does it matter, so what if he had two middle names. I can tell you right now that he will deserve both of them." She had told me and I couldn't help but agree.

_You know it's not naive to think that you can change the things around,_

_And that no man is an island_

For I'd rather be a pebble in an ocean vast and drown alone  
Than make no sound

In my first book I wrote a chapter about Brooke Davis. It said; She was fiercely independent, Brooke Davis. Brilliant, and beautiful, and brave. In two years she had grown more than anyone I had ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday. I'm not sure she even knows it.

Brooke Penelope Davis is my wife. Brilliant, and beautiful, and brave. She had changed my world more than she'll ever know. I told her once that I was the guy for her, and I still believe that. She is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and I want to die in her arms when I am one hundred years old. I love her with all my heart and I'm finally able to show it.

If she indeed changed the entire world is, "Debatable" she says. One thing is sure though she might not have changed the world, but she _did _change _my_ world. 

Dedicated to Brooke P. Scott.

_La fin_

**I hope you liked it, review one last time! **

**Xoxo Noor**


End file.
